El Espiral Negro
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, pero es gracioso a su manera, donde en ocasiones usa su 'magia' para divertirse y matar el tiempo. El no tiene a sus padres en este despiadado mundo, obviamente nunca le gusto el orfanato y tampoco que alguien lo adoptara. Por lo que buscara su lugar en este mundo. Fem Eren, Fem Armin (Calificación M para posibilidades en el futuro ...7w7)
1. Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)

**Resumen:** **Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, pero es gracioso a su manera donde en ocasiones usa su 'magia' para divertirse (Y si es necesario para ayudar a alguien) y para matar el tiempo cuando esta aburrido, que es casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Él no tiene a sus padres en este cruel y despiadado mundo, por lo que es un huérfano. Además, obviamente nunca le gusto el orfanato y tampoco que alguien lo adoptara … decidiendo que es mejor vivir por su cuenta como un nómada en** **diferentes puntos al azar** **dentro de la Muralla María, pero su lugar favorito es el Distrito Shiganshina … aunque en el fondo de su ser el admitía que le gustaba visitar mucho a la familia Jaeger y matar la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus tres amigas, porque siempre pasa algo interesante cuando esta con ellas.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capítulo 1: La Caída De Shiganshina (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Opening**

 **Nadie recuerda los nombres de las flores pisoteadas**

Aparece el grupo de la Legión de Reconocimiento en una pradera mirando al suelo, con un montón de armas ensangrentadas sobre él.

 **Pájaros caídos esperan al próximo viento antes de intentarlo de nuevo**

Esta vez la cámara se centró en los rostros apenados de Irina, Mikasa y Kazumi, mientras que el de Naruto no se pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas a la cámara.

 **Las oraciones no nos salvaran**

Aparecen los Titanes invadiendo la ciudad, algunos con expresiones extrañas en sus rostros.

 **Solo la voluntad de luchar puede cambiar nuestro mundo**

El ejército de las Murallas con sus miembros se prepara para pelear contra con los Titanes.

 **Utiliza tu fuerza para ignorar a esos cerdos**

Se ve la cara detallada del Titán Colosal observando hacia el frente.

 **Que se ríen de la voluntad de avanzar**

La Muralla tiene una gran rotura provocada por el Titán anteriormente dicho.

 **Nuestra satisfacción personal como ganado refuerza esta falsa realidad**

Empiezan a caer escombros de la misma Muralla destrozada.

 **¡Somos tan libres como lobos hambrientos!**

Irina aparece en el aire contemplando el panorama que tiene frente a ella.

 **Canaliza la humillación en tus puños y lucha la opresión de esta prisión**

Esta vez Annie estaba corriendo por tejados de las casas, mientras que a la vez usa el EDM3D para moverse en el aire hasta llegar a Mikasa, que también estaba utilizando el mismo equipo.

 **¡Ya sea que tu cuerpo este preso o no, vas a matar a tu presa!**

Luego aparece Irina fijando a un Titán y tras una maniobra de desplazamiento tridimensional le hace un corte diagonal en la nuca, matándolo. Mientras que Naruto está parado en un tejado cercano sosteniendo entre sus dedos una cuchilla de Acero Súper Endurecido que seguidamente arrojo a un Titán en sus ojos.

 **A medida que tu cuerpo se quema con un impulso desbordante, recoge tu arco y dispara rápidamente una flecha ardiente**

Los demás miembros están atacando a los Titanes que intentan entrar por la brecha de la Muralla a cañonazos, después se observa a los Miembros del Ciclo Nº104 sobre un ascensor de madera disparando con armas de fuego, después aparece Irina seguido de Naruto, ambos saltaron de la Muralla para intentar matar al Titán Colosal.

 **(Música)**

A continuación, Jean hace un mortal hacia atrás y todos los miembros del grupo de exploración se alzan al aire y van a masacrar a los Titanes mientras se van mostrando imágenes aleatorias del manga y del anime. Aparecen Irina, Kazumi y Mikasa haciendo un corte diagonal independiente, y finalmente, se ven a los miembros principales del grupo mirando hacia el sol.

 **Fin De Opening**

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre unas hermosas flores de un color azul exótico, para que seguidamente el viento las moviera con cariño en alguna parte del distrito de Shiganshina en la parte exterior de la muralla María …

En dicho lugar, una niña se preguntaba si debería contarle a su padre acerca de las pesadillas. Las pesadillas, sobre los Titanes, los soldados, la muerte y las raras muñecas. Todo esto ha estado plagando su cabeza en un letargo que ha durado meses y que cada día va empeorando. Si bien su padre no es ese tipo de médico, ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacerse de su dolencia.

La sangre es muy constante en estos extraños sueños. Salpicado en los árboles, en la hierba, surcados por titanes y cadáveres por igual, el material está en todas partes. Sin embargo, las muñecas son aún peores, una variedad de juguetes infantiles aparentemente inocentes que la atemorizan más. Ubicadas sobre seda lisa, con sombras siniestras que marcan poses antinaturales, rodeadas por el hedor de la muerte y el dolor y –

Los cuerpos claramente humanos … solo que mutilados. Al principio le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que los cuerpos están reflejando las muñecas, pero ella ha

visto las posturas con tanta frecuencia que ya no considera el pensamiento. Las chaquetas y correas de los soldados son demasiado familiares, y las prendas de vestir -una bufanda, una corbata- que llevan puesto unos cadáveres más allá de los juguetes están cubiertos de sangre.

Los cadáveres nunca le han sido ajenos, pero el horror y la desolación de la vista pesan sobre su pequeño corazón y constriñe sus pulmones como nadie lo creería nunca, como si se ahogara en nada más que el dolor, la pérdida y el dolor abrumador, y la consume por dentro.

 _ **Hay tanto dolor.**_

El único consuelo que encuentra es un niño que se cierne sobre ella, pero no podía distinguir quien era debido a que este estaba borroso.

"Lo siento, Irina." Una voz masculina desconocida susurro para seguidamente desapareciera de su vista.

Sí, debería decirle a su padre.

Hasta que de pronto despertó de golpe revelando sus hermosos ojos verdes, junto a un pequeño grito horror que provoco que un par de cuervos salieran aleteando completamente asustados del árbol hacia cualquier lugar menos donde habían estado hace un momento atrás.

La niña había quedado en shock con el mismo sueño que la atemorizaba casi todos los días, Aunque ella se recuperó rápidamente al ver que una niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba fijamente muy preocupada, además al parecer la niña pelinegra la había estado llamando por el tono exasperado que uso indicaba que ella había estado llamándola desde hace bastante tiempo.

"¿Huh, Mikasa?" La niña de ojos verdes pregunto confusa al ver a su hermana.

La niña conocida como Mikasa Ackerman, es de tez blanca pálida. Tiene una melena de color azabache (Negro) que le llega hasta los hombros junto a un mechón que cruza su rostro. Sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono gris oscuro (Casi negro). Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido blanco que le llega hasta los tobillos con un tapado encima de color marrón clarito, además tiene una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

"Deberíamos volver." La niña pelinegra opino al ver que su hermana no se encontraba bien.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" La ojiverde pregunto nuevamente esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estabas en un sueño profundo y todavía crees que estas soñando?" La ojigris pregunto con un tono misterioso, que provoco que su hermana la mirara fijamente.

"No, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla." La niña hasta el momento desconocida respondió con un leve escalofrió al pensar en ello.

Aunque de pronto ambas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina que provenía del árbol que se elevaba sobre ellas.

"¿Qué estabas soñando, Irina (Eren)?" Una voz conocida para ambas niñas pregunto, ellas en respuesta solo desviaron su mirada hacia el árbol con expresiones sorprendidas, ya que la voz misteriosa de cierto niño había salido prácticamente de la nada.

La otra niña conocida como Irina Jaeger, es de tez casi bronceada. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos, de color azul verdoso. Su cabello es de color castaño oscuro, es largo y le llega hasta los hombros (Hay veces que lo ata en una trenza como su madre) y por la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente en una especie de estilo "cortina". Al ser alguien tan apasionada, a menudo frunce el ceño, haciéndola parecer enfadada o molesta. Su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones marrones, una camisa verde musgo y un chaleco marrón clarito.

"¡Naruto! Baja de ahí inmediatamente." La pelicastaña ordeno levantándose de golpe del duro suelo con una expresión molesta.

El niño conocido como Naruto (Sin apellido), es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de un color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa gris que se abría en el cuello y un chaleco negro.

"No quiero." El pelinegro contesto asomando la cabeza por la copa del árbol, mirando a Erina con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios, provocando que ella gruñera en voz baja por la respuesta de Naruto.

"Naruto." Mikasa advirtió con un tono de voz frio que provoco un escalofrió en el pelinegro, borrando de su expresión esa sonrisa de sus labios.

"Hai, hai, 'Kaa-san'." El ojinegro acepto con un tono divertido, para que seguidamente se arrojara de la copa del árbol cayendo con gracia entremedio de Irina y Mikasa.

Ellas al ver esto no se impresionaron tanto, ya que lo habían visto otras veces saltar de lugares prácticamente altos y largarse de estos sin sufrir algún tipo traumatismo o quedar con un hueso roto por la caída.

"Siempre me pregunto cómo haces eso …" Irina opino de brazos cruzados con algo de celos.

Mikasa al ver que Naruto ya estaba en tierra firme con ellas, dejo que el pelinegro siguiera hablando con Irina, ya que por mientras ella se dio la vuelta para buscar una especie de mochila improvisada para recoger leña.

"Tal vez sea muy ágil.", Naruto contesto encogiéndose de hombros, mientras a la vez recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho hace un minuto atrás a su amiga. "¿Y de que se trataba tu sueño?" El pelinegro pregunto algo curioso a la niña de ojos verdes.

"… ¿Qué estaba soñando?", La ojiverde pregunto para sí misma en voz baja para que seguidamente pusiera su mano izquierda en su rostro. "No lo recuerdo." La pelicastaña respondió levantando la mirada muy confusa por no poder recordar nada sobre su pesadilla.

"Naruto, ya no la molestes." La pelinegra dijo con seriedad, apartando al ojinegro de Irina.

El pelinegro en respuesta se encogió de hombros para seguidamente pateara el árbol que tiene frente suyo, ocasionando que de este cayera una mochila de acampar verde oscuro que, Naruto la atrapo en el aire antes de que esta terminara arruinándose en el suelo por la caída, para luego ponerse dicha mochila en su espalda.

"Mikasa.", Irina llamo distraídamente a su hermana. "Tu cabello ha crecido más, ¿No?" La ojiverde opino con interés, dándole una mirada al hermoso cabello negro de su hermana.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" La ojinegra dijo con una leve sonrisa, tocándose su cabello con la mano derecha acomódenselo porque una ráfaga de viento lo había desacomodado de su lugar original.

El pelinegro que estaba escuchando la conversación decidió entrometerse solo para que ver qué pasaba, pero no iba a salir como él pensó en un principio.

"Y, ¿Qué hay de mi hermoso cabello?" Naruto pregunto hinchando el pecho con orgullo, para que seguidamente un extraño brillo iluminara su rebelde cabello negro de punta.

"Tu cabello esta igual que siempre." Ambas hermanas contestaron con expresiones neutras.

Esto ocasiono que Naruto cayera sobre sus rodillas siendo rodeado por un aura de depresión.

"Eso sonó algo cruel …" El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja, para que casi al instante empezara a dibujar con una ramita que había sacado prácticamente de la nada una imagen de sí mismo rodeado por una extraña aura en el suelo de tierra.

Mientras que Irina se reía en voz alta por las payasadas de Naruto, y Mikasa se reía levemente en voz baja … aunque de pronto la ojinegra, dejo de reírse cuando se volvió hacia su hermana. Naruto levanto la mirada algo confuso cuando escucho que ambas hermanas habían dejado de reírse de golpe. La ojiverde frunce el ceño ante la sorpresa que se dibuja en la cara de ambos, pero antes de que pueda preguntar por qué, la ojinegra le gano de antemano.

"¿Irina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" La pelinegra, hace pregunta tras pregunta con obvia preocupación en su rostro.

El caso es que ella no. Al menos, ella cree que no lo es, hasta que se lleva una mano a la cara y toca una lágrima que cae por su mejilla. Irina se estremece de sorpresa, los ojos parpadean desde la cara preocupada de la ojinegra hasta su dedo.

"Y-Yo ... yo no ..." La pelicastaña tartamudeo en voz alta, tratando de negar que había estado llorando.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan, y se da la vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda a Naruto y Mikasa, para limpiarse el resto de sus lágrimas. Cuando ya no salen más de estas, por lo que es seguro decir que ha terminado con sus llantos, tan ocultos (Incluso para ella) que podría haber sido.

Mikasa todavía parece que quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace, lo mismo paso con Naruto quiso decir algo gracioso para aliviar el clima algo incómodo, pero una sola mirada de la ojinegra lo silencio en el acto. Por lo que solo decidieron comenzar el viaje a la residencia Jaeger.

* * *

 **Año 845, Distrito Shiganshina.**

Irina, Naruto y Mikasa se adentraron entre la multitud de personas, e Irina todavía se encontraba limpiando la humedad de sus ojos. Su nariz estaba roja, y mientras seca sus manos en su pantalón marrón, la evidencia de su llanto todavía está allí. La pelicastaña deliberadamente ignora todos los intentos de su hermana de identificar que Naruto fue el culpable de sus lágrimas, mientras que este último protestaba en voz alta que nunca haría algo como eso, pero es obvio que el orgullo de Irina es lo que hace que se reprima y no diga nada al respecto del tema durante su larga caminata.

Ella solo abre la boca una vez que pasan las puertas, donde la gente se ha dispersado lo suficiente para que pudieran caminar tranquilamente y la ojiverde tiene suficiente espacio para decirles algo a Naruto y Mikasa.

"Ninguno de los dos le dirá de esto a nadie, principalmente tu Naruto." La ojiverde gruño al pelinegro, para que seguidamente apretara sus puños con fuerza en el agarre de las correas de su arnés. Su expresión facial es de completa ira, aunque Mikasa no parece en absoluto molestarse por su expresión, pero Naruto se apartó un poco de ella … solo por su seguridad y a la vez dijo unas palabras en voz baja.

"Porque siempre soy al primero al que le echan la culpa …" El ojinegro susurro en voz baja, agachando levemente su cabeza observando sus pies con una pequeña nube de depresión rodeándolo nuevamente.

Tanto Irina como Mikasa ignoraron las palabras del pelinegro al igual que su reacción algo dramática.

"No lo haré.", La pelinegra prometió con una expresión seria a la ojiverde. "Pero si no sabes porque estabas llorando, ¿No sería mejor que hablaras con tu madre o tu padre al respecto?" La ojinegra pregunto con la misma expresión seria, aunque tiene un rastro de preocupación por su hermana.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no!", La pelicastaña protesto, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada mordaz. "No hay manera en el infierno que alguna vez les cuente sobre eso …" Irina murmuro en voz baja desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ella pensó que la conversación se había terminado allí, pero el hedor del alcohol se acercó abruptamente, seguido de la voz áspera de un soldado muy familiar para los tres.

"¿Qué es eso de que estabas llorando, Irina? …", Una voz masculina pregunto para seguidamente hacer una pausa porque le agarro un pequeño hipo por su borrachez. "¿Acaso este mocoso te hizo algo de nuevo?" El mismo hombre pregunto con seriedad dándole una larga mirada al pelinegro que trago saliva negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Hannes." Irina dijo en voz alta el nombre del soldado.

El hombre conocido como Hannes, es una persona bastante alta, de constitución fuerte, tez pálida, cabello rubio y corto, unos pequeños ojos ámbar y unas cejas muy finas del mismo color que su cabello. También tiene algunas arrugas en su rostro, además de un fino bigote oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme estándar de los Miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, con una camisa gris simple por debajo.

"¿Enserio siempre tengo que ser yo el culpable? ..." Naruto murmuro nuevamente con un suspiro 'triste' al final de sus palabras, que nuevamente fue ignorado por los presentes.

"O …", El rubio mayor hizo una pausa para inclinarse al nivel de la niña de 10 años con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. "¿Mikasa se enojó contigo?" El ojiámbar pregunto esta vez riéndose a carcajadas por el efecto del alcohol, que había impregnado su sistema circulatorio.

Irina se tapó la nariz con una mano, ya que el olor abrumador de vino sale de la boca del hombre en oleadas … Aunque este no era el único que estaba bebiendo durante la guardia, ya que ella se dio cuenta de esto al ver a la vuelta de la esquina. Los hombres que se supone que están de servicio con el rubio mayor están sentados en cajas de cartón, con las mejillas sonrojadas de lo ebrios que estaban y cada uno tiene su propia botella de vino. La niña de ojos verdes frunce el ceño y las correas de cuero de su arnés crujen cuando su agarre se aprieta en descontento por ver esta escena tan patética.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría llorando?", La pelicastaña pregunto con un tono exigente, pero rápidamente hizo una pausa para alejarse un poco del soldado. "¡Apestas a alcohol!", La ojiverde acuso al hombre mayor que ni se inmuto por esto. "Además, ¿Por qué están bebiendo de nuevo?" Irina pregunto con una mueca muy molesta.

"Para divertirnos un poco niña, ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?" Hannes pregunto con la misma sonrisa borracha, para que seguidamente sacara una nueva botella de vino prácticamente de la nada.

"Si yo …" Pero el pelinegro no llego a terminar de hablar porque un codazo inesperado de parte de Mikasa en la boca del estómago lo silencio de inmediato.

"¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?" El rubio mayor pregunto al ojinegro con una sonrisa esperanzadora, ya que les gustaría tener otro compañero de bebidas de vez en cuando… Aunque por un momento dudo en eso porque el pelinegro todavía es un niño y podría tener problemas con sus superiores.

El ojinegro en respuesta negó con la cabeza sosteniendo su estómago con una mueca adolorida, porque ese golpe fue preciso y con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo con un gran dolor en el estómago que durara aproximadamente una hora más o menos. Hannes al ver esto se desilusiono un poco, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros para darle un largo trago a su botella de vino, porque es más alcohol para él.

"¿No ... se supone que ... debes estar trabajando ...?" La ojiverde pregunto con un tono muy serio, manteniendo su voz nivelada, tratando de no provocar la ira de los hombres más del doble de su tamaño, obviamente sabía que Mikasa y Naruto la protegerían en una pelea como esta … aunque ella tampoco se queda atrás en las peleas, pero estos son soldados, y los adultos que caminaban por las calles de tierra no dudarían en ver una pelea resultante como resultado de la delincuencia, a pesar del respetable parentesco de la niña Jaeger.

"Si, estamos vigilando las puertas hoy.", El ojiámbar respondió, agitando una mano. No se tambalea como lo hacen algunos de sus compañeros, pero hay algo extraño en su equilibrio. Es como si estuviera listo para caerse en cualquier momento, y eso es lo que hace que Irina se enfurezca más. "Hemos estado aquí todo el día. Comenzó a darnos hambre y, bueno, también nos dio mucha sed. El vino es un líquido disponible, niña, así que lo estamos bebiendo." Hannes dijo con una sonrisa al mirar su botella de vino que brillo extrañamente cuando la miro.

"Pero si están borrachos, ¡¿Cómo van a luchar?!" La pelicastaña exigió cada vez más molesta que antes, inclinándose hacia delante con enojo.

Mikasa miro a su hermana, mientras que Naruto solo escuchaba en silencio la conversación. Y los soldados tuvieron el descaro de mirarla sin comprender sus palabras.

"¿Huh?", El rubio mayor hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¿Cuándo tendríamos que luchar?" El ojiámbar pregunto después de otra breve pausa.

"¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto!", Irina grito en voz alta. Y es en una situación como esta es cuando Mikasa está más o menos molesta por el intercambio de palabras, aunque es difícil saber si la molestia de la ojiverde está dirigida a Naruto o a los soldados con los que está hablando. "¡Cuando 'ellos' rompan las paredes y entren! ¡Es cuando más te necesitamos! Pero ahora estás sentado con tus compañeros todo borracho, y si la situación realmente aumenta, ¡Todos estaremos jodidos!" La ojiverde señalo en voz alta al soldado rubio.

"Irina, no grites. Me haces doler la cabeza." Hannes murmuro con las manos frotándose las sienes, ignorando por ahora la última palabra que había dicho la niña.

Las palabras de la pelicastaña solo hicieron que los soldados se rieran, aumentando aún más su furia. Nada enoja más a un niño que la idea de que los adultos no los tomen en serio. Hasta que de pronto otro guardia responde a sus preocupaciones, empujándola con la punta de su bota juguetonamente.

"Pero si es la hija del Dr. Jaeger. Tienes espíritu, chica. Pero si 'ellos' se las arreglan para romper la muralla, tranquila que nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ni una sola vez en los últimos 100 años la han roto." Un soldado por ahora desconocido recordó con una sonrisa confiada y borracha a la vez.

Ella apenas piensa que sea tan fácil como el soldado borracho había dicho.

"Pero …", La pelicastaña hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¡Mi papa dijo que en momento como estos es cuando más estamos en peligro!" Irina comento en voz alta, muy segura de sus palabras.

Grisha Jaeger es el hombre más inteligente que ella conoce. Su palabra está por encima de todos los demás, padre o no. Ella los mira a todos, una súplica para que estén sobrios y sean decentes en sus trabajos por lo menos una vez en la vida. Mientras que los ojos de Hannes se suavizaron ante la mención del Dr. Jaeger.

"¿El Dr. Jaeger dijo eso? Bueno, él tiene razón.", El rubio mayor asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Irina. "El salvo a nuestro pueblo de una plaga. No podemos agradecerle lo suficiente …", El ojiámbar hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Pero, cariño cuando te conviertes en soldado, puedes ver todo sobre las murallas, como mantenerlas, entre otras cosas. Además, esta cosa tiene 50 metros de altura, no hay forma de que los Titanes puedan sobrepasarla o atravesarla." Hannes tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Irina le envió una mirada fría, y Hannes se estremece. No era la reacción que esperaba obtener de ella, obviamente.

"Entonces, ¿Ni siquiera tienen la voluntad para luchar contra ellos?", La ojiverde pregunto con claro tono molesto. "¿¡Qué no sabes nada de como eliminarlos si atraviesan las murallas!?" La pelicastaña exigió al soldado rubio que hizo una mueca por la jaqueca de su cabeza.

Hannes extiende la mano, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica antes de que sus gritos empeoren los temblores de su palpitante dolor de cabeza, pero ella retrocede enojada. Mikasa muestra una mirada preocupada pero no hace nada para detener la siguiente diatriba. Mientras que Naruto solo se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras de Irina para ver hasta donde llegaba esto.

"¿Cómo diablos se hacen llamar 'Miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias'? ¡¿Eh?!", La pelicastaña exclamo cada vez más furiosa con el soldado. "¡No tienen derecho de llevar ese nombre, como si todos fueran dignos de luchar contra los titanes! Sería mejor que se cambiaran el nombre por el de 'Vagos de la muralla'." Irina dijo en voz alta.

Las mejillas de la niña están rojas por su arrebato, su nariz estaba aún más roja que antes de su llanto. Su pequeño cuerpo tiembla de rabia, y su cabeza tiembla de la incredulidad. Ella está poniendo su vida en manos de los Miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias. La Policía Militar nunca estará allí para ayudar a la gente cuando los titanes destruyan las murallas. El Grupo de Apoyo proporciona limpieza y respaldo a los Miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias. Los soldados que Irina tiene frente a ella supuestamente se encargan de proteger a la gente, pero en cambio prefieren guardar su vino más de cerca.

"¡Si, eso suena bastante bien!", El rubio acepto con una sonrisa, apoyando su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica. Irina habitualmente solía apartarlo, refunfuñando algo acerca de no ser una niña pequeña, pero su tono alegre la congela en su lugar. "Pero sabes cariño, que cuando la gente ve a los soldados luchando …", El ojiámbar hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente su mano se moviera hacia el hombro de Irina, mientras que a la vez se pone de cuclillas para estar al nivel de los ojos de la hija del doctor Jaeger. "Saben que algo malo sucedió. Todo el mundo es mucho más feliz cuando no hacemos nada, llamándonos vividores inútiles. Y eso significa que toda la humanidad está a salvo." Hannes explico alborotara el cabello de la niña, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición de cuclillas.

Para Irina ese es el argumento más razonable que ha escuchado en todo el día, y aunque esta tentada de devolverle el golpe a uno de los amigos de Hannes que habla mal de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ella sabe que ha pasado demasiado tiempo hablando … Perdiendo su tiempo, y además que Mikasa empezó a tirar de su manga. Naruto cerró los ojos temporalmente al recordar algo que llego de repente a su cabeza. Pero esto no impide que la niña de ojos verdes tenga de la última palabra.

"Si, lo sé. Puede que no salgamos …", La pelicastaña dijo en voz baja, haciendo una breve pausa que impaciento a Mikasa. "Pero viviremos mucho tiempo comiendo y durmiendo tanto como podamos, pero … estamos viviendo como … como … ganado." Irina murmuro con un tono tranquilo que contrasta con los breves gritos que expulso antes, y aunque ciertamente no será el final de la conversación si alguna vez los encuentra emborrachándose otra vez.

Las palabras de Irina dejaron con los ojos bien abiertos a Hannes y muy sorprendido a la vez, ya que él no había visto ese punto de vista que dijo la niña de ojos verdes … Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus compañeros borrachos.

"¡Esta chica sí que sabe hablar!" El primer soldado comento con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

"No como tú que no puedes hacer nada, ¿Cierto, Hannes?" El segundo soldado pregunto a su compañero de bebida.

"Uh, cierto." El rubio contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

Irina al escuchar los comentarios burlones de esos soldados apretó sus puños con ira para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso lento con dirección a su casa y a la vez aparto la mano de su hermana de su brazo. Mikasa al ver este gesto de su hermana frunció el ceño para que al instante fuera detrás de ella, mientras que Naruto solo las siguió en silencio.

"¡Hey, Irina!" El ojiámbar llamo en voz alta a la hija del Dr. Jaeger.

Pero, aunque trato de llamar en voz alta a la niña junto a Mikasa y Naruto, ellos no le prestaron nada de atención siguiendo su camino hacia su casa, además que ignoraron las risas burlonas de los soldados borrachos que enojo más a la ojiverde.

"¡Estás loca, chica!" El primer soldado dijo entre risas.

"¿Ella … desea unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento?" Hannes pregunto en voz baja para sí mismo, formándose una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Naruto sin que Irina y Mikasa lo vieran giro la cabeza en dirección a la escuadra borracha chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, provocando algo muy divertido para el pelinegro, pero perturbador para Hannes y sus dos compañeros de guardia. Ellos estaban tomando tranquilamente su preciado vino, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo en seco de esta acción.

"… ¡Pero que mierda!" El segundo soldado grito escupiendo el líquido de la botella que tiene en su mano izquierda.

Lo mismo paso con el tercer soldado que escupió el contenido de la botella de vino de golpe para seguidamente mirarla fijamente y cuando lo hizo palideció.

"No puede ser …" El mismo soldado murmuro en voz baja con su mirada fija en la botella de vino.

"Y, ¿Ahora qué les pasa?" El rubio pregunto con molestia, ya que el grito de su compañero provoco que su cabeza le doliera más que antes.

Mientras con el primer soldado se acercaba con una expresión curiosa hacia sus compañeros para ver que les pasaba.

"El vino se convirtió en ...", Tanto el segundo como el tercer soldado hicieron una pausa antes de continuar con su última palabra. "¡AGUA!" Ambos respondieron a la misma vez con lágrimas estilo anime cayendo por sus mejillas.

El primer soldado quedo con la boca abierta en estado de shock, mientras que Hannes palideció tanto que por un momento que su cabello tomo un color blanco de anciano … pero rápidamente se recuperó tomando la botella de su compañero de tragos de la mano para seguidamente verter el líquido en sus manos izquierda y al ver que se trataba de agua reacciono como cualquier alcohólico lo habría hecho.

"¡NOOO!" El ojiámbar grito de angustia, y su grito fue escuchando hasta en la muralla Sina asustando a los habitantes de dicho lugar.

* * *

 **Muralla Rose, Distrito Trost**

Un hombre de edad avanzada tomaba tranquilamente una botella de alcohol en algún bar dentro del Distrito Trost, pero de repente fue interrumpido cuando escucho un grito desgarrador que supo al instante del porque había sido. Por lo que se levantó de su asintió tambaleándose para salir afuera y mirar el cielo, dicho hombre es calvo con un bigote gris. Sus ojos son color miel, y con notables y numerosas arrugas en su rostro, además es alto (1,80m) y delgado. Lleva puesto el uniforme de Comandante de los Miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias.

"Rezo por esa pobre alma …" Pixis susurro en voz baja, mientras escondía su preciosa y sensual botella de vino dentro de su uniforme pensando que ese maldito ladrón de alcohol le quitaría su vino.

* * *

Naruto al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Hannes se rió en voz baja y de forma diabólica, mientras que Irina y Mikasa no le prestaron atención porque sus mentes estaban en otro lado.

La pelinegra no dice mucho cuando está cerca de otras personas. Es algo que la pelicastaña espera de su hermana sanguinolenta, ella le empezó a llamar a su hermana por ese apodo desde hace un año, y la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambas nunca olvidaran las circunstancias en las que se encontraron que por suerte ese mismo día conocieron al pelinegro que las salvo de otros dos matones que habían aparecido de la nada, y además ella entiende que una situación como esa afectaría la locuacidad de alguien después de como quedaron los cadáveres de aquellos raptores. Eso está bien, sin embargo. La ojiverde habla por los tres, incluido el ojinegro porque este no era muy bueno en las palabras que digamos. Irina puede decir que la ojinegra quiere decir algo, la cara de la chica asiática se dobla de preocupación. Lejos de que ella pueda evitar que Mikasa diga lo que piensa al respecto.

"¿Qué?" La ojiverde exigió entre dientes, no desagradablemente.

Su hermana niega con la cabeza, la mirada fija en el suelo, pero aun maniobrando expertamente alrededor de la gente que tiene delante.

"Es solo que …", La pelinegra hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Irina, no creo que debas unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento." Mikasa aconsejo, levantando sus ojos oscuros para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Irina, su propia mirada dura y obstinada.

"¿Qué, también piensas que son idiotas?" La pelicastaña pregunto con un gruñido de molestia al final de sus palabras, mientras desviaba su mirada de Mikasa para empezar a mirar fijamente a Naruto.

Aunque este último le devolvió la mirada como diciendo 'A mí no me mires, yo no he dicho nada' poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón para hacerlo más creíble … Irina le cree a medias, pero por el momento fue suficiente para ella.

"No estoy diciendo que sean idiotas ni nada parecido, Irina. Es solo que, si te lastimas por unirte …" Aunque de repente la ojinegra fue interrumpida por una campana, y su hermana levanto la cabeza por el fuerte ruido.

"¡La Legión de Reconocimiento está de vuelta! ¡La puerta principal se está abriendo! ¡Vamos, Mikasa, Naruto! ¡Los héroes están de regreso!" Irina dijo con entusiasmo, mientras toma las manos de ambos para seguidamente arrastrarlos a la fuerza detrás de ella.

Aunque en una de esas cosas del 'destino', el pelinegro se tropezó cayendo de cara, pero esto no detuvo a la ojiverde de seguir arrastrándolo todo el camino hacia su destino. Mikasa podría haberla detenido a su hermana y decirle que estaban matando a Naruto … literalmente, pero encogiéndose de hombros dejo que simplemente sucediera.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Irina soltó la mano de Naruto dejándolo tirado en el suelo para seguidamente encontrar varios grupos de personas apretadas a los lados de la calle de tierra, casi como si estuvieran viendo un desfile. Ella incapaz de obtener una mejor vista y maldijo en voz baja por eso, pero al instante la pelicastaña se las ingenia encontrando un par de cajas de madera apiladas, por lo que se sube en ellas **[Pero sin querer le piso la cabeza al pelinegro que estaba tirado en el suelo]** , dejando a su hermana al nivel del suelo antes de recordar su presencia y rápidamente le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a subir a una pila de cajas adyacente **[Aunque ella también piso a Naruto enterrando su cabeza más en suelo de tierra, pero ella lo hizo apropósito xD]**. Casi al segundo escucha el sonido del paso de los caballos y se pone de puntillas para saludar a sus héroes con una sonrisa de alegría.

Lo que está pasando por las puertas no es digno del título de héroes.

La Legión de Reconocimiento está rota psicológicamente, sangrienta y muy maltratada. Hay más miembros vendados que personas, innumerables heridos y muertos. No es algo en lo que Irina quiere pensar cuando piensa en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero la realidad es clara frente a sus ojos. A pesar de todas sus predicciones sobre como la realidad de la invasión de los Titanes está demasiado cerca, ella se ha negado a sí misma la realidad de la mortalidad de los Titanes. Está más claro que nunca, la culpa, el dolor y la perdida que envuelve a los soldados. Un hombre rubio atrapa su mirada, ve su sonrisa feliz y rápidamente baja la mirada hacia la crin de su caballo. Ella frunce el ceño por esto. Nadie puede enfrentarla, ni el comandante, ni su segundo al mando. Tal vez se equivoca al considerar que la Legión de Reconocimiento es la más poderosa. Tienen poco peso y son ridiculizados como desperdicio de dinero de impuestos, pero continúan luchando por la humanidad y por el mundo fuera de las Murallas. Además, de esto, sin embargo, los adultos si tienen un punto.

Algunos hacen todo lo posible para mostrar su apoyo, sobre todo los jóvenes y los niños, Irina observa todo esto detenidamente en especial a los ancianos y la clase trabajadora que ven a los soldados con disgusto y sin la más mínima lastima por ellos. Mientras que Irina escanea a la multitud reunida, parada en sus lugares simplemente porque no quieren ser pisoteados por la legión que se aproxima, señala a algunos adultos preocupados también, mirando entre las filas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se da cuanta al instante que están buscando a sus hijos, hijas, esposas, hermanos. Algunos niños pequeños que nota mirando hacia arriba a los enormes exploradores también buscando a sus padres.

"¿Por qué hay tan pocos de ellos?" El primer civil pregunto con cierto nivel de tristeza.

"Un grupo de ellos fue devorado. Esto es lo que ganas por salir al exterior." El segundo civil respondió con seriedad.

Solo una mujer se atreve a acercarse a ellos. Su pequeño y huesudo cuerpo esta encorvado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella camina en línea recta hacia el Comandante.

"¡Moisés, Moisés!" Una anciana llamo entre los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento para ver si encontraba a su querido hijo.

Irina no recuerda el nombre del Comandante de la legión, pero si sabía quién era por su cargo. El último cambio de manos demasiado breve con la creciente tasa de mortalidad de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y pregunta por su hijo.

El Comandante conocido como Keith Shadis, es un hombre de apariencia intimidante. Tiene el cabello de color negro de piel ligeramente morena, ojos cafés claros marcados por unas enormes ojeras bien ennegrecidas y lleva una pequeña barba. Como miembro del ejército de la humanidad suele llevar el uniforme estándar compuesto por una chaqueta marrón con pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones, además de una capa verde oscuro.

"Disculpe.", La mujer susurra en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto para que el Comandante pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, preocupada. Ella toma una larga buscada sobre los soldados restantes, como si de alguna manera extrañara a quien sea que estuviera buscando. La ojiverde se encuentra inclinándose hacia delante también, ayudando a mirar a pesar de que no está segura de quien es la mujer que está buscando. "Mi hijo, Moisés … no puedo encontrarlo …", La anciana se hunde de rodillas después de otra buscada fallida. "¿Dónde está mi hijo?" La Sra. Braun pregunto muy preocupada, mientras agarraba la capa del Comandante de legión con desesperación.

El Comandante palidece un poco al escuchar las palabras de la madre de Moisés, luego se gira a su derecha para mirar al soldado que tiene a su izquierda.

"Es ella, la madre de Moisés. Entréguenselo." Shadis ordeno a su segundo al mando que asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Eso?" La ojiverde murmura para ella misma. No es la forma más adecuada de referirse a un cadáver, definitivamente nada respetuoso. El hombre ya no está viviendo, pero ella cree que merece prenombres a los que fue referido cuando todavía estaba vivo. Pero cuando su mirada sigue al segundo al mando, a una carreta-vagón cerca del hombre rubio de antes que la reconoció, el pequeño bulto recuperado definitivamente no es lo suficientemente grande como para contener un cadáver. Una extremidad tal vez, pero …

Ella jadea, al igual que el resto de la multitud … menos, Naruto que todavía seguía tirado en el suelo.

Lo que había dentro es un miembro humano.

Un brazo, para ser exactos, se revela cuando la dama desenvuelve la tela gris. El olor a carne podrida golpea la nariz de todos, y mientras escenas como esta son comunes o raras en algunos casos extremos, pero nunca falla para que Irina se estremezca. Se vuelve hacia Mikasa, solo para encontrar a la otra chica mirándola fijamente con una expresión algo suave. Luego de unos segundos ambas volvieron su atención a la mujer cuando ella grita de horror, mirando el brazo de su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas abrazando con fuerza el miembro faltante del cuerpo desaparecido de su hijo, Moisés para seguidamente romper en llanto.

Es difícil escuchar a la madre de Moisés cuando ella llora, ya que su voz se quiebra. Hasta que de repente la mirada de la mujer se elevó lentamente del brazo cortado de Moisés al Comandante Shadis que está delante de ella, sus ojos están ensombrecidos por su cabeza inclinada.

Shadis decidió agacharse sobre una rodilla para estar al nivel de la madre de Moisés para decirle unas palabras, aunque no estaba seguro de que decirle al respecto, pero ella le gano de mano con una pregunta.

"Pero … mi hijo … fue útil, ¿Verdad?", La madre de Moisés pregunto con su mirada fija en el comandante. Shadis se sobresalta de su ensoñación y observa a la mujer, perplejo y tembloroso. "Él podría … no haber sido un héroe, ¡Pero al menos murió ayudando a combatir al enemigo de la humanidad, ¿Verdad?!" La Sra. Braun dijo entre lágrimas y suplicas que están marcadas con chirridos de angustia, y con cada palabra Shadis se estremece ligeramente dejándolo shockeado temporalmente.

Irina se inclina hacia adelante, sus dedos descansan precariamente en el borde de la caja superior, mientras Mikasa se estira para agarrar el dobladillo de su hermana para que no caiga en el proceso, mientras también intenta escuchar más de cerca.

"¡Por supuesto!" El pelinegro mayor contesto en voz alta, y la mujer asiente con la cabeza apretando el agarre del miembro faltante de su hijo más cerca de su pecho.

Irina se pregunta con morbo que va a hacer con eso, si va a darle a su hijo un entierro adecuado y donde lo enterrara, considerando que solo es un brazo. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la pelicastaña se detienen repentinamente por el Comandante Shadis que empezó a hablar una vez más.

"No … durante esta misión, nosotros …", El ojimarrón hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "No, incluso después de todas nuestras misiones, ¡No hemos podido hacer ningún progreso!", El comandante grito con los hombros encorvados y agitados. Los otros soldados detrás de él, sus oficiales, ni siquiera se estremecen cuando su voz se eleva y rebota en las paredes y callejones del área circundante. Las personas a su alrededor comienzan a murmurar en voz baja, se aquietan mientras el continua. "Soy un fracaso. ¡Moisés murió sin poder hacer nada! ¡Solo he conseguido soldados muertos! ¡Y no hemos aprendido nada útil acerca de los titanes!" Shadis revelo en voz alta con la cabeza agachada mostrando que se disculpaba con las personas que los estaban observando, pero también iba totalmente hacia la madre de Moisés.

El silencio sigue, demasiado incomodo, y es dolorosamente evidente que la Legión de Reconocimiento no ha sido tan solo una espina en los costados de los Titanes. La charla silenciosa solo estalla una vez más para llenar el vacío que dejaron las palabras del Comandante. Irina lanza una rápida mirada a Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de 'Yo Te Lo Dije' que ella nivela. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, la Legión de Reconocimiento ya se había marchado, dejando a la madre de Moisés sentada sola en el camino de tierra, con solo el brazo de su hijo para consolarla.

* * *

 **Información Desglosable De La Actualidad**

*En cuanto a las Murallas (Parte 1)*

La Humanidad vive dentro de tres capas de Murallas.

La capa externa es Wall María.

La siguiente capa es la Wall Rose.

Finalmente, la capa de protección es el centro Wall Sina.

*En cuanto a las Murallas (Parte 2)*

Las distancias entre las Murallas son casi idénticas.

100 kilómetros hay entre María y Rose.

130 kilómetros entre Rose y Sina.

Y 250 kilómetros entre Sina y el centro.

 **Fin De La Información Desglosable De La Actualidad**

* * *

"Bueno, eso fue una jodida vergüenza.", El tercer civil opino de brazos cruzados a su amigo que tiene a su derecha, que sería el hombre frente a Irina, sin molestarse en guardar vergüenza. Su voz no se eleva por encima de las otras, pero ciertamente es la más ruidosa alrededor de las dos chicas. "Todos los que murieron en esa expedición aun estarían vivos si se quedaran en las murallas. Sanos y seguros." El mismo civil dijo con su mirada en la anciana que todavía seguía sollozando en silencio.

"Y no es broma.", El cuarto civil respondió con los ojos cerrados. "En este punto, ¿Qué estamos haciendo con la legión? Desperdiciar el dinero de los impuestos, eso es todo. Y mantener contentos y alimentados a todos los Titanes. Deberíamos simplemente-" Pero repentinamente el civil fue interrumpido, y cualquier otra cosa que podría haber tenido que agregar fue cortado abruptamente por una rama de leña que lo golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El hombre suelta un grito de indignación, girándose para enfrentar a dos chicas y un … chico con una rama en su mano derecha, seguramente ese fue el mocoso que lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Mientras que la ojiverde no se arrepiente de sus acciones. Eso es lo que se merece por hablar mal de los hombres y mujeres que salen a luchar por la segunda oportunidad de la humanidad. Ella lo golpearía de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Mikasa la detuvo agarrándola de la nuca con fuerza y tiro de ella directamente de las cajas hacia un callejón dejando atrás a un Naruto muy confuso observando que en su mano derecha tiene una rama de leña que no sabía cómo diablos había llegado ahí.

El cuarto civil dejo ir a las dos chicas porque para él no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido, mientras que la pelicastaña suelta una serie de insultos cuando era arrastrada por su hermana hacia el Civil 4 que los miro confuso por eso.

"¿A que vino eso, mocoso?" El civil agredido exigió al pelinegro que lo miro fijamente.

"¿Qué cosa, viejo?" El ojinegro pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la rama de leña que tiene en su mano. Ya que todavía estaba analizando como había llegado esa rama en su mano.

"¡Mocoso maldito! ¡Todavía tienes la osadía de hacer esa pregunta!" El mismo civil grito con rabia, para que seguidamente lo señalara con su puño izquierdo.

Aunque antes de que pudiera darle su merecido al mocoso alguien lo detuvo por atrás.

"Hey, tranquilo amigo. No puedes golpear a un niño, puedes meterte en graves problemas." El tercer civil aconsejo con seriedad, dándole una pequeña mirada al pelinegro.

"Tch, lo que sea …" El civil agredido murmuro en voz baja algunos insultos dirigidos al pelinegro, ya que este formo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Mientras que ambos hombres se fueron del lugar dejando a Naruto con una mirada aburrida.

"Este viejo molesto, se atreve a elevar la voz en mi presencia …", Naruto hizo una pausa, dándole una pequeña mirada a su mano derecha. "Ya verás.", El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona partiendo en dos pedazos dicha rama de leña para seguidamente las apuntara hacia la cabeza calva de ese viejo molesto y su amigo que iba a su lado. "Tomen esto, jeje …" El ojinegro susurro en voz baja, mientras lanzaba las ramas partidas hacia el dúo bocón golpeándolos en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

Esto ocasiono que ambos gritaran de dolor sosteniendo sus cabezas con sus manos.

"¡Eso fue todo! ¡Ven para acá mocoso de mierda!" Ambos civiles agredidos rugieron de ira, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta para darle su merecido al mocoso, este ya no estaba … había desaparecido como una especie de fantasma.

* * *

 **Con Irina Y Mikasa**

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Mikasa?! ¡Mikasa! ¡Está bien, ya entendí!" Irina dijo una vez más, haciendo esfuerzos para liberarse del agarre de su hermana en vano. Ella al instante sintió que la pelinegra la envió con fuerza soltándola en el proceso, y la ojiverde se quedó sin aliento cuando chocó contra la pared detrás de ella, golpeando su cabeza contra dicha pared de piedra. La leña apilada en su espalda salió volando y las ramitas quedaron esparcidas por todo el piso de tierra. La mirada de Mikasa quema agujeros en su cráneo, y esto provoco que ella sintiera calor en sus mejillas. Ella aterriza en cuatro patas con su cabello castaño oscuro colgando en su rostro mientras frunce el ceño. Su cabeza se levanta para fulminar a su hermana con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar. "¿Qué diablos fue eso, Mikasa? ¡Ahora la leña está en todas partes!" Irina grito a su hermana que ni inmuto por los gritos de esta.

"Irina, Estabas pensando en unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento antes de esto. Tu … no cambiaste de idea, ¿O sí?" La pelinegra pregunto con absoluta seriedad, mientras estrechaba su mirada en su hermana.

La ojiverde levanto la mirada con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, al ver que su hermana la había descubierto … pero decidió no responderle bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo.

"Ayúdame a recoger esto." La castaña pidió en un susurro con la cabeza agachada para no hacer contacto visual con Mikasa.

"No es mucha." La ojinegra acepto en ayudar a su hermana, para que seguidamente ambas empezaran a juntar la leña.

Aunque de pronto otra vez fueron sorprendidas cuando escucharon la voz de cierto chico que habían olvidado.

"Con que acá estaban, Irina, Mikasa." Naruto comento con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ya que había venido riéndose todo el camino por lo que había hecho instantes atrás con ciertos civiles molestos.

"Y, ¿Tu dónde estabas, si se puede saber?" Irina pregunto levantándose de su posición, mientras acomodaba su mochila con leña que habían juntado con su hermana otra vez.

"¿Enserio me estás haciendo esa pregunta?", El ojinegro hizo una pausa, empezando a molestarse un poco. "Me dejaron tirado haya atrás con ese cabeza de rodilla." El pelinegro respondió, para que seguidamente se le borrara la sonrisa de sus labios reemplazándose por una cara de palo. Mientras que a la vez empezó a sacudirse la tierra y el polvo de su ropa, y rostro porque estaba hecho una mugre. Por lo que había sufrido minutos atrás de parte de la hija del Dr. Jaeger.

"No sé de qué estás hablando …" La castaña dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, en lo posible sin hacer contacto visual con el chico.

"Naruto, mentiroso." Mikasa apoyo a su hermana con una expresión neutral.

Esto provocó que el pelinegro se quedara observándolas fijamente con la misma expresión para luego suspirar con cansancio y decir unas palabras al respecto.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Vamos que el Sr y la Sra. Jaeger nos deben estar esperando." El ojinegro comento dándoles la espalda para seguidamente empezar a caminar a paso lento hacia la casa de Irina y Mikasa.

"¡Hey, espéranos!" La ojiverde dijo en voz alta, poniéndose al día con el pelinegro junto a Mikasa que ya había aparecido al lado de Irina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

Una vez que llegaron a la residencia Jaeger, Irina es la que saluda a su familia cuando ingresa a su modesta casa, anunciando la presencia de los tres mientras que Mikasa se arrastraba como una sombra, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto que apareció al lado de la mesa haciendo lo suyo para llamar la atención, por supuesto a su manera y esta era haciendo un completo escándalo.

"¡Buenos días, Sr. Jaeger, Sra. Jaeger!" Naruto saludo en voz alta, siendo lo más respetuoso y ruidoso posible.

Esto ocasiono que todos los presentes se taparon los oídos con muecas de dolor en sus rostros, aunque de pronto fue castigado por la Sra. Jaeger que golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza con un rodillo de amasar que había sacado de la nada.

"No grites dentro de la casa, Naruto." Carla dijo con una sonrisa algo espeluznante, que asusto al pelinegro.

La mujer conocida como Carla Jaeger, es de constitución media, con ojos grandes color ámbar de tonalidad clara y cejas un poco gruesas, de piel semi bronceada y un largo cabello color negro, atado en la parte baja del mismo con un listón magenta en forma de coleta, la cual mantiene en la parte frontal del lado derecho de su torso. Su atuendo consiste en una blusa amarilla de manga larga junto a una larga falda color rojo carmesí y un delantal blanco que luce encima de esta vestimenta.

"… H … A … I …" El ojinegro respondió de forma temblorosa, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos sobándose el chichón que se le estaba formando lentamente en dicho lugar.

Los demás solo se rieron al ver esto porque pasaba casi siempre que venía Naruto de visita a su casa pasaban cosas como estas. Cuando esto paso El Sr. Jaeger decidió saludar a sus hijas y al pelinegro.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo, Irina, Mikasa y …", El doctor hizo una pausa mirando al pelinegro que todavía seguía sobándose la cabeza con una mueca. "Naruto." Grisha saludo con una leve sonrisa desde su asiento de la mesa del comedor. Mientras a la vez estaba ordenando su equipo médico; ya que tiene una cita en la muralla Rose, y si Irina no se equivoca. Ya casi era la hora de que se fuera, y el sol estaba comenzando a bajar cuando Irina se dirige arroja su leña y la de Mikasa en el contenedor, mientras que la segunda nombrada se lava las manos.

El hombre conocido como Grisha Jaeger, es delgado, muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro. Con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgadas y largas, de ojos azul verdoso detrás de unos anteojos circulares.

"Llegan tarde.", La pelinegra mayor advirtió a los tres, lanzando una mirada ligeramente castigada sobre sus hombros que fue dirigirá a Mikasa e Irina, pero principalmente iba hacia a la última nombrada, dejando a Naruto tranquilo … por ahora. Luego se mueve desde la mesa hacia donde estaba su hija Irina inclinándose junto a ella, aparentemente mirando la colección de leña que las niñas han reunido. Irina puede sentir que sus orejas se calentaron. Es seguro que su madre se dio cuenta de esto, y probablemente sea regañada por eso. "Wow, Irina. Me sorprende que recogieras tanta leña hoy. ¿Lo recogiste todo por ti misma?" La ojiámbar pregunto con curiosidad.

Irina trago saliva, asintiendo. Su mirada esta fija en la madera granulosa bajo sus pies, los dedos golpean la cubierta del tronco rápidamente hacia abajo. Antes de que pueda pensar en hablar y seguir con su declaración, los dedos de su madre se cierran rápidamente alrededor de su oreja. Ella grita de sorpresa en respuesta, y su madre se ríe.

"Tu oreja estaba roja, estabas mintiendo. Mikasa te ayudo, ¿No es cierto?", Carla dedujo al instante, consiguiendo que su hija desviara la mirada algo avergonzada. "Irina. Mikasa no puede soportar todo tu peso para siempre. Es tu trabajo como hermana mayor ser la que hace todo el trabajo pesado." La pelinegra mayor explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mikasa es mayor que yo por un mes." La pelicastaña protesto en voz baja, y se gana una broma al oído de parte de su madre con referencia a Naruto.

" _¡_ _Oh sí_ _!,_ _yo soy mucho más joven, jeje_ …" El pelinegro pensó con una sonrisa algo burlona, ya que su cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre.

Mientras que todo esto sucedía, Naruto se sacó la mochila de su espalda apoyándola en el suelo para seguidamente abrirla secando una capa negra de esta.

"¡Todos miren esto!", El ojinegro llamo en voz alta a la familia Jaeger, aunque bajo un poco su tono de voz cuando vio que Carla lo amenazo con su rodillo. "Jeje, lo siento quería mostrarles algo que me enseño un anciano." Naruto comento con una risa nerviosa.

"¿Y de que se trata?" La ojiverde pregunto cruzándose de brazos, acercándose al lado del pelinegro.

Mientras que Carla, Grisha y Mikasa observan en silencio el intercambio de palabras de Irina y Naruto.

"Solo miren, es muy divertido." El ojinegro respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la mesa que había sido desocupada hace un rato atrás con su capa negra en sus manos.

Los demás observaban que haría el pelinegro con ese extraño y exótico mantel de color negro, que, aunque no fuera un mantel para ellos les parecía eso.

Naruto puso su capa especial sobre la mesa del comedor que la abarco por completo para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos y murmurando unas palabras que fueron inentendibles para la familia Jaeger. Luego de esto abrió sus ojos de golpe sacando la capa de la mesa.

"¡Ta-Dah!" Naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo al ver que su truco de magia le había salido a la perfección.

Los demás quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron que arriba de la mesa había una enorme cantidad de comida, digna de un bufet. Había carne de pollo, vaca, pavo, etc. Entre otras cosas como pan de primera al igual que el vino, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que la comida estaba sobre unos platos de porcelana que no eran suyos. La primera en reaccionar de toda la familia es Irina que nunca había visto un truco de magia como ese en toda su vida, ya que los magos del distrito de Shiganshina que había visto hacer algunos trucos, solo eran un fraude porque los descubrió una vez que les mentía a todas las personas en sus caras ... en cambio, Naruto era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

"¡¿C-Como hiciste eso?!" La pelicastaña pregunto en voz alta, mientras observaba fijamente al pelinegro al igual que Mikasa que asintió con la cabeza al volver a la realidad.

El ojinegro en cambio cubrió su cabeza con su capa solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos que la miraban de forma algo burlona a Irina.

"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos." Naruto contesto con un tono misterioso.

"Con que un mago, ¿Eh? Truco interesante, Naruto.", El doctor elogio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras agarraba con su mano una pieza de pan junto a una botella para corroborar si es falso o autentico, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla que son 100% reales. "Sorprendente." Grisha opino con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Lo mismo digo, además hoy no tengo que cocinar con toda esta comida en la mesa." La pelinegra mayor comento con felicidad.

"Gracias, gracias." El ojinegro dijo con un tono alegre, inclinando la cabeza como si hubiera frente a una multitud de personas aun con su capa alrededor de su cabeza como una especie de capucha.

Irina siguió insistiendo en que le enseñara ese truco de magia a ella y Mikasa que al parecer también le había interesado.

"Tal vez les enseñe uno o dos trucos mañana a ambas.", El pelinegro hizo una pausa, para luego desviar la mirada hacia los padres de Irina y Mikasa. "A ustedes también les puedo enseñar lo mismo, Sr y Sra. Jaeger, si quieren por supuesto." Naruto ofreció con una sonrisa a los dos únicos adultos de la casa.

"Si, sería interesante aprender un truco de magia." El ojiazul fue el primero en aceptar, ya que estaba muy interesado en aprender algún otro truco que le podría servir en su trabajo como médico.

"Si mi esposo acepta, pues yo también." La ojiámbar dijo con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada divertida a Grisha que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con una expresión misteriosa.

"¡Yay! ¡Entonces está decidido!" La ojiverde grito con felicidad para que seguidamente tomara de las manos de Mikasa para saltar de entusiasmo junto a ella.

Cuando esto termino todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer y disfrutar de toda la comida que había sobre esta. Carla, Grisha, Irina y Mikasa comían tranquilamente su comida, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto que un poco más y se parecía a un completo salvaje devorando toda la comida que tiene a su alcance. Aunque ellos estaban acostumbrados a estas cosas, además, que hacían una excepción con Naruto porque ya era considerado un miembro más de la familia.

Irina participa en una pequeña charla con su padre antes de que este se fuera, como siempre lo hace, simplemente para hablar con el antes de irse por otra semana. Se ha acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, pero eso no significa que esté completamente bien con él, desapareciendo todo el tiempo. Carla se involucra en la conversación también, un momento jovial de la familia antes de que Mikasa los interrumpiera, hablando por primera vez desde que cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

"Irina quiere unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento." La pelinegra menor revelo de forma inesperado, y esto causo que todos quedaran inmóviles en sus lugares… Bueno casi todos, ya que Naruto seguía comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar hoy mismo, aunque cuando se dio cuenta del repentino cambio del ambiente y el silencio incómodo dejo de comer de golpe para empezar a observar la discusión entre madre e hija.

La tranquilidad se va tan rápido como llego, ya que Irina protesta rápidamente contra la revelación de Mikasa, y Carla se precipita hacia su hija y la sacude de los hombros.

"¡Irina, ¿En qué estás pensando?! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es afuera, y cuantas personas han muerto siendo parte de la Legión? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares que hay quieres ir afuera?" Carla exigió con desesperación en su tono de voz, mientras sacudía a su hija que lucho por liberarse del agarre mortal de su madre.

"¡Porque quiero ver el mundo exterior y no vivir como el ganado! ¡Eso es todo lo que somos aquí, en las Murallas! ¡Tiene que haber un mundo exterior, un mundo antes que los Titanes, donde la Humanidad floreció antes, y ese lugar es donde la Humanidad merece vivir de nuevo!", La pelicastaña respondió en voz alta para seguidamente hacer una pausa mirando hacia abajo mientras endereza su chaleco marrón clarito. "Y, además de eso, alguien tiene que tomar el relevo y ayudar, o entonces todos aquellos que perdieron sus vidas habrán muerto en vano." Irina explico con una mirada muy determinada que dejo a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos, pero no lo demostraron frente a ella para no alentarla a unirse a esa carnicería.

Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo, aunque está claro que Carla esta simplemente muy molesta con el comentario de su hija. El silencio se rompe por el sonido de la silla de Grisha deslizándose hacia atrás cuando el hombre se levanta, recogiendo su espalda y anunciando su partida.

"¡Espera, querido!", La pelinegra mayor protesto, moviéndose para agarrar el bíceps de su esposo. "¡Ayúdame a convencer a Irina!" La ojiámbar pidió en voz alta a su esposo.

Grisha se encoge de hombros ante las preocupaciones de su esposa, girando el picaporte de la puerta para darle a su familia una sonrisa maliciosa que solo fue notada por Naruto que elevo una ceja en respuesta ya que no entendía el porqué de esa sonrisa extraña del padre de Irina y Mikasa.

"Si la chica tiene en mente hacerlo, no hay forma de detenerla. Además …", El ojiazul hace una pausa para buscar algo en su cuello, siendo este una llave de oro. "Cuando regrese, te mostrare lo que hay en el sótano." Grisha prometió sonriendo levemente a su hija, que asintió con entusiasmo.

El sótano es un enigma que ha plagado a la niña desde su primera infancia, y sonríe ampliamente mientras asiente con la cabeza en confirmación. Hasta ese momento, dudaba que alguna vez descubriera lo que había en el sótano súper secreto de su padre, pensando que él lo mantendría oculto hasta el final de los tiempo … o hasta que este estirara la pata algún día.

Las tres mujeres junto a Naruto, que estaba comiendo una pata de pollo, fueron al porche para ver la partida del doctor, y tan pronto como él se pierde de vista, la sonrisa de Carla se borra de sus labios cuando se vuelve hacia a Irina.

"Cariño.", Carla llamo a su hija, con su mano derecha presionando firmemente el hombro de la chica. "Simplemente renuncia a unirte a la legión. No lo permitiré. Solo un idiota se uniría a la legión por ser idealista …" Pero la pelinegra mayor no llego a terminar su comentario porque su hija la interrumpió de golpe.

"¿Una idiota?" La ojiverde pregunto con un tono incrédulo, enojándose nuevamente con su madre. "Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, los que prefieren comprar su seguridad y vivir como ganado son diez veces peores." Irina dijo en voz alta para seguidamente darse la vuelta empezando a correr hacia un callejón al zar.

"¡Irina!" La ojiámbar llamo a su hija con una expresión preocupada.

Mientras que detrás suyo se aparecían Naruto y Mikasa bajando lentamente las escaleras con diferentes expresiones. Aunque Naruto decidió decir algo al respecto.

"Sabe, Sra. Jaeger. Ella tiene razón con sus palabras." El pelinegro comento con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente tragara el trozo de carne que estaba masticando con un suspiro satisfecho porque dicha pata de pollo estaba cocida con lo justo dándole un increíble sabor.

Aunque este comentario le valió una mirada fría de la mujer de ojos ámbar.

"¿Quién pidió tu opinión, mocoso?", La pelinegra mayor hizo una pausa, para que luego señala con su mano izquierda hacia el callejón por donde se fue Irina. "Ahora ve tras ella." Carla ordeno con una expresión fría, mientras que a la vez amenazaba nuevamente con su rodillo al pelinegro, si no le hacía caso.

"¡HAI!" Naruto acepto sin quejarse empezando a correr como si no hubiera un mañana hacia dicho lugar, pero al estar tan asustado no se dio cuenta que doblo en la dirección equivocada a la que tomo Irina.

Tanto Carla como Mikasa al ver esto negaron con la cabeza suspirando de frustración. Luego de eso la ojiámbar se dio la vuelta para agarrar de los hombros a pelinegra que tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro como siempre, aunque su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando su madre adoptiva la agarro de los hombros de forma inesperada.

"Mikasa, ella realmente es una muchacha imprudente. Cuando los problemas se acerquen, asegúrense de protegerse uno a otra …", La ojiámbar hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Y también pídanle ayuda a Naruto si es necesario, él es un chico bueno. El las protegerá siempre." Carla aconsejo con seriedad y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien." Mikasa acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza por las palabras de su madre, para que seguidamente se diera media vuelta y saliera en busca de su hermana.

* * *

 **Con Irina Y Mikasa**

Ella empezó a correr atraves de las callejuelas de Shiganshina, solo deteniéndose cuando nota que su hermana se une a ella.

"Tu madre me dijo que …" Pero la ojinegra no pudo terminar porque su hermana la detuvo.

"Lo sé.", La pelicastaña dijo en voz baja, no queriendo volver a tocar el tema, por ahora. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está, Naruto?" Irina pregunto confusa al ver que el pelinegro no vino con Mikasa.

"Tu madre nos envió a los dos para buscarte, pero el tomo el camino contrario." La pelinegra respondió sin importarle mucho que le haya pasado a su amigo.

"Ese idiota …" La ojiverde gruño en voz baja, pero luego suspiro porque no tiene caso enojarse con él.

Las dos se sientan en silencio, descansando sobre las cajas de madera en la calle abierta por donde pasa la Legión de Reconocimiento, mientras encorvan la espalda. La multitud de personas se ha dispersado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que ninguna de las dos tendría que enfrentar la posibilidad de encontrarse con los hombres que Irina había atacado, aunque tampoco les importaba ya que Naruto quedo como el 'culpable' de ese problema. Irina abre la boca para disculparse, nunca pretendió ser mala con Mikasa, pero la protección de la otra chica la ahogaba más de lo que puede soportar. Pero justo cuando el ruido estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, el sonido de golpes y gritos de dolor llego a ambas, seguido por un par de voces familiares. Les tomo un segundo a las dos en darse cuenta de los orígenes.

"Es Kazumi y Naruto" Ambas hermanas dijeron ambas con seriedad, para que seguidamente salieran corriendo hacia el origen del ruido.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Cuando el pelinegro doblo en la dirección equivocada que había tomado Irina, se detuvo de seguir corriendo para empezar a caminar a paso lento con su mano izquierda en su bolsillo, ya que en la derecha tiene el hueso de pollo a medio terminar.

"… Esa familia está loca …", El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, mientras pateaba una lata de comida vacía con fuerza hacia el cielo, obviamente jugando con esta … Pero sin querer le dio a una pobre paloma que volaba tranquilamente, y al ir con tanta fuerza la mato al instante. "Mierda." Naruto susurro algo asustado por lo que hizo, para que seguidamente se escondiera detrás de unas cajas de madera vacías … observando hacia todos lados por si alguien lo vio hacer eso, cuando vio que no había nadie se levantó lentamente sacándose una gota de sudor de su frente suspirando de alivio.

"¿Naruto?" Una voz femenina muy conocida para el pelinegro le hablo detrás suyo, aunque ella no se esperó que el recién nombrado saltara del susto retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡AHH!", El pelinegro corto de repente su grito de miedo, para que seguidamente lo cambiara por uno de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. "… Eres tu Kazumi (Armin) ¿Cómo estás?" Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa a la niña que tiene frente suyo, porque le recordaba a una persona muy querida para él.

La niña conocida como Kazumi Arlert, es de contextura delgada, de tez blanca y de muy baja estatura. Su cabellera es larga y de tono rubio, la cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y hay veces en que suele mantenerla suelta, sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono azul. Lleva puesto un vestido marrón claro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con un chaleco azul oscuro encima, además en su brazo lleva un libro de historia.

"Bien … pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" La ojiazul pregunto muy curiosa.

"Yo nada solo …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Salí a caminar un poco." Naruto respondió con algo de nerviosismo en su voz esperando que su amiga no haya visto como mato accidentalmente a esa pobre e inocente paloma.

Kazumi lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos evaluándolo para ver si este le estaba mintiendo, pero al final se dio por vencida dejándolo tranquilo por esta vez.

"¿Dónde están Irina y Mikasa?" La rubia pregunto buscando con su mirada a dichas chicas.

"Oh, ellas deben estar con la Sra. Jaeger en su casa." El ojinegro mintió con una sonrisa forzada, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo porque no podía mentirle a una chica tan linda y pura como ella.

"Ya veo …", La niña de ojos azules hizo una pequeña pausa al suspirar con tristeza. "Y yo que quería mostrarles este libro." Kazumi susurro con algo de molestia, pero esa expresión solo hizo que se viera más Kawaii que antes.

"¿Libro? …", El pelinegro cuestiono haciendo una pausa para ver que efectivamente su amiga traía un libro en sus manos. Ella en respuesta asintió con la cabeza. "¿De qué se trata?" Naruto pregunto con algo de curiosidad, para que seguidamente se sentara en una caja de madera.

"Es de la historia de la Humanidad, de cómo esta vivió fuera de las Murallas mucho antes de los Titanes." La rubia contesto muy emocionada, mientras le mostraba el libro al pelinegro que lo miro bastante curioso porque esos libros no son nada comunes dentro de las Murallas.

"Vaya, eso sí que es interesa …" Pero el ojinegro no llego a terminar su comentario porque unas voces molestas lo interrumpieron para su disgusto.

"Pero mira que tenemos aquí, si no es el par hereje." El primer matón dijo con una voz burlona, mientras sus dos amigos se reían en voz alta apoyando a su líder.

El pelinegro giro la cabeza en dirección a ellos con una expresión fría, mientras que a la vez se levantaba de la caja. Kazumi hizo lo mismo, pero solo que se escondió detrás de Naruto muy asustada por la situación.

"Otra vez, ustedes tres …" El pelinegro gruño muy molesto, intentando controlarse de no matarlos a golpes al trió estúpido.

"Los golpearemos a los dos hasta que lloren como bebes, Jaja." El segundo matón dijo entre risas burlonas.

"Primero tendrán que golpearme a mi …", Naruto hizo una pausa que por un instante puso la piel de gallina al trió de matones. "Y esta vez no hay nadie que me detenga de hacerlos puré." El ojinegro comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los tres matones hicieron muecas de enojo al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro porque este se estaba burlando delante de sus narices.

"Esta vez no los salvara, el monstruo de Mikasa y su débil hermana, Irina." El primer matón recordó, acercándose al dúo con la misma sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ignorando el comentario del pelinegro … cosa que fue un gran error de su parte.

"Jejeje, eso no es ningún problema para mi …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa, para que seguidamente se tronara sus nudillos. "Hasta me beneficia." Naruto 'agradeció' por así decirlo con la misma sonrisa que incomodo a los tres adolescentes.

Luego de eso adopto una postura de arte marcial desconocida para los presentes, mientras con su mano derecha los invitaba a que empezaran la pelea. Ellos al ver esto gruñeron con ira para que seguidamente los tres saltaran hacia el pelinegro con intenciones de golpearlo para dejarlo como una pulpa en el suelo, aunque este último solo se quedó quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento porque buscaba el momento indicado. Kazumi al ver esto se preocupó mucho por Naruto porque no quería que le hicieran daño.

El primero en atacar fue el jefe del grupo con su puño extendido hacia el rostro de su objetivo, pero Naruto solamente se agacho produciendo que este siguiera de largo llevándose por delante unas cajas de madera, quedando atontando por unos cuantos segundos. Sus amigos al ver esto fruncieron el ceño, mientras ambos se miraron por un instante asintiendo con la cabeza y empezaran atacar a la vez al pelinegro con una patada giratoria a cada lado de este … pero este último salto hacia arriba provocando que esos golpes se los dieran entre ellos en sus estómagos quedando sin aliento sosteniendo dichos lugares con sus manos, pero al estar distraídos no se dieron cuenta que el ojinegro cayó sobre ellos haciéndolo comer el suelo, ligeramente. Mientras que Naruto negó con la cabeza al ver esto, porque estaba muy decepcionado sobre la pelea, creyendo que ellos tres serian algún tipo de rato … al parecer se había equivocado.

Kazumi vio toda la pelea con asombro, porque su amigo en ningún momento se defendió solo esquivo con total facilidad los ataques de esos tres idiotas.

"Saben, creo que a partir de ahora los llamare el trió estúpido." Naruto comento con un dedo en su barbilla, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ellos al escuchar esto nuevamente se levantaron del suelo tambaleándose, con muecas adoloridas en sus rostros.

"¡M-Maldito! …" El primer matón gruño con una mueca de dolor, mientras se preparaba para el segundo raund … pero como el destino suele jugar en algunos casos con las personas, ellos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina conocida que sonaba muy molesta.

"¡Detente!" La pelicastaña grito en voz alta hacia los adolescentes que estaban a punto de golpear a Naruto.

"Es Irina." El tercer matón reconoció a la niña 'justiciera entrometida' como en algunos casos le decían a ella.

"Que idiota. Volvió por más." El segundo matón comento con una sonrisa media burlona, porque a pesar que estaban mirando a la ojiverde todavía estaban atentos a los movimientos del pelinegro que este todavía estaba como escudo protegiendo a Kazumi durante todo el momento.

"¿Quiere que le pateemos su lindo trasero otra vez?" El primer matón pregunto con un tono burlón, moviendo sus puños de forma 'intimidadora'.

"¡Enseñémosle una lección!", El tercer matón dijo a punto de tomar la iniciativa, pero vio algo que lo hizo detener en el acto ya que lo asusto completamente. "¡Mi-Mikasa esta con ella!" El mismo muchacho alerto en voz alta, provocando que sus dos compañeros palidecieran del miedo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Huyan!", El líder de la pandilla grito con miedo a sus compañeros, para luego girar la cabeza hacia Naruto que tenía una mirada aburrida. "Luego seguimos con esto, gatito." El mismo muchacho recordó al pelinegro para seguidamente huir detrás de sus amigos que le llevaban la delantera.

"Como quieras.", El ojinegro acepto sin ningún problema, observando como esos tres huían como cobardes. Aunque de pronto al procesar ese apodo apretó sus puños con furia dejando de lado la postura de arte marcial de lado. "… ¿Gatito? Ya verás, estúpido." El pelinegro gruño con una mueca de ira, agarrando su hueso de pollo que todavía lo tiene en su mano derecha para seguidamente lanzarlo hacia el líder de los matones dándole en la cabeza produciendo que este cayera de cara al suelo. Naruto al ver que había atinado en el blanco, formo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

* * *

Irina junto a Mikasa se encontraron con los mismos matones de antes, estos atacaban a aquellos que no se ajustaban a la norma, especialmente a los 'herejes' como Kazumi y en menor medida Naruto. La ojiverde nunca había encajado con la multitud, y antes de que sus padres adoptaran a Mikasa, esta vivía en las áreas rurales de la Muralla María, lo mismo que el pelinegro que lo conocieron el mismo día por las mismas circunstancias, y este vivía en cualquier lado negándose a que alguien lo adoptara incluso rechazando a la familia Jaeger a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Por lo que antes de la adopción, como única amiga, habían sido Irina y Kazumi quienes se mantuvieron unidas. Era deber de Irina de proteger a Kazumi, y, a juzgar por la forma en que se escondía detrás de Naruto, ambos estaban en problemas y necesitaban su ayuda. Ella se lanza hacia adelante con furia total, Mikasa la sigue de cerca. Las cejas de la chica se juntaron con ira, vio que los matones la escucharon cuando ella les grito y se dieron la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada corriendo hacia ellos. Aunque extrañamente ellos se dieron la vuelta con expresiones de horror para que seguidamente estos desaparecieran medio segundo después. Pero ella no se quejó por ello.

"¡Ja!", La pelicastaña resoplo con sus manos en las caderas mientras patina hasta detenerse y observa a los matones huir. "Huyeron con solo verme." Irina comento con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Aunque ese momento de la chica fue interrumpido por la rubia que salió detrás de Naruto con timidez.

"No, ellos huyeron después de ver a Mikasa …" Kazumi murmuro en voz baja, pero Irina la ignoro diciendo preguntarle algo en su lugar.

"¿Estas bien, Kazumi? ¿Esos idiotas te hicieron daño?" La ojiverde pregunto con preocupación, viendo y revisando si la chica rubia tenía alguna herida producto de algún golpe o algo similar.

"Tranquila, Irina. Estoy bien, Naruto me protegió de ellos durante toda la pelea." La rubia respondió con timidez, sonriéndole a su primera amiga.

"¿Naruto?", Irina dijo haciendo una pausa, al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Kazumi. "Vaya eso es una sorpresa, o ¿No, Mikasa?" La pelicastaña pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si …" La ojinegra contesto de acuerdo con su hermana.

El pelinegro se le formo una expresión en blanco al escuchar los comentarios de Irina y Mikasa.

"No es ninguna sorpresa, siempre defiendo a mis amigas y amigos cercanos." El ojinegro comento de brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada hacia el río con una expresión algo molesta.

Las tres chicas se rieron al ver la reacción de su amigo, porque ya es algo normal para ellas molestar de vez en cuando a Naruto. Cuando dejaron de conversar los cuatro decidieron ir hacia el río. Donde suelen jugar con guijarros lanzándolos al agua, y era una buena forma de despejar la mente de todos.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos idiotas?" La ojiverde pregunto con una mueca molesta, lanzando desde su posición una piedra con fuerza al río que llego dar en el blanco, pero esta no reboto en la superficie como debería haberlo hecho y esto provoco que la pelicastaña murmura palabras de maldición a la piedra.

"Solo estaba leyendo uno de los libros de mi abuelo con Naruto, ambos estábamos leyendo tranquilamente y cuando ellos nos vieron atacaron sin ninguna razón llamándonos herejes." Kazumi respondió en voz baja, apretando el agarre en su libro de historia. El tema de los libros de la rubia que suele leer no eran exactamente conservadores de ninguna manera. Irina asiente con la cabeza dejando a su amiga continuar. "Pero, Naruto me defendió de esos brutos." La ojiazul dijo nuevamente con una tímida sonrisa.

Al llegar a su destino, Irina se deja caer en el pasto, sacudiendo los espacios a su lado y provocando que Kazumi, Mikasa y Naruto sigan su ejemplo. Mientras que la ojiverde se apoya en sus manos, para que seguidamente empujara un zapato y sumergiera un dedo del pie en el río. Mientras que Naruto se sentó en una posición de meditación para despejar un poco su mente.

"Ugh.", La pelicastaña refunfuño muy enojada. "Malditos, solo queremos salir afuera. ¿Por qué todos nos odian?" Irina pregunto a nadie en particular, mientras unos pequeños peces de agua dulce mordisquean sus pies, e ignora el cosquilleo a favor de la conversación.

"Bueno, ha sido una convivencia pacífica dentro de estas Murallas durante los últimos 100 años. Un Titán podría entrar cuando alguien salga de las Murallas.", Kazumi respondió a la pregunta retórica de su amiga. Su posición se difiere de Irina, cuyas piernas se extienden ampliamente y sus manos incluso lejos a medida que se relaja. La rubia estaba acurrucada en sí misma en su lugar, la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas mientras sus brazos se cierran alrededor de sus piernas para acercarlas a su pecho. "Además, que el gobierno del rey prohibió que la gente muestre interés en el mundo exterior." La ojiazul recordó con seriedad el decreto del hombre malo.

"El rey es un maldito cobarde, esa es la única razón." La pelicastaña opino con la misma expresión de antes.

"Sí.", Kazumi concordó con su amiga. "¿Pero esa es la única?" La rubia pregunto a la ojiverde que negó con la cabeza.

"Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas. Nadie tiene derecho de detenernos." La ojiverde contesto cada vez más molesta.

El pelinegro que había estado callado desde hace un tiempo todavía en la misma posición de meditación, decidió decir algo al respecto con una sonrisa de maniático en sus labios.

"Tienen razón hay que matarl-" Pero Naruto no llego a terminar sus palabras porque Mikasa lo silencio con un simple golpe a la cabeza que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco, produciendo que este cayera de cara al pasto.

Tanto Irina como Kazumi se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Mikasa diciéndole solo con la mirada de porque golpeo a Naruto, ya que el comentario que este último iba decir tiene toda la razón.

"No pueden hacer eso.", La pelinegra afirmo dándoles una mirada a las dos chicas. "Fin de la historia. No voy a dejarlos." Mikasa dijo con seriedad.

Irina se da la vuelta para mirarla, el movimiento de su pie al salir del agua crea un chapoteo que humedece ligeramente el vestido de Kazumi y el pantalón de Irina, además salpico un poco de agua hacia la cabeza de Naruto. Su antigua disculpa se olvida, en su lugar reemplazada por la irritación y molestia.

"Hablando de eso, ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decírselo a mis padres?!" La pelicastaña exigió a su hermana.

"No recuerdo haber accedido a ayudarte." La ojinegra respondió con un tono tranquilo, mientras ponía sus en blanco.

La ojiazul se levantó de su posición para rozar suavemente el hombro de Irina.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?" Kazumi pregunto con un tono curiosa, mirándola fijamente.

"A mama obviamente no le gusto. Aunque tampoco no es que esperara nada de ella." La ojiverde contesto en voz baja, observando el rió con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo imagino …" La rubia dijo con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, para que seguidamente cerrara los ojos por un segundo.

La cabeza de Irina gira rápidamente al escuchar ese comentario de su amiga.

"¡No tú también! Vamos, es nuestro _sueño_ : Salir y ver el mundo exterior." La pelicastaña recordó muy molesta con la chica.

Kazumi se apresura para hacer las paces, sosteniendo las manos de su primera amiga demostrando que estaba con ella en lo anterior dicho.

"Es realmente peligroso ir afuera de las murallas, Irina. Pero puedo ver a que te refieres.", La ojiazul tranquilizo a la chica de ojos verdes, haciendo una breve pausa para juntar sus pensamientos y eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Esto provoca que Irina frunza el ceño ante el hecho de que necesita ver lo que dice, pero puede ser que no esté muy segura de como expresar lo que sintió claramente. "Solo quiero saber que pasa por la cabeza de los conservadores, de que nos obliguen a permanecer adentro de las murallas. Ya que, aunque han estado intactas los últimos 100 años, no hay nadie que garantice que no serán destruidas hoy …" La rubia comento bajando la voz al final de sus palabras, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el suelo muy pensativa al recordar algo que había leído en otro libro que le dio su abuelo.

El pelinegro que había escuchado toda la conversación entre ellas, aun tirado en el suelo de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe. Porque casi como si fuera una señal, el suelo retumbo y se sacudió con fuerza, arrojando a las tres niñas junto al pelinegro por el aire para seguidamente dejarlos caer dolorosamente al suelo, pero a diferencia de ellas, Naruto cayó directo al río. Mientras que en el aire Irina pudo ver por un instante el destello de un relámpago dorado que golpeo la tierra fuera de la Muralla María, provocando que el cielo se volviera de color naranja por unos segundos.

La primera en decir algo de lo sucedido fue Kazumi, que se levantó de un salto del suelo.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" La ojiazul jadeo muy asustada sosteniendo su cabeza por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo de tierra, mientras que Irina, Mikasa o incluso Naruto que estaba saliendo del río completamente empapado no tenía una respuesta clara para lo sucedido.

"¿Una explosión?" La pelicastaña contesto con el ceño fruncido, insegura de su propia respuesta.

Ellos observan que las personas alrededor del lugar tampoco tienen idea de lo sucedido, pero mirando al frente, ve un grupo de personas apuntando hacia el muro con miedo, acurrucados en su temor cada uno diciendo sus propios comentarios.

"¡Por allí!" Un civil señalo hacia donde vio lo que lo asusto para que sus vecinos pudieran verlo.

"¿Alguien huele eso?" Otro civil pregunto a sus amigos con una expresión extraña.

"No estoy seguro." Un hombre al azar respondió para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde podía tener una mejor vista.

"Vamos a ver." La rubia dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de sus amigos, para que seguidamente empezará a correr hacia la multitud que se había reunido al doblar en la esquina.

"¡Hey, Kazumi!" La ojiverde llamo a la chica para que las esperara, pero ella no lo hizo por estar con su mente en otra cosa.

Mientras que Mikasa iba trotando detrás de su hermana igual de preocupada que todos.

Naruto dudo por un momento en ir hacia ese lugar, porque tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto … pero no le quedo de otra que ir, porque ellas estaban en ese lugar y las tenía que proteger de lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

Cuando Kazumi llego a dicho lugar se detuvo bruscamente y adopto la misma expresión que todos los que están cerca suyo. Cuando la pelicastaña llego con Mikasa y Naruto, ella miro fijamente a la ojiazul.

"¿Qué sucede, Kazumi? ¿Qué estas mirando?" Irina pregunto con una expresión confusa, sacudiendo levemente el hombro de la chica. Al no recibir alguna respuesta de ella, la ojiverde decidió seguir la mirada de la rubia que estaba con la mirada fija en el gran muro, y para ese momento, incluso Mikasa se había congelado de horror. El único que dijo un comentario al respecto sin expresar temor fue el pelinegro que estaba asombrado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"… ¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?" Naruto dijo en voz baja con su mirada fija en la Muralla de Shiganshina, pero su pregunta cayo en oídos sordo porque no fue respondida por nadie.

Todos ellos estaban a una distancia considerable, pero el Titán que mira por encima del muro de piedra de 50 metros es lo suficiente alto para que todos se detengan y miren. Irina no puede evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, sintió un hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Nunca había visto un Titán en la vida real, y ciertamente esperaba que no todos se vean así: escandalosamente altos, carente de toda carne y con una sonrisa aterradora de docenas, tal vez incluso cientos de dientes y mirando a la Humanidad como si no fueran más que un monto de hormigas. Es un milagro que cualquiera de la legión sobreviviera, si todos ellos tuvieran que enfrentarse contra ese masivo Titán … mientras que siniestro vapor ondeaba detrás de este.

"¿E-Estas bromeando? …", Kazumi pregunto con un leve tartamudeo en su tono de voz. "E-Esa es una muralla de 50 metros de alto …" La rubia murmuro con incredulidad, mientras que por instinto se escondía detrás de Naruto.

"Es uno de ellos … un Titán …" La pelicastaña susurro con un tono de voz asustado.

Todo estaba en silencio y muy tranquilo … hasta que de pronto el Titán comienza a moverse, y luego su pie se estrella contra el muro haciendo pedazos la puerta de Shiganshina. Los restos vuelan por todas partes, y los meros sonidos hacen que todos se pongan una mano sobre las orejas. La cacofonía que faltaba en la primera aparición de la bestia ahora se levanta una variedad de gritos, llanto y suplicas llenan el aire. Pedazos de la pared perforada, que varían en forma y tamaño, llueven sobre Shiganshina, aplastando a las personas con mala suerte, a los animales y a las casas por igual.

Kazumi es la primera de los cuatro en reaccionar, agarrando los antebrazos de sus amigas y tirándolas hacia ella.

"¡Necesitamos huir de este lugar, o los Titanes nos atraparan!", La ojiazul grito a los tres con preocupación. Mikasa echo una mirada hacia ella, un cierto pánico reemplazo la calma original de la multitud. "¡Irina!" Kazumi llamo con desesperación a su amiga.

Pero la ojiverde no le hizo caso a su llamada. En cambio, ella se mueve para mirar boquiabierta la dirección en donde cayeron los restos.

"M- Mi casa está por allí … ", La pelicastaña hizo una pausa con una expresión de shock. "Mi mama esta …" Irina dijo con un tono de voz suave, no pareciéndose en nada a su habitual voz llena de bullicio.

Luego de esto ella sale corriendo hacia su casa, pasando por el enjambre de personas que se dirigen en la dirección opuesta. Mikasa la sigue por la misma razón, ignorando las protestas de Kazumi y poniéndose al día con su hermana dejando atrás a la rubia y Naruto. El pelinegro al ver esto se dio la vuelta rápidamente tomando de los hombros a la chica de cabello rubio.

"Escúchame, Kazumi, quiero que vayas con tu abuelo lo más rápido posible." El ojinegro ordeno con seriedad, mirando de reojo otro grupo de titanes que estaba entrando por la entrada ahora destrozada de la Muralla de Shiganshina.

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la chica de ojos azules, que lo tomo de sus mejillas para que el pelinegro la viera fijamente a los ojos y esto provoco que el quedara ligeramente sorprendido.

"¿Pero, que pasara contigo y las chicas?" La rubia pregunto con mucha preocupación.

"Je, no te preocupes por mi o las chicas, yo las mantendré a salvo. Te lo prometo." Naruto respondió con una leve sonrisa que tranquilizo, aunque sea un poco a su amiga. "Ahora, vete que esas cosas están muy cerca de nosotros." El ojinegro dijo con una mueca al observar como esas cosas devoraban a las personas que atrapaban, pero solo duro un instante porque ahí no mas volvió a la expresión seria de siempre.

Kazumi no dijo nada al respecto solo asistiendo con la cabeza para seguidamente darse la vuelta y empezar a correr hacia donde todas las personas se habían dirigido. Naruto observo desde su posición la partida de la chica hasta que desapareció de su vista, para que luego el suspirara con cansancio, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto justo en este día, Kami- sama …?" El pelinegro gruño en voz baja, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia donde se habían ido Irina y Mikasa.

* * *

 **Con Irina**

Es el miedo lo que les impulsa a avanzar ahora, no de los Titanes, si no de Carla. Había estado sola cuando el Titán ataco, probablemente ni siquiera había salido a ver el desastre que produjo el Titán, y tampoco tendría el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el juicio y correr a buscar a sus hijas. Mientras sus pies golpean el suelo, Irina no puede evitar lamentar sus palabras de despedida a su madre, y espera que no sean las ultimas. Ella tropieza varias veces dando vueltas, pero usa sus dedos para impulsarse hacia adelante cuando dobla las esquinas, encorvada y desequilibrada debido a la naturaleza de sus movimientos. Varios adultos intentan detenerla e intentan llevarla a ella y Mikasa con sus propios hijos a un lugar seguro, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, ella rezo en silencio por ellos por ese gesto tan humanos de ellos.

" _Todo debe estar bien. Cuando llegue allí, ella habrá salido, nos estará buscando, y cuando gire en esta esquina, nuestra casa estará exactamente donde estaba cuando la dejamos, y mama vendrá con nosotros para escapar, y_ _Kazumi_ _nos recibirá con su abuelo, y_ _…"_ La pelicastaña dejo de lado esos pensamientos, porque sintió que le empezaban a doler los pies y su cabeza comenzó a sonar cuando se pone a solo 15 metros de su casa, solo para tener cada palabra que ha dirigido hacia dios en los últimos 5 minutos, que este últimos las mastico y se las escupió a la cara.

La casa de la familia Jaeger había sido aplastada por una enorme roca, y Carla Jaeger junto a ella.

"¡Mama! ¡MAMA!" La ojiverde dijo entre lágrimas, para seguidamente caer de rodillas frente a su madre.

Mientras que la mujer está consciente, claramente no puede moverse, atrapada debajo de los escombros y los restos de su antigua casa.

"Irina, ¿Eres tú?" La pelinegra mayor pregunto, sus manos la buscaban inquisitivamente.

La niña de ojos verdes tomo su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza, elige su pecho, afirmando su presencia antes de volverse hacia Mikasa.

"¡Esta atrapada! Tenemos que sacarla.", La pelicastaña dijo a su hermana, para que seguidamente soltara la mano de su madre, comenzando a buscar entre los escombros cualquier cosa que la ayudara a sacar a su madre. Ella encuentra la base del techo, coloca sus manos debajo y asiente a Mikasa para que haga lo mismo. "¡El pilar!", Irina grito con una expresión desesperada, y Mikasa seguramente presiona un pie contra el también. A la cuenta de tres, las chicas hicieron fuerza para levantar dicha madera, pero el intento solo hace que Carla palidezca y grite del dolor, pero a la vez un rugido los detiene en seco. Un Titán se cierne en la distancia. "¡Vamos, Mikasa! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo rápido!" La ojiverde alentó en voz alta a su hermana.

La madre de Irina y Mikasa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente fue interrumpida cuando vio que Naruto apareció frente a ellas … aunque Carla fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del chico pelinegro.

"¡Naruto!" La ojiámbar dijo con asombro el nombre del pelinegro.

Tanto Irina como Mikasa se dieron la vuelta igual de sorprendidas que su madre.

"¡NARUTO!" La pelicastaña grito el nombre del ojinegro, agradeciéndole a Kami que apareciera en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

"Naruto …" La pelinegra menor susurro en voz baja, aunque por un segundo se le formo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia a ellas tres, agarrando el borde de la base del techo para empezar a levantarlo lentamente provocando que la madera crujiera por la fuerza ejercida. Ninguna de las tres podía creer lo que estaban presenciando, pero sacudieron la cabeza dejando de lado eso por el momento porque no es el momento de preguntar o hablar.

Irina junto a Mikasa pudieron sacar a Carla de entre la casa en ruinas con algo de dificultad porque trataban de no moverla tanto por las heridas serias que ella tiene, que la podrían matar en las próximas horas si no se trataban a tiempo. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que ya habían sacado a la mujer de entre las ruinas soltó la viga de madera provocando un ruido sordo en este cuando toco el suelo, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para enfrentarlas cara a cara.

"¡Sra. Jaeger!" Naruto dijo muy preocupado, agachándose al nivel de la mujer.

Ella al escuchar el nombre nivelo su mirada en el chico, pero su mirada estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre producto de un pulmón perforado y el daño causado a su parte inferior del cuerpo por motivo del aplastamiento. Irina al recordar lo que había visto decidió preguntarle cómo había sido posible que levantara esa cosa por sí solo.

"Naruto, pudiste levantar la viga de madera tu solo … ¿Cómo? …" Pero la pelicastaña no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el ojinegro la detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la niña.

"Un mago no revela sus secretos." El pelinegro recordó a la ojiverde que se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de esto Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño frasco de vidrio de color rojo con un líquido de color verde dentro, luego destapo dicho frasco y se lo ofreció a Carla.

"… ¿Qué … es … eso, Naruto?" Carla pregunto con la respiración entre cortada, ya que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre produciendo que estuviera al borde del desmayo.

Irina y Mikasa se preocuparon mucho al ver el estado de su madre, solo esperando que un milagro pudiera salvarla y eso mismo pasaría en un momento.

"Tranquila, Sra. Jaeger. Esto curara sus heridas casi al instante, quedara fresca como una lechuga." El pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Irina y Mikasa observaron con asombro el frasco del pelinegro. Carla lo observo con esperanza y sin dudar agarro de las manos de Naruto dicho frasco para seguidamente le diera un trago. El líquido no tenía sabor ni olor produciendo que no fuera desagradable, pero tampoco podía pedir más … porque los remedios de su esposo tienen sabores horribles.

Y tal como Naruto lo había dicho y prometió ese líquido hizo efecto al instante, sintió que su pulmón perforado fue restaurado permitiéndole respirar normalmente y lo mismo paso con sus piernas que las pude sentir como siempre, permitiéndole caminar nuevamente … todo había sido sanado como por arte de magia.

Carla lentamente se levantó del suelo hasta pararse en toda su altura, sorprendiendo y dejando sin palabras a sus dos hijas por lo rápido que se había recuperado de todas sus heridas mortales que podrían haberla matado.

Aunque mucho no pudieron disfrutar el momento de felicidad porque unos pasos ensordecedores saco de sus pensamientos a los cuatro, y el movimiento de un gran pie atrapa la periferia de ellos. Levantaron la vista, encontrándose con un Titán, más pequeño que el vieron por encima del muro, pero grande, sin embargo, su enorme y sonriente boca y su rostro pellizcado hacen que ellas se encojan, mientras que Naruto solo observo de reojo a esa cosa.

Aunque de pronto todos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del silbido del gas. La primera en darse cuenta del soldado conocido para ellos fue Carla.

"¡Hannes!" La ojiámbar dijo con alivio, el nombre del soldado Miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias.

" _Es por eso que quiero unirme a la legión_ _."_ Irina pensó con una mirada totalmente segura que dirigió hacia el EDM3D (Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales) que porta Hannes.

"No hay tiempo de hablar, Carla.", El rubio mayor detuvo a pelinegra mayor de continuar con sus palabras. "Tenemos que escapar de este lugar, los Titanes ya están casi sobre nosotros." El ojiámbar explico con seriedad y un toque de miedo en su voz.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, tomando rápidamente las manos de Irina y Mikasa, además que le dio una mirada al pelinegro para que los siguiera detrás y este último solo asintió con la cabeza a la orden de la mujer. Luego de eso ellas empezaron a correr a un lugar seguro temporal con Hannes escoltándolas detrás.

El ojinegro observo esto con una leve sonrisa porque sabía que había hecho algo bien por una vez. Luego de forma inesperada desvió su mirada hacia un rincón en especial de la casa en ruinas porque reconoció algo muy familiar en dicho lugar, y esto es su preciada mochila de campamento con sus cosas personales, por lo que la tomo sacándola de entre los escombros para seguidamente sacudirle el polvo y luego con tranquilidad se la puso en su espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno, este día fue muy movido e interesante …" Naruto opino con una extraña mirada en su rostro, para seguidamente empezara a correr detrás de los demás que ya le llevaban una diferencia considerable.

Es el año 845, y la Muralla María ha caído. Irina Jaeger no había perdido a nadie querido para ella, gracias a Naruto y su 'impresionante magia'.

* * *

 **Ending**

Una imagen en blanco y negro del espacio y que con forme va pasando el tiempo se va adentrando en la tierra atravesando las nubes y por donde pasa la luz, creando rompimientos de gloria. Luego se ve un cuchillo que se va cayendo, atravesando un bosque desde la copa del árbol hasta el suelo.

 **Sueño, es cuando tu corazón busca comodidad**

Tras eso al otro lado del río se puede ver a Mikasa corriendo, con una expresión algo preocupada mientras empieza a salir el cuchillo de antes cubierto de sangre.

 **Es frágil que tu vida**

Mikasa se para y se ve rodeada por cuchillos llenos de sangre que están clavados en el suelo.

 **Puedes abandonarlos, y sin embargo siempre lo encontraras de nuevo**

Luego se ve a Mikasa desde distintos ángulos, mientras empezaba a soplar mucho viento y hace que se le mueva mucho la ropa y que su bufanda se le pegue a la cara, hasta que se la quita haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y se queda mirando fijamente al frente.

 **Ahora, duerme en paz, mi rabia pulsante, contaminan los deseos que albergo**

Ahora aparecen dos aves volando por el cielo y a Mikasa con el uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento dentro de la ciudad viendo cómo se marchan volando las aves, hasta que ve venir a Irina, que viene caminando hacia ella cuando es pequeña y con forme va caminando va creciendo.

 **Antes de que me olvide de ellos, solo para recordar una vez más, en este mundo hermoso y cruel**

Luego ambas se paran y se quedan mirando fijamente por unos segundos. Aparece un ave que se va volando por encima de las murallas, y va ascendiendo por encima del cielo hasta llegar al espacio.

 **Seguimos preguntándonos, porque fuimos nosotros quienes sobrevivieron**

Hasta que de pronto Naruto salió detrás de una pared con una sonrisa, caminando lentamente hacia las dos chicas. Ellas al verlo sonrieron muy felices, haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro.

 **¿Qué vamos a proteger con nuestra fuerza y nuestra debilidad, si la razón y la lógica ya no** **son válidas?**

Irina y Mikasa estaban a punto de abrazar con fuerza a Naruto, pero Kazumi las interrumpió apartándolas de su camino para seguidamente darle un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro dejándolas con la boca abierta.

 **Fin Del Ending**

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia mía … creo que esta vez me lucí haciendo este capítulo porque es el más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora, además, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para introducir a Naruto en el canon de Shingeki No kyojin (Attack on Titán), pero sé que valdrá la pena a medida que suba los siguientes capítulos, también les aviso que tardare un poco más de tiempo en subir la segunda parte del primer capítulo porque también estoy trabajando en otras historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo xD.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 17700 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 1 (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 1: La Caída De Shiganshina (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Hace un siglo, la humanidad se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo. La diferencia de poder entre la humanidad y su recién descubierto enemigo era abrumadora. Pronto, la humanidad fue llevada al borde de la extinción. Los humanos sobrevivientes construyeron tres murallas: María, Rose, y Sina. Luego vivieron un siglo en paz, bajo su protección. Sin embargo …

* * *

Un cuervo aterrizo con tranquilidad sobre la mano de un cadáver para que luego con su pico arrancara un pedazo de carne tragándoselo con tranquilidad, y cuando levanto su mirada hizo un escalofrían graznido. Mientras tanto un hombre de mediana edad caminaba sin miedo entre los Titanes, y a la vez iba leyendo un libro religioso.

"Hasta entonces era un alma miserable, separada … de dios y un avaro por completo. Ahora, como ven, aquí estoy siendo castigado por ello. El castigo por mi avaricia se manifiesta aquí y no hay dolor más amargo que el que propina una montaña." El pastor exclamo palabras sin sentido, ignorando todo el desastre que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras en su mano derecha movía de forma 'amenazante' una especie de garrote de madera.

Mientras el pastor decía estas palabras una mujer de mediana edad venia huyendo de un Titán, pero no llego muy lejos porque se tapó con un callejón sin salida. Por lo que único que hizo fue taparse la boca para no hacer ningún sonido que la delatara … aunque fue en vano porque otro Titán que pasaba por ahí la vio desde arriba por su masiva altura que pasaba sin problemas una casa de 5 pisos. Dicho Titán con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro tomo con sus enormes dedos la cabeza de la mujer levantándola rápidamente hasta el nivel de su boca.

"¡Detente! ¡Suéltame!" La mujer dijo entre lágrimas, pero fue silenciada cuando el Titán que la tomo la devoro por completo quedando como evidencia su zapato que cayó al suelo manchado de su sangre.

Volviendo con el tipo del libro religioso, este seguía caminando sin rumbo por las calles leyendo y agitando su garrote de madera hacia todas direcciones.

"Que mas, oh avaricia, tu puedes hacer por nosotros, ya que eres mi sangre para que tú mismo seas dibujada, ¿No tienes cuidado de tu propia carne?" El hombre religioso pregunto a nadie en particular, aunque de pronto desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda quedando con la boca ligeramente abierta, al ver que un Titán lo miraba con una expresión extraña e hipnotizada. "Que mas, oh Avaricia-" Pero de pronto el pastor fue silenciado cuando dicho Titán abrió su boca para darle un mordisco al hombre religioso provocando que su libro cayera de sus manos al suelo manchado de su sangre.

* * *

 **Con Naruto Y Los Demás**

El pelinegro miro de reojo al Titán de la espeluznante sonrisa que habían dejado atrás y, que por suerte no los estaba siguiendo porque por suerte se distrajo con otra persona que estaba cerca … Hizo una mueca cuando vio que el Titán mastico a aquella persona con sus enormes dientes provocando que la sangre cayera como una especie de lluvia terrorífica.

Naruto decidió que mejor era dejar de lado esa escena para luego desviar la mirada en las personas que están delante suyo, gracias a Kami-sama pudo salvar a tiempo a la madre de Irina y Mikasa de una muerte horrible … aunque también debía pensar en una buena excusa sobre su acto heroico de hace un momento atrás porque sabía que Carla, Irina y Mikasa le preguntarían de donde había sacado ese tipo de fuerza para levantar el techo de madera … o tal vez no, solo Kami tenía la palabra final al respecto.

Cuando todos ellos llegaron a un lugar alejado y seguro de los Titanes, el rubio mayor los detuvo a todos para analizar su plan de escape y poner en un lugar seguro a la familia Jaeger … y ahora Naruto, por supuesto.

"… Creo que aquí estaremos a salvo, por ahora." Hannes dijo con un suspiro aliviado al final de sus palabras, cuando se asomó por un rincón de una pared para ver que el Titán de antes se había ido persiguiendo a otra víctima al zar.

Mientras que Naruto apoyaba su espalda contra una pared cercana dejándose caer lentamente al suelo, Irina y Mikasa siguieron el ejemplo del ojinegro acomodándose cada una a su lado izquierdo y derecho.

"Gracias por guiarnos hasta este lugar, Hannes." Carla agradeció con una sonrisa.

"No es nada, Carla. Además, todo se lo debo al Dr. Jaeger por salvar a mi esposa." El rubio dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, díganme ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar tan cerca de los Titanes?" El ojiámbar pregunto con seriedad, ya que el Titán que vio de lejos podía haberlos devorado sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

El pelinegro se tensó al escuchar la pregunta del hombre mayor, mientras que Irina y Mikasa lo miraron fijamente de brazos cruzados desde el lado izquierdo y derecho de Naruto, ocasionando que este último se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal. Por lo que con un pequeño suspiro se preparó para una interminable lluvia de preguntas de parte del soldado y sus amigas … Aunque no se esperaba la respuesta de Carla.

"Oh, eso fue porque había quedado atrapada en la puerta de mi casa cuando esa enorme roca cayo de la nada …", La pelinegra mayor hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativa por un instante. "Pero, por suerte Irina, Mikasa y Naruto fueron a ayudarme a salir salvándome la vida." Carla respondió esta vez con una sonrisa falsa, para que seguidamente girara un poco su cabeza en dirección del pelinegro que sonrió levemente al escuchar la mentira que lo salvo de un inevitable interrogatorio.

Irina y Mikasa le dieron una extraña y pequeña mirada a su madre, pero no le dijeron nada al respecto porque debe tener sus razones para mentirle a Hannes. El rubio desvió la mirada de Carla hacia las dos niñas y el niño que le devolvieron la mirada de forma expectante.

"Con que ya son héroes, ¿Eh?", Hannes hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras, Los tres menores asintieron con una falsa sonrisa. "Jaja, me alegro." El ojiámbar felicito con una gran sonrisa, hasta que de pronto su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. "Pero … dejando eso de lado, debemos irnos cuanto antes de este lugar. Los Titanes están invadiendo por completo el Distrito de Shiganshina." El rubio dijo con una expresión preocupada y seria a la vez. "Síganme, debemos ir hacia los barcos que los llevara a la muralla Rose para que estén a salvo de todo este desastre." Hannes explico con una mirada seria, para que luego diera media vuelta y empezara trotar. Mientras es seguido de cerca por la familia Jaeger y Naruto que miraba a su alrededor por si aparecía algún Titán de forma sorpresiva que los terminara atacando.

* * *

 **En Las Barcazas**

Una enorme cantidad de civiles huía como podía de los Titanes que venían a devorarlos con escalofriantes sonrisas en sus labios. Mientras que los soldados de la Tropas de Guarnición hacían lo que podían para salvar tantas vidas como podían, entre medio de tanto alboroto.

"¡De prisa, vayan a las puertas interiores!" El soldado ordeno en voz alta a todos los civiles que podía. "¡Usen las barcas para escapar! ¡Deprisa, si no quieren ser comidos!" El mismo hombre dijo con una expresión desesperada, porque los Titanes cada vez se acercaban más hacia su posición.

Aunque para poder escapar hacia la muralla Rose, solo había dos barcazas para una enorme cantidad de personas … por lo que solo una pequeña cantidad de afortunados entre niños, mujeres, ancianos y entre otros civiles podían ir en dichos transportes porque no había tiempo suficiente para que las barcazas hicieran más de un viaje con el peligro que podían correr con los Titanes tan cerca de su posición.

* * *

Los pueblos, son zonas cerradas que rodean las murallas, tales como Shiganshina, que fueron usados como cebos para atraer a los Titanes, su función es la reducción de los costes de defensa y militares. Como resultado de este diseño, el pueblo de Shiganshina podía escapar al asalto de los Titanes atravesando una puerta.

* * *

"¡Mezclen todo el equipaje! ¡Podría caber uno más si hacemos eso!" Otro soldado sugirió en voz alta a todos los civiles que tenían expresión completamente asustadas y muy deprimidas al recordar a sus seres queridos que habían sido devorados recientemente por los Titanes.

Kazumi observo fijamente a cada uno de los civiles para ver si encontraba a sus amigos junto a la Sra. Jaeger, y al no verlos empezó a preocuparse mucho porque estaba empezando a pensar en que les había … negó con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, ya que seguramente Naruto salvo el día como siempre lo había hecho, por lo que decidió dejar esos pensamientos deprimentes de lado.

"Kazumi, siéntate." Un anciano ordeno en voz baja, con su mirada fija en sus pies.

La niña rubia de ojos azules se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su abuelo paterno.

"Pero abuelo, Irina, Mikasa, la Sra. Jaeger y Naruto no están aquí todavía." Kazumi respondió con una expresión preocupada a su abuelo que estaba a punto de repetirle su orden anterior a su nieta porque un soldado los podría bajar a ambos de la barcaza, aunque de pronto la rubia vio a las personas que con tanta desesperación quería que aparecieran. "Allí están." La ojiazul dijo con mucha felicidad de ver sanos y salvos a sus queridos amigos, pero solo los observo en silencio porque no quería causar una escena con sus gritos de alegría y quedar fuera de la barcaza por consecuencia de eso.

Por lo que solo decidió saludarlos en silencio, ya que además se vería muy raro que se saludaran tan felizmente entre medio de tantas personas con diferentes emociones guardadas, entre ellas el rencor, miedo, etc. Sus amigos en respuesta le devolvieron el saludo de forma algo tímida y precavida de que nadie los viera haciéndolo.

"Gracias a dios …", El abuelo de Kazumi murmuro con un suspiro de alivio al final de sus palabras. "Me alegro de que ellos estén bien." El anciano dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras que la rubia hablaba con su abuelo, en otra parte del Distrito de Shiganshina se libraba una batalla a muerte entre soldados que defendían la única entrada/salida que bloqueaban para que los Titanes no entraran en la Muralla María, y no terminaran perdiéndola.

"¡No se queden ahí! ¡Deprisa!", Un soldado al azar ordeno a los hombres que tiene a su cargo. "¡¿Qué están esperando?!", El mismo tipo exigió en voz alta, para que seguidamente enfocara su mirada en el frente porque un Titán había hecho trizas un puente sin siquiera inmutarse en el proceso, y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos. "¡Deprisa! ¡Se acercan!" Una vez más grito a los demás soldados bajo su mando, que después de unos segundos trajeron los cañones de campaña y los acomodaron uno al lado del otro.

Todos los cañones apuntaban hacia el Titán que lentamente se acercaba hacia su posición, poniéndolos más nervioso a medida que este se acercaba.

Hannes que observaba todo esto con una expresión perturbada y no sabía que hacer bajo una situación como esta, porque cada vez se ponía más problemático y peligroso a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero negando con la cabeza, se armó de valor para dirigirse hacia la puerta que conectaba el Distrito de Shiganshina con la Muralla María.

Volviendo una vez más con las barcazas, los civiles empezaban a sufrir los síntomas del pánico por todo lo que habían sufrido en este trágico día que los marcaría de por vida. Irina, Mikasa y Kazumi observaban a su alrededor con expresiones intranquilas porque todos esos murmullos y los lamentos que escuchaban a su alrededor seguramente las dejarían con pesadillas. El abuelo de Kazumi y Carla estaban muy preocupados de que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Y Naruto … bueno, él estaba extrañamente tranquilo solo miraba un punto fijo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando …" Un civil susurro con la mirada pegado en el piso de madera.

"Dios, por favor sálvanos …" Otro civil al azar murmuro con una expresión aterrorizada, agarrándose su cabeza con ambas manos.

Aunque de repente todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando los soldados que custodiaban quien subía a la barcaza, quitaron la tabla que les permitía pasar. Esto obviamente ocasiono que la multitud empezara a insultar a los soldados por ser tan inhumanos con ellos al dejarlos atrás en bandeja de plata para que los Titanes se los comieran.

"¡Hey, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!" Un civil al zar exigió a los soldados que habían quitado la tabla que les permitía cruzar hacia la barcaza, mientras que a la vez forcejaba con otros soldados que les bloqueaban el paso hacia la barca.

"¡Esta barca está llena! ¡Va a zarpar!" El tercer soldado dijo en voz alta, haciendo una mueca al ver que todo se estaba yendo al diablo.

"¡Por favor, déjenos subir! ¡Aunque solo sea a mi hijo!" Una mujer rogó a los soldados que tiene frente a ellos, mientras sostenía en alto a su bebe en un intento de que alguien lo salvara de este infierno.

"¡Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso!" El mismo soldado se disculpó con una expresión culpable, luego de eso giro su cabeza hacia la derecha en dirección del capitán de la barcaza. "¡Zarpen!" El mismo tipo ordeno en voz alta para que el capitán de la barca escuchara su voz entre tanto alboroto, el capitán con una expresión sombría asintió con la cabeza provocando que el barco de madera para que seguidamente empezara a moverse con destino hacia la Muralla María.

Esto obviamente ocasiono que la multitud de personas enloqueciera y empezara a empujar con más fuerza a los soldados en un intento desesperado de poder saltar hacia la barcaza y sobrevivir.

"¡Déjennos subir!" Otra mujer imploro con un tono desgarrador.

Y esto produjo que algunos soldados se distrajeran dejando de resistirse un poco hacia la multitud, por supuesto algunas personas aprovecharon esa pequeña distracción de parte de los soldados para saltar hacia la barcaza en un intento desesperado de salvar sus vidas. Algunos lograron agarrarse de la orilla del barco de madera, pero otros para su mala suerte cayeron al río en único intento.

Irina, Mikasa, Kazumi y las demás personas que estaban en las barcazas observaron todo esto con horror como esa gente intentaba como sea subir al barco de madera … era muy desgarrador ver algo así, principalmente para unos niños tan pequeños. Naruto solo observo todo ese alboroto por unos segundos, porque luego desvió la mirada hacia otro punto en particular ya que su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto … si todo empezaba a ir en mal en peor tendría que mostrar su verdadera cara para proteger a las personas que le importaban en su vida. Aunque de pronto el pelinegro y sus amigas fueron interrumpidos por la Sra. Jaeger.

"Chicas, y Naruto. Sera mejor que no vean todo eso, vengan acá conmigo." Carla susurro en voz baja para que ninguna persona (Salvo ellos) que estuviera a su alrededor escuchara porque no quería una pelea de palabras en una situación tan estresante como esta.

Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza siguiendo a la mujer mayor, mientras que el ojinegro no se movió ni un poco de su lugar. La ojiámbar se dio cuenta de esto y estaba por decirle una vez más al chico que fuera con ellas, pero de repente fue interrumpida por el sonido de cañonazos en la entrada/salida de la Muralla María que saco de sus pensamientos a todas las personas del lugar.

* * *

 **En Otra Parte De Shiganshina**

Las Tropas Estacionarias hacían lo posible para dar en el blanco al único Titán que tienen a varios metros de su posición, pero cada intento que hacían era en vano porque las balas de los cañones pasaban de largo sin hacerle ningún daño a dicha criatura.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿A que le estas apuntando?!" El jefe de la guarnición grito de rabia al soldado a su mando.

"¡No podemos atacar objetivos en movimiento con esto!" El cuarto soldado respondió con algo de miedo en su tono de voz, pero el miedo no iba dirigido hacia su superior si no al Titán que se estaba acercando cada vez más a su posición.

"¡¿A quién mierda le importa?! ¡Solo apúrate y carga la siguiente ronda!" El tipo de alto cargo le ordeno al soldado bajo su poder.

"¡No puedo!" El mismo soldado contesto rápidamente muy nervioso.

Aunque de repente los soldados fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la Muralla María que empezó a cerrarse lentamente con la intensión de dejarlos fuera.

"¡La puerta se está cerrando!" Un quinto soldado dijo en voz alta con una expresión de shock porque no pensó que los dejarían atrás para ser comidos por los Titanes.

"No … ¡Nos están dejando atrás!" Un sexto soldado exclamo con furia, para que seguidamente abandonara su puesto y empezara a correr hacia la puerta.

Algunos de sus compañeros al ver esto siguieron su ejemplo dejando atrás la defensa de la puerta para huir por sus vidas.

"¡Hey!" El jefe de la guarnición les grito a los soldados bajo su mando al verlos huir como unos completos cobardes.

Mientras tanto dentro de los compartimentos de la puerta de la Muralla María, los soldados que estaban a cargo de este sector empezaron a bajar con desesperación el mecanismo para cerrar dicha puerta. Aunque de pronto un soldado rubio entro rápidamente al lugar para empezar a decirle algo a sus camaradas.

"¡No cierren todavía! ¡Esperen un poco más! ¡Todavía tenemos gente ahí afuera!" Hannes dijo con desesperación, pero mucho no podía hacer porque otro soldado estaba impidiéndole el paso hacia los mecanismos de la puerta.

"¡Si rompen esta puerta, vamos a perder mucho más que este pequeño distrito! ¡La humanidad será empujada contra la siguiente muralla!" Un séptimo soldado trato de hacer entrar en razón al ojiámbar, pero este último no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que este bien que sacrifiquemos a todas esas personas!" El rubio comento con absoluta furia al escuchar las palabras del tipo que le obstruía el paso.

Aunque de repente tanto Hannes como el soldado a cargo de los mecanismos fueron interrumpidos por otros dos soldados que aparecieron de la nada.

"¡Apúrense y ciérrenla! ¡Los Titanes se acercan!" El quinto soldado de antes dijo con desesperación y miedo en sus ojos, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra una pared cercana para descansar un momento después de esa corta, pero apresurada correteada que hizo junto a su compañero.

"¡Dense prisa y cierran la puerta!" El soldado a cargo de la puerta ordeno a sus subordinados, y esto provoco que dicha puerta empezará a bajar más deprisa.

"¡Deténganse!", El rubio exigió una vez más al tipo a cargo y estaba por obligarlo a que lo escuchara, pero lamentablemente los dos soldados de antes lo detuvieron inmovilizándolo desde atrás. "¡Hey!" El ojiámbar se quejó muy molesto, para que seguidamente empezará a forcejear en un intento para poder librarse de esos dos, pero fue en vano porque no pudo por más resistencia que hiciera.

Aunque de pronto todos ellos fueron interrumpidos por unas fuertes pisadas que sacudió todo el suelo, que los dejo a todos paralizados en sus lugares. Irina, Mikasa, Kazumi se dieron la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar esas fuertes pisadas. Naruto solo frunció el ceño al comprobar lo que su instinto le advirtió que se avecinaba, pero no podía salvar a todo el mundo y arriesgarse de que todos lo vieran, por lo que solo sería un mero espectador … a no ser que ese extraño Titán por una de esas cosas de la vida decidiera atacar a sus amigas directamente. Y bueno, las demás personas de la barcaza estaban en un estado similar que las tres chicas antes mencionadas.

El Titán que hacia tanto alboroto de por si era bastante extraño a diferencias de los demás, ya que de pies a cabeza estaba cubierto por una armadura de hueso o piel endurecida que lo protegía en zonas vitales, pero obviamente sin dificultar su movilidad en el proceso. Era como un maldito acorazado si se lo veía de un punto de vista.

Volviendo a la actualidad, los soldados que protegían la entrada/salida de la Muralla María retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos al ver a ese Titán tan intimidante. El Titán Acorazado se preparó para atacar romper la puerta de la Muralla María con una mirada determinada a cumplir su objetivo, para que seguidamente se diera un gran impulso que destrozo el suelo y unas cuantas casas a su alrededor, luego de esto empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

Esto provocó que el soldado a cargo de los demás observara con absoluto miedo como el Titán Acorazado venia hacia a ellos.

"¿Qué demonios … está haciendo?" El soldado a cargo del sector de la puerta María pregunto para sí mismo, aunque rápidamente recupero su compostura ruda de antes. "¡Fuego!" El oficial ordeno con una expresión confianzuda de que si todos los cañones disparaban al mismo tiempo hacia un mismo objetivo no había dudas de que podrían derrotar a ese molesto Titán … lo equivocado que estaba.

Uno por uno todos los cañones de campaña dispararon, pero solo una bala de todas demás dieron en el blanco porque las demás pasaron de largo de su objetivo original … aunque para mala suerte de los soldados expectantes, no le hizo ningún daño y tampoco el Titán se inmuto cuando dicho objeto toco su hombro izquierdo.

"¿Qué …?" Un soldado al azar soldado dijo en estado de shock al no poder creer que no le pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

"¡No está funcionando!" El cuarto soldado exclamo con horror cuando vio que la bala de su cañón no le había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño a ese maldito demonio come humanos.

Ellos siguieron disparando los cañones, pero las balas pasaban de largo dándoles a otros Titanes de menor tamaño o daban en el blanco sin hacerle ningún daño al Titán Acorazado.

"¡Maldición! ¡Corran!" El soldado de antes grito a todos sus compañeros, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta con desesperación empujando en el camino a su superior y empezar a correr por su vida.

Aunque el oficial a cargo de proteger la entrada/salida de la Muralla María no tardo ni un segundo más en reaccionar siguiendo el ejemplo de sus subordinados.

"¡De prisa! ¡Los Titanes se acercan! ¡Rápido! ¡Cierren la puerta!" El mismo soldado de antes dijo una y otra vez lo mismo con un tono desesperado y horrorizado porque sabía que detrás suyo estaba el Titán de extraño aspecto a solo nada de alcanzarlos.

Mientras que el Titán Acorazado venia corriendo con todo hacia la puerta de la Muralla María, para que seguidamente embistiera dicha cosa con toda su fuerza atravesándola y arrasando todo a su paso, incluido civiles y militares que estaban en su camino. Obviamente los mato a todos porque murieron aplastados o salieron volando hacia arriba y que seguramente murieron con la caída.

Luego de eso, el Titán que atravesó la entrada/salida de la Muralla María se detuvo en seco al clavar sus pies en el suelo de tierra, levantando polvo en el proceso y quedándose apoyado sobre una rodilla. Hannes y los dos soldados que lo retuvieron observaron con horror como el Titán Acorazado había dejado un agujero enorme en la muralla donde solía estar una puerta.

"La puerta fue …" El rubio murmuro en estado de shock con mirada fija en el lugar anteriormente mencionado, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada hacia el Titán causante de ese desastre irreversible, el cual empezó a expulsar enormes cantidades de vapor de su boca empezando a cubrirlo casi por completo.

Las personas de la barcaza quedaron igual que los soldados, aunque al parecer la que más perturbadas quedaron fueron Irina y Kazumi que todavía no podían creer lo que ese maldito Titán le había hecho a la puerta de la Muralla María. Después de unos segundos, el Titán Acorazado se puso de pie quedándose mirando hacia nada en particular, como si fuera una mirada perdida.

* * *

 ***Información De Actualidad Desglosable***

El mapa no. 1 Muestra el área de la actividad humana.

Este mapa (Tomado del material de la fuente) ilustra sensorialmente el tamaño del área de la actividad humana.

La información no está disponible en lo que respecta a la parte exterior de la Muralla María.

El mapa no. 2 Muestra el área de la actividad humana.

La altitud del área de activad humana crece mientras más se acerca al centro.

El área es rica en agua, minerales, gas natural, y otros recursos.

 ***Fin De La Información De Actualidad Desglosable***

* * *

A las pocas horas después de que la Muralla María cayo junto con el distrito sur de Shiganshina, la noticia se corrió por los territorios humanos como residuos de pólvora.

* * *

 **Al Sur De La Muralla Rose, Distrito Trost**

"¿Es cierto que Shiganshina fue invadida por los Titanes?" Una persona desconocida pregunto a sus compañeros.

"Imposible. ¿Cómo podría caer la muralla después de que duro todo un siglo?" Un hombre medio calvo y gordo pregunto a todos en el comedor.

"La verdad está ahí fuera. ¡Una barca que transporta a los refugiados ya está aquí!", Esta vez un hombre ya mayor y adinerado por su cara vestimenta respondió en voz alta a la pregunta del tipo anterior. "Se informó de que hay más de 500 personas a bordo." El mismo peligris revelo a los hombres influyentes del lugar, aunque bajo un poco su tono de voz.

"La pregunta es si Shiganshina fue perdida por completo." Un hombre rubio comento con los ojos cerrados y con su mano izquierda se hacía masajes en la cien por todos los serios problemas que iban a venir de ahora en adelante.

"Pero no hay manera de que pudieran invadir la Muralla María …" Esta vez un hombre con bigote dijo con un tono de voz tembloroso, dejando un breve silencio en todo el comedor.

"De todos modos, vamos a contactar con el centro y a esperar órdenes. No podemos manejar semejante emergencia nosotros mismos." Un hombre con barba y bigote de color rubio explico muy serio a todos los integrantes de la mesa, consiguiendo que estos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Aunque de pronto todos ellos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entro rápidamente en el comedor.

"¡Con permiso! ¡Acabamos de recibir una noticia!", Un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias dijo en voz alta. "¡La Muralla María ha caído y los Titanes han invadido la zona!" El mismo soldado revelo con la respiración entre cortada por haber venido corriendo hasta el lugar.

Estas palabras del joven soldado dejo a todos en estado de shock.

* * *

 **Con Hannes**

El rubio observaba desde el techo de una casa de varios pisos, con una mirada completamente asustada como los Titanes empezaban a invadir dentro de la Muralla María.

"Este es el fin …" El ojiámbar susurro muy asustado, mientras de su frente y rostro empezaba a deslizarse su sangre motivo de un golpe.

* * *

 **Con Irina**

"Estamos acabados … los Titanes nos comerán a todos …" Un civil al azar murmuro muy asustado y con la mirada perdida.

La ojiverde observaba todavía con la mirada perdida como los Titanes empezaron a entrar dentro de la Muralla María, comiéndose vivos a todas las personas que atrapaban entre sus enormes manos.

" _¿_ _Estamos acabados_ _?_ " La pelicastaña pregunto en su mente, apunto de llorar al darse cuenta que nunca podrían volver a la vida tranquila y normal con su familia y sus amigos.

Aunque de repente ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos deprimentes por una voz masculina conocida.

" _No_.", Naruto respondió con seguridad en la cabeza de Irina, provocando que esta última desviara la mirada sorprendida hacia el pelinegro que estaba dándole la espalda. " _Aun no estamos acabados,_ _Irina_." El ojinegro prometió con seguridad nuevamente en la mente de la chica, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta de forma lenta y dramática hacia su amiga.

Ella miro con la boca ligeramente abierta por este suceso tan inesperado, pero sorprendente y por esa razón decidió preguntarle al respecto.

"Naruto … ¿Acaso tú?" Pero de forma repentina el pelinegro la silencio cuando este puso su dedo índice en los labios de la ojiverde.

"Shhh, será nuestro secreto.", Naruto dijo con una leve sonrisa, ignorando las miradas que le estaban dando Mikasa, Kazumi y Carla. Por lo que decidió hablar por última vez con la pelicastaña en su cabeza. " _Recuerda,_ _Irina_ _…_ _mientras yo este de su lado, a ninguna de ustedes les pasara algo y el que lo intente lo matare con mis propias manos_ _."_ El ojinegro una vez más prometió con un tono divertido al final de sus palabras, para que seguidamente le diera un pulgar arriba y esto a la chica de ojos verdes la dejo completamente muda, literalmente.

La ojiverde sin decir una palabra paso de largo al pelinegro sin decirle alguna opinión al respecto, empezando a caminar hacia la barandilla de la barcaza de madera. Naruto solo cerro los ojos, sin detener a su amiga dejándola que se desahogara un poco, porque este día había sido muy traumatizante para ella y las demás. Mikasa observo esto con una expresión preocupada, ya que pensó que el ojinegro le había dicho algo que hirió sus sentimientos. Carla estaba por decirle algo a su hija, pero se detuvo cuando Kazumi la, agarro de su brazo impidiéndole su acción y cuando estaba por reclamarle a la niña rubia, esta negó con su cabeza lo que ella estaba pensando … por lo que decidió no hacer nada, por ahora.

"¿Irina?" La pelinegra llamo a su hermana, pero lamentablemente su llamado cayo en oídos sordos.

"Entonces, yo me encargare de borrar la existencia de los Titanes de este mundo.", Irina susurro con la mirada decidida, ignorando las palabras de Mikasa. "Los matare a todos.", La pelicastaña murmuro con la mirada fija en la Muralla María. "¡No quedara ni uno solo de ellos!" La ojiverde prometió en voz alta asustando a las pobres personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero ella obviamente los ignoro.

"Irina …" La ojiazul dijo en voz baja, al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

El pelinegro solo sonrió al escuchar la promesa de Irina, porque algo le decía que ella en un futuro cercano cumplirá esa promesa costara, lo que costara.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del primer capítulo, lo dejare hasta acá porque decidí cortar el capítulo en tal vez tres o cuatro partes, ósea la caída de Shiganshina parte 1, 2, 3 y 4 a** **demás, que cansaría un poco que fuera tan extenso. Por cierto, perdonen la larga demora en subir este capítulo, ¿La razón? Estaba hasta el cuello de parciales que tuve que rendir para sacarme de encima varias materias y me quitaban mucho tiempo a la hora de estudiar.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5242 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 1 (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 1: La Caída De Shiganshina (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Ese año, el gobierno central decidió retirar toda la actividad humana del interior de la Muralla Rose. Los Titanes han devorado a 9.999 personas.

* * *

 **Con Grisha**

Una carreta tirada por un caballo iba a toda velocidad con solo cierto doctor en ella.

" _¡Irina! ¡Carla! ¡Mikasa! ¡Naruto!_ _Rezo por su seguridad_ _…_ "Grisha pensó con una expresión muy preocupada, mientras que a la vez una lagrima de angustia sale de su ojo izquierdo que rápidamente empezó a caer por su mejilla.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Una llama se prendió de repente en la oscuridad, pero por más que estuviera ahí no iluminaba lo suficiente … aun. Pero de repente se empezaron a escuchar voces, pero distorsionadas.

"¡Irina …! ¡Erina!" Una voz llamo conocida llamo a la pelicastaña con un tono desesperado, provocando que esta última arrugara el ceño en su 'sueño'.

"¡Papa! ¡Por favor detente, Papa!", La ojiverde pidió con miedo al ver a su padre con una gran jeringa con un contenido extraño en ella. "¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!" Irina pregunto con el mismo tono de voz, observando la expresión de loco que tiene su padre y a la vez la desvió un poco hacia los árboles que están encima de ellos porque vio la silueta de una persona que los miraba fijamente.

"¡Solo dame la mano!" El ojiazul ordeno en voz alta, mientras otra vez aparecía la llama de antes, aunque ahora estaba más intensa.

"¡No!", Fue la respuesta de la pelicastaña. "¡Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que fue el ataque de los Titanes!", La ojiverde recordó con miedo al observar que su padre reacciono una vez más como un psicópata.

"¡Suéltame, Papa!" Irina dijo nuevamente, mientras que a la vez tiene un pequeño Flashback de la llave dorada de su padre, pero solo duro un instante.

"¡No eres buena!" Grisha comento con un tono casi poseído, no parecía suyo.

"¡¿De que estas hablando?!" La pelicastaña exigió igual de asustado, para que seguidamente arañara el piso para intentar escapar de ese tipo que ya no parecía su padre.

"¡No olvides la llave!", El pelicastaño recordó con desesperación a su hija, mientras intentaba inyectarle la jeringa con la extraña sustancia. "¡Debes crearlo allí!", El ojiazul dijo en voz alta y la misma expresión, para que seguidamente hubiera una serie de diferentes Flashbacks. "¡Pero hasta entonces!-" Pero de repente Grisha fue interrumpido por algo.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

Irina despertó de golpe con una expresión muy asustada, al parecer las campanas de una iglesia cercana la habían sacado de esa horrible pesadilla que en si era bastante extraña y sin duda escalofriante.

"Irina, ¿Estas bien?", Mikasa pregunto con un tono entre serio y preocupado. "Estabas llorando mientras dormías." La pelinegra comento observando fijamente a su hermana.

"Sentí como si acabara de reunirme con papa." La ojiverde respondió con la mirada perdida, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano en su propia frente.

"No, fue solo un sueño." La ojinegra aseguro con una mirada sin expresión.

Aunque de repente ambas fueron interrumpidas cuando escucharon un ruido encima de ellas, siendo este el rechinado de la madera … vieron que se trataba de Naruto, que las estaba mirando fijamente con cierto grado de curiosidad en sus llamativos y misteriosos ojos negros como el carbón … había veces que daba miedo el maldito.

"Como dijo Mikasa …", El ojinegro opino con un tono aburrido. "Solo fue un sueño, Irina." El pelinegro dijo con una mirada neutra, mientras colgaba boca abajo con sus piernas sujetando con fuerza la viga de madera para no caerse y romperse el cuello en el proceso.

La pelicastaña se levantó de golpe del suelo al ver a su amigo otra vez en una superficie alta, mientras que la ojinegra solo observo con el ceño fruncido al chico molesto y problemático de Naruto.

"¿¡Naruto, Otra vez estas ahí arriba!?", Irina pregunto con un tono muy molesto. "¡Baja de inmediato!" La ojiverde ordeno con un tono molesto, para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos.

"No quiero, además me gustan las altu-" Pero de repente fue interrumpido cuando un ladrillo dio de lleno contra su hermoso rostro esculpido por dios y los ángeles … ok no xD.

Luego de eso Naruto las piernas de este dejaron de agarrarse de la viga de madera, por lo que a la vez se soltó de forma involuntaria cayendo en un intervalo de dos segundos sobre su cara (Ya magullada) sobre el suelo de tierra y paja del granero donde habían estado durmiendo, quedando completamente K.O con su alma saliendo de su boca estilo anime.

Irina giro la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a su hermana ya que es la única sospechosa del ataque al pelinegro dentro del lugar. Mientras que Mikasa giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, empezando a silbar disimuladamente una melodía … sin duda alguna se estaba haciendo la inocente.

"Vamos. Están repartiendo raciones." La ojinegra comento con tono serio, dejando de lado lo que le había hecho al pobre pelinegro que aún seguía inconsciente.

"¡Hai!" Irina acepto con un tono feliz, olvidando el pequeño incidente entre su hermana y el ojinegro que todavía seguía tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco … Aunque antes de irse acomodo la llave dorada que le dio su padre dentro de su remera.

Luego de eso ambas hermanas empezaron a correr hacia donde estaban los soldados repartiendo comida que les tocaba a cada uno y después lo llevarían donde estaba Naruto para que este usara su magia para duplicarla, así después todos ellos podrían comer lo que pudiesen. Mientras que el pelinegro de repente abrió sus ojos con una expresión adolorida, por lo que parándose lentamente de su posición acostado puso ambas manos sobre su rostro empezándolo a sobar con delicadeza porque dolía como mil demonios… Aunque al percatarse del incómodo y misterioso silencio, dejo de hacer para empezar a mirar hacia todos lados.

"Me dejaron solo, ¿Otra vez?" El ojinegro pregunto para sí mismo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, observando la entrada del granero y decidiendo que iba a ir tras ellas ¿Tal vez Irina se metería en problemas y tendría que ir a salvarla? … sabía que Mikasa podría sola contra lo que sea para defender a Irina, pero siempre un poco de ayuda siempre es bienvenida.

* * *

 **Con Mikasa E Irina**

"Este lugar solía ser una para reservas de alimentos. La gente que vino en barcas se han reunido aquí." La pelinegra comento suavizando la mirada al ver a tantas personas, y lo mismo paso con la ojiverde que observo sorprendida la cantidad de personas que habían venido este día a buscar algo de comida.

"¡Hey, no te coles en la fila!" Un civil exclamo en voz alta al tipo que se había puesto delante suyo.

"¡Cállate!" Otro civil al azar dijo con un tono furia. "¡No he comido nada desde ayer!" El mismo tipo gruño muy molesto, para que seguidamente empezará a forcejear contra el otro tipo.

"Seguiremos luchando por nuestra supervivencia." La ojinegra comento con su mirada fija en la pelea entre los dos civiles, mientras que la ojiverde observo con una expresión perturbada toda la pelea ya que esos dos tipos se veían como salvajes.

"¡Irina! ¡Mikasa!" Una voz femenina llamo en voz alta a ambas hermanas.

La pelinegra y la pelicastaña se dieron giraron la cabeza en dirección a la voz conocida y vieron a una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio que reconocieron al instante.

"¿Kazumi?" La ojiverde dijo con una expresión entre confusa y feliz.

"¡Miren! ¡Lo logre!", La rubia comento con un tono muy contento, para que seguidamente les mostrara a sus amigas cuatro panes en sus brazos. "¡El abuelo trajo esto para los niños!", La ojiazul revelo con el mismo tono de voz, mientras que a la vez le da un pan a la ojiverde y la ojinegra, esta última le agradeció con una sonrisa. "¿Por cierto, donde esta Naruto?" Kazumi pregunto con un tono preocupado al darse cuenta de la ausencia del pelinegro, ya que le había guardado un pan para él.

"No lo sabemos …", Irina dejo de hablar cuando vio a un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias las miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque solo duro un segundo porque luego se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando hacia donde estaba su compañero haciendo guardia. "¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?" La pelicastaña pregunto con una expresión molesta, Mikasa asintió levemente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

"Veras.", La rubia llamo la atención de su amiga de ojos verdes. "Probablemente no hay suficiente comida para todos. Esto vale por un día entero." La ojiazul dijo con una expresión triste, mientras que Irina desvió la mirada hacia el pan que tiene en su mano derecha. "Hay demasiados refugiados. Siempre ha habido escases de alimentos, y ya sabes que la gente de aquí mira con desprecio a aquellos que viven en las afueras." Kazumi explico con el ceño fruncido, porque a ella tampoco le gusta como esos soldados los miran a todos.

"¿Por qué tenemos que dar nuestra comida a los de afuera?" Un soldado pregunto con una expresión muy molesta al observar a los civiles extranjeros pelear por la poca comida que quedaba.

Esta pregunta del primer soldado llamo la atención de las tres chicas, que empezaron a mirar fijamente al dúo de soldados.

"Quiero decir, los Titanes rompieron su muralla de todos modos. Deberían haber comido a más de ellos." El mismo soldado comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Esto ocasiono que las chicas miraran muy sorprendidas al soldado por esas palabras tan crueles que había dicho, aunque la que estaba más furiosa era Irina que lentamente camino hacia el soldado que había dicho esas palabras tan crueles.

"¡Irina!" La ojiazul llamo con absoluto terror a su amiga, ya que sabía que lo ella iba a hacer.

"Esto solo hará que la escasez de alimentos sea peor." El mismo soldado comento con una expresión decepcionada por las ordenes de sus líderes de alimentar a esta gente extranjera.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien golpeo el hueso de su tibia derecha, provocando que este gritara de dolor.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocosa?" El soldado agredido exigió con absoluta ira, para que seguidamente prepara su puño para golpearla y darle su merecido.

Pero antes de que el puño del soldado conectara contra el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes, una silueta apareció en un borrón de velocidad apartando solo con su mano derecha a ese soldado enviándolo a volar contra una pared dejándolo con los ojos en blanco en señal de K.O, sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar o defenderse del 'ataque' inesperado.

"¡Irina! ¿¡Porque me dejaron tirado en el granero!?" El pelinegro pregunto con un tono dolido.

A todo esto, la pelicastaña observo con los ojos bien abiertos como Naruto la había salvado de una golpiza de parte de ese soldado. Mikasa y Kazumi observaban con sorpresa a su amigo, ya que había derribado a un soldado adulto solo con su ¡mano! Y ni hablar de los civiles que observaban con la boca abierta la increíble hazaña del niño de cabello negro como el carbón.

"¡Fue horrible un maldito perro me mordió el culo en el camino! ¡Y me cayó una maseta en la cabeza!" El ojinegro exclamo con los brazos de forma exagerada encima de su cabeza.

Aunque por todo ese alboroto que estaba haciendo Naruto, este no se dio cuenta del otro soldado que había estado haciendo guardia con el otro, preparando su puño izquierdo para darle una golpiza a ese chico molesto.

"¡Mocoso, maldi!-" Pero de repente el compañero del soldado agredido fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, que provoco que cayera sobre su espalda al suelo, al igual que su compañero de guardia quedo totalmente inconsciente.

"Upss … lo siento, señor. No lo vi …", El pelinegro se disculpó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en sus labios al ver que inconscientemente había golpeado a un soldado con su puño derecho, aunque luego rápidamente desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su amiga. "Como te iba diciendo Irina, ¡Ese perro me mordió muy fuerte mira como dejo el!-" Pero de repente fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de parte de Mikasa que lo hizo comer el suelo, literalmente.

"Vamos." Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra, mientras que a la vez agarraba al inconsciente Naruto de una pierna para que seguidamente lo arrastrara detrás suyo.

Tanto Kazumi como Irina asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza ante la personalidad de Mikasa que en algunas ocasiones les hacía dar mucho miedo. Mientras que los civiles solo se quedaron observando al niño inconsciente (Que es arrastrado por la ojinegra) todavía con la boca abierta, porque no podían entender como había podido derrotar a dos soldados adultos sin siquiera molestarse, ya que al parecer no lo había hecho apropósito.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

Irina estaba sentada sobre el borde de un camino de ladrillos que daban hacia donde los civiles todavía seguían haciendo fila para que le diera algo de alimentos. Kazumi y Mikasa solo observaban a la pelicastaña con tristeza, ya que saben que ella está muy triste y molesta por las palabras del soldado de antes. Y por último Naruto estaba con los ojos en blanco obviamente inconsciente, al parecer Mikasa lo había apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos más cercana a ellos.

"Volveré al interior de la Muralla María y matare a todos los Titanes." La ojiverde aseguro con su mirada fija en el suelo.

"Irina, no lo dices en serio, ¿Verdad?" La rubia pregunto con timidez.

"¡Nunca he hablado más serio!", La pelicastaña respondió con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición sentada quedando frente a frente de la chica de ojos azules. "¡No soy como esas personas que solo actúan fuertes cuando están siendo protegidas por las murallas!" Irina comento con completa furia, mientras que a la vez observaba el pan que tiene en su mano derecha. "¡No necesito esta basura!" La ojiverde dijo muy molesta, para que seguidamente arrojara con fuerza su pan hacia donde estaba Kazumi que lo atrapo con mucha dificultad entre sus manos.

"Irina, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" La rubia exigió con los ojos bien abiertos por la acción de su amiga, ya que nunca se esperó que ella hiciera eso.

"¿No te molesta? ¡No podemos hacer nada contra los Titanes, porque vivimos rodeados de tanta lástima!" La pelicastaña pregunto dando un paso hacia su amiga, obviamente estaba molesta pero no con ella específicamente, si no con el mundo en general.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto lentamente comenzó a despertar por el escándalo que estaban haciendo esas dos … sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos le dio una mirada de muerte a Mikasa que se la devolvió con una expresión neutra, sin darle importancia lo molesto que estuviera el pelinegro.

"¡Es imposible! Nada puede derrotarlos.", La ojiazul respondió en voz alta. "Nuestra única opción es vivir dentro de las murallas. ¡Si haces algo tan precipitado, vas a morir de la misma manera que mis padres!" Kazumi recordó a su amiga con los ojos vidriosos al borde de las lágrimas.

Irina, Mikasa y Naruto al escuchar estas últimas palabras de su amiga sintieron una opresión en su pecho, especialmente en el pelinegro porque entendía a la perfección lo que es no tener padres desde una edad tan temprana.

"Y-Yo lo siento, Kazumi no quería decir eso." La ojiverde se disculpó con un gran sentimiento de culpa, ya que por sus tontos pensamientos de venganza casi iba a herir psicológicamente a su amiga de la infancia.

"No importa, Irina. Ahora ten y come.", La rubia dijo con una expresión feliz, dejando de lado sus pensamientos deprimentes sobre la muerte de sus padres mientras ponía el pan nuevamente sobre las manos de su amiga. "Debemos hacernos fuertes para que algún día podamos pelear contra los Titanes, ¿Verdad?" La ojiazul pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Hai!" Irina respondió con una gran sonrisa desafiadora, para que seguidamente le diera un gran mordisco a su pieza de pan.

"Bueno, ya que dejaste de lado tu rabia, Irina …", El ojinegro hizo una pequeña pausa ante las atentas miradas de las tres chicas. "¿¡Por qué me golpeaste dos veces, Mikasa!?" El pelinegro pregunto levantándose de golpe de su lugar, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la chica de cabello negro.

Irina y Kazumi solo observaron en silencio la 'pelea' verbal entre esos dos, mientras que a la vez comían tranquilamente su pieza de pan.

"Porque me dio la gana." Fue la simple y tranquila respuesta de la ojinegra.

Naruto al escuchar la respuesta de Mikasa quedo con una expresión en blanco, mientras que a la vez un aura depresiva lo rodeaba. Mientras que Irina y Kazumi se reían en voz baja por la forma en que el pelinegro tomaba las respuestas.

"Todos son crueles conmigo …" El ojinegro murmuro en el mismo estado de ánimo depresivo, aunque de repente fue sacado de esos pensamientos por una voz femenina.

"¡Irina, Mikasa, Kazumi, Naruto!", Una voz femenina llamo en voz alta, esto provoco que los nombrados giraran la cabeza con un toque de sorpresa al ver que es la Sra. Jaeger. "¡Vengan!" Carla ordeno con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

"Es Kaa-san, ¡Vamos!" La ojiverde dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia la pelinegra mayor … que parecía algo enojada, ¿La razón? No lo sabían, pero pronto lo descubrirían.

* * *

Unos días después, los refugiados fueron enviados a cultivar la tierra para ganarse sus alimentos. Pero eso pudo evitar la escasez de alimentos. Al año siguiente, 846, el gobierno central inicio una campaña para retomar la Muralla María con los refugiados. Había 250 mil de ellos. Casi un quinto de la población total. Sin embargo, solo un centenar sobrevivió. Con su sacrificio, la escasez de alimentos ha mejorado, aunque sea un poco, para los que sobrevivieron.

* * *

 **Con Kazumi**

La rubia miraba fijamente el sombrero de su abuelo con lágrimas calientes y frescas cayendo por sus mejillas, ya que es lo único que le quedaba de su abuelo … ahora ella estaba completamente sola y eso la hizo sentir tan mal que agarro el sombrero de su abuelo para que seguidamente lo abraza con fuerza buscando consuelo.

Irina y Mikasa observaban con mucha tristeza a su amiga, pero no sabían cómo animarla después de que ella haya perdido al único ser querido que le quedaba en este cruel y violento mundo. Naruto que estaba al lado de la ojiazul, decidió agacharse al nivel de ella y darle un abrazo reconfortante atrayéndola hacia él.

"Déjalo salir, Kazumi. Desahógate." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión igual de triste que los demás.

Kazumi en respuesta hizo lo que el ojinegro le dijo, por lo que inmediatamente lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Naruto, empezando a llorar de verdad después de haber estado guardando toda esa tristeza durante horas.

"Los Titanes son los culpables. Si tan solo pudiéramos derrotarlos, recuperaríamos nuestro lugar en este mundo.", La pelicastaña comento con una mirada entre triste y enojada, para que seguidamente se dejara caer sobre el frio y duro suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared en donde estaba Naruto consolando a amiga de la infancia. "Kazumi, yo solicite recibir entrenamiento militar el próximo año.", La ojiverde revelo con una expresión muy decidida. Mikasa cerró los ojos molesta al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, mientras que el ojinegro y la ojiazul miraron algo sorprendidos a su amiga.

"Pero, ¿Que dijo tu madre?" La rubia pregunto con un débil tono de voz, pero eso no ocultaba su obvia sorpresa facial cuando elevo su cabeza revelando sus frescas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Irina quedo sin palabras al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, porque en ningún momento se detuvo un momento en pensar que diría su madre con respecto a su decisión de ser una soldado … aunque rápidamente sacudió la cabeza con una mirada muy determinada.

"Ya soy lo suficiente grande como para tomar decisiones, Kazumi.", La pelicastaña respondió con una mueca al saber que tendría una discusión con su madre muy pronto con respecto a su decisión. "Voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ellos." La ojiverde aseguro con la misma expresión determinada en su rostro.

La ojiazul se quedó mirando a su amiga por un instante para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro húmedo del ojinegro, ya que estaba empapado con sus lágrimas … Pero a este último le daba igual porque con que Kazumi dejara de llorar y estar triste haría lo que fuera. Luego de estar unos cuantos segundos en silencio y de estar pensativa, ella decidió dar su decisión con respecto a ser una soldado.

"Yo también." La rubia dijo con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso derecho de su brazo.

"¡¿Kazumi?!" Irina exclamo muy sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga de la infancia ... Sin duda no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

"¡Yo también!" La ojiazul dijo en voz alta con una expresión tan determinada que sorprendió a los tres presentes.

"Yo también me uniré." Mikasa revelo después de haber estado durante un largo tiempo en silencio.

La pelicastaña estaba a punto de protestar por la decisión de su hermana, pero Naruto le gano de mano expresando su propia decisión respecto a la instrucción militar.

"Si no queda de otra, yo también me apunto a 'esta instrucción militar' … además, yo debo estar ahí para garantizar la seguridad de las tres." El ojinegro comento con un pulgar arriba y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Irina, Mikasa y Kazumi se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar las últimas palabras de Naruto, ya que al parecer este último se preocupaba demasiado por ellas y eso, aunque no lo admitieran les gustó mucho. La pelicastaña para simular su pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas se levantó de su posición sentada, quedando de pie frente a su hermana ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente.

"Muy bien, todos vamos a unirnos." La ojiverde dijo esta vez con una expresión seria, en respuesta los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Un Año Después**

"¡Ahora, oficialmente son miembros de la unidad de entrenamiento No. 104!", Un Shadis completamente calvo felicito en voz alta a sus jóvenes soldados. "Por desgracia para ustedes, yo, Keith Shadis, estaré a su cargo.", El tipo de ojos cafés dijo con una expresión seria. "No estoy aquí una cálida bienvenida. Todos ustedes ahora son ganado a la espera de ser devorados por los Titanes. ¡Ustedes son aun peor que el ganado! Durante los siguientes tres años, los voy a entrenar mierdas inútiles. ¡Les enseñare a cómo luchar contra los Titanes!" El ex comandante exclamo en voz alta, observando a cada uno de sus jóvenes subordinados.

Kazumi observaba y escuchaba atentamente al jefe instructor, sin perderse nada de lo que este decía o más bien gritaba hacia ellos.

"Cuando se enfrenten a un Titán dentro de tres años, ¿Seguirán siendo la comida?" El instructor calvo pregunto en voz alta a todos los jóvenes soldados.

Mikasa escuchaba al jefe instructor con la misma expresión sin emociones de siempre.

"¿O se convertirán en un muro glorioso que protegerá a las murallas?" Shadis esta vez pregunto con un tono orgulloso.

Naruto estaba más aburrido que de costumbre, por lo que solo estaba siguiendo con su mirada aburrida de siempre como los pájaros volaban sobre ellos a ritmo lento … y escuchar al gritón que tendrían como instructor por tres años, sin duda Kami-sama lo quería ver sufrir en carne propia.

"¿O en un poderoso campeón de la humanidad que va a destruirá a los Titanes? La elección está en sus manos." El tipo de ojos cafés dijo esta vez un tono demasiado serio que hizo sentir incomodos a varios de los reclutas.

Irina estaba con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, apoyándolos sobre su cintura.

"Si, no se preocupe. Yo matare hasta el último de ellos." La ojiverde prometió con una mirada tan seria que por un momento rivalizo con el jefe instructor.

* * *

 **Fin De La Tercera Y Ultima Parte Del Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta tercera y última parte del capítulo de la caída de Shiganshina. Si lo sé, les había dicho que iban a hacer cuatro partes, pero al final no hizo falta xD** **.**

 **Como vieron ahora Irina, Mikasa, Kazumi y Naruto ya están en las Tropas de Reclutas del Ciclo N° 104, donde se vendrá uno de los capítulos más divertidos de esta historia y por supuesto se revelarán muchas cosas en ellos.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4170 Palabras.**


	4. Capitulo 2 (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 2: Restauración De La Humanidad (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Cierto instructor calvo observaba con una mirada sombría las expresiones ligeramente asustadas de los reclutas de este año, hasta que de repente sus ojos cafés captaron una excelente victima que estaba temblando un poco ante su mirada.

"¡Hey, mocosa rubia!" Shadis llamo en voz alta a una adolescente de ojos azules, que estaba frente suyo.

Por una obvia razón los rubios y las rubias presentes fruncieron el ceño en señal de molestia.

"¡Si, señor!" Kazumi respondió con su mano derecha formando un puño dirigiéndolo con rapidez a su corazón en señal de respeto hacia la humanidad, el rey y su superior.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" El calvo pregunto con el mismo tono hostil.

"¡Kazumi Arlert, señor! ¡Vengo de Shiganshina, señor!" La rubia respondió en voz alta con tono ligeramente nervioso.

La adolescente (15) ya conocida como Kazumi Arlert, es de muy baja estatura (1,46m), y de tez blanca. Su cabellera es larga y de tono rubio, la cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros que lo mantiene suelto, sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono azul que reflejaban nerviosismo y curiosidad. Además, físicamente había cambiado bastante principalmente sus pechos que todavía siguen en crecimiento y es la envidia de muchas de las jóvenes reclutas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaqueta lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello.

"Ya veo … tienes un nombre de una idiota, chica. ¿Tus padres fueron los que te pusieron ese nombre?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con una expresión neutra.

Naruto que estaba al lado izquierdo de su amiga, apretó con fuerza sus puños por esa pregunta cruel de parte del instructor … si no estuviera ligado su destino en este lugar, lo habría mandado a volar de un puñetazo.

"¡Mi abuelo, señor!" Kazumi contesto en voz alta y algo triste al recodar al familiar que la crió, aunque para su suerte esta expresión paso desapercibida por su oficial al mando.

"Arlert, ¿Cuál es tu propósito para unirte a nosotros?" El ex comandante pregunto otra vez esta vez con una expresión seria, acercando su rostro un poco más hacia la mirada nerviosa de la chica de ojos azules.

"¡Para contribuir en la victoria de la humanidad, señor!" La rubia respondió lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, mientras que a la vez tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Bien, eso es maravilloso.", El calvo opino con un tono medio burlón, para que seguidamente se pusiera derecho nuevamente. "Serás excelente comida para los Titanes.", Shadis dijo con una expresión ensombrecida, mientras que a la vez apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la rubia. "¡Tercer pelotón! ¡Media vuelta!" El tipo de ojos cafés ordeno en voz alta, para que seguidamente obligara a que la chica de ojos azules diera media vuelta a la fuerza.

" _P-Podría haber muerto_ _…_ " Kazumi pensó con una mirada aterrorizada al recordar esa mirada sombrada del oficial de alto rango.

El jefe instructor luego de decir esas palabras enfoco su mirada en un pelinegro con cabello extraño y peculiar, por lo que camino hacia este con una expresión de pocos amigos … como siempre.

"¿Y tú quién rayos eres?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con su mismo tono hostil.

Los ojos negros del adolescente dejaron de mirar al frente para enfocarse en la expresión ligeramente sorprendida del jefe instructor, ya que nadie había tenido los huevos para hacer tal hazaña … hasta ahora, sin duda este chico tiene los huevos bien grandes.

"Naruto de Shiganshina." El pelinegro respondió con una mirada desafiante a la pregunta del tipo calvo, mientras que a la vez ponía casi sin ganas su puño derecho en su corazón en señal de que le 'daba' el corazón al rey.

El adolescente (15) ya conocido como Naruto (Sin apellido), es de contextura muy fuerte y estatura por encima de la media (1,82m), y tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, que comparado cuando tenía 10 años su cabello había crecido lo suficiente para llegar hasta su barbilla cuando este se bañaba, sus ojos son de un color negro bastante llamativos que reflejaba frialdad hacia los que no conocía, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y bajo su chaqueta lleva puesto una camisa de color negro muy parecida a la que uso cuando tenía 10 años.

" _Además de tenerlos grandes, los tiene bien puestos_ _…_ _bien, esto tal vez sea divertido_.", Shadis pensó con una sonrisa sádica mental junto a un aura oscura que hizo que más de uno tuviera un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. "Solo me has dicho tu nombre, chico. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? O ¿Acaso no tienes uno?" El tipo calvo pregunto otra vez, mientras una vez más volvía a su expresión sombría.

Kazumi, Irina y Mikasa que estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación, miraron con preocupación a su amigo … porque ellas sabían que a él no le gustaba hablar de eso por nada en el mundo. Los demás reclutas solo escuchaban con mucha curiosidad la respuesta de ese recluta rebelde llamado Naruto.

La adolescente (15) ya conocida como Irina Jaeger, es de estatura media (1,65m), y de tez casi bronceada. Su cabellera es larga y de tono castaño oscuro, la cual le llega hasta los hombros donde lo mantiene suelto, y por la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente en una especie de estilo "cortina". Sus ojos son grandes y redondos de color azul verdoso bastante bonitos y llamativos que reflejaban orgullo y desafío, y al ser alguien tan apasionada, a menudo frunce el ceño, haciéndola parecer enfadada o molesta 'casi la mayor' parte del tiempo. Además, físicamente había cambiado bastante tanto como Kazumi, aunque de una forma equilibrada porque sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de su amiga, pero de igual manera no se quedaba atrás y también seguían en crecimiento. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, bajo su chaqueta lleva una camisa de color gris con botones hasta el cuello y por supuesto alrededor de su cuello porta la llave dorada que le dejo su padre.

La adolescente (15) ya conocida como Mikasa Ackerman, sobre pasa un poco la estura media de una chica (1,70m), y es de tez blanca pálida. Tiene una melena de color azabache (Negro) que le llega hasta los hombros junto a un mechón que cruza su rostro. Sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono gris oscuro (Casi negro), que reflejaban un permanente estado de calma y serenidad. Además, físicamente al igual que Kazumi e Irina había cambiado bastante, aunque no tanto como los atributos de sus amigas, pero tampoco era plana y al igual que las demás seguía en crecimiento. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello.

"Exacto, no tengo un apellido como usted o los demás reclutas de este lugar, porque soy un huérfano desde que nací … nunca conocí a mis padres, y la razón de no tener un apellido es que me escapé del orfanato antes de que me pusieran uno al zar cuando tenía solo 4 años." El ojinegro contesto con una expresión fría, ya que obviamente no le gustaba tocar este tema en particular y eso el jefe instructor lo noto al instante.

"Ya veo … bueno, me importa una reverenda mierda que seas un huérfano. Ahora, responde ¿Por qué estas aquí, Naruto?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con el mismo tono hostil, que hizo estremecer a más de uno … pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto.

" _Este viejo_ _… ¿_ _Acaso quiere que lo mate_ _?_ " Naruto pensó con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, y a la vez sintió unas ganas tremendas de matar a algo … pero a último momento se pudo controlar por completo. "Porque hice una promesa." El pelinegro respondió sin inmutarse y dudar en un ningún momento sobre su respuesta, dejando de lado su furia … Por ahora.

Las tres amigas del ojinegro dieron un pequeño suspiro mental, porque por un momento ellas pensaron que su amigo respondería con algo sarcástico que ocasionaría la furia del oficial de alto rango … pero por suerte esto paso, gracias a dios. Los demás reclutas presentes solo observaban en silencio al pelinegro, aunque había algunos que lo miraban con más interés que otros … sin duda, Naruto había llamado un 'poco' la atención.

EL jefe instructor se lo quedo mirando fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ya que el calvo intentaba mirar atraves del alma del chico con la intensión de juzgarlo … pero al ver que era un muro impenetrable, se dio por vencido y decidió dejarlo tranquilo por ahora.

"¡Cuarto pelotón! ¡Media vuelta!", Shadis ordeno en voz alta con una expresión seria, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia su siguiente víctima y rápidamente la encontró. "¿Y quién rayos eres tú?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver a este chico, que le pareció temblar un poco cuando se puso frente a él.

"¡Thomas Wagner, señor! ¡Vengo de Trost, señor!" El recluta contesto con un tono de voz algo bajo, mientras que a la vez pone su puño derecho sobre su corazón.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Thomas Wagner, sobrepasa la estatura media (1,80m) y es tez blanca. Tiene el cabello corto, rubio y patillas rectas, sus ojos son de color ámbar y tiene unas cejas algo gruesas y de tonalidad un poco más oscura. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color gris sin cuello.

"¡Habla más fuerte!" El calvo exigió con obvia molestia, mientras que el rubio cerro los ojos con fuerza por el repentino grito del instructor.

Mientras el jefe instructor hacia su trabajo en intimidar a los jóvenes reclutas, dos tipos desconocidos observaban todo esto con cierto nivel de diversión debido a que ellos también habían pasado por algo muy similar en sus días como reclutas.

"Soy Thomas Wagner-" Pero de repente fue interrumpido otra vez por el jefe instructor.

"¡No te escucho! ¡Vuelve aquí cuando te bajen los testículos!" Shadis ordeno totalmente furioso, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su siguiente víctima.

Thomas había quedado congelado en su lugar por lo que había pasado instantes atrás.

"¡Próximo! ¿Quién eres?" El tipo de ojos cafés exigió esta vez a una adolescente.

"Soy Mina Carolina de-" Aunque de repente ella fue interrumpida de golpe por el instructor.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Mina Carolina, es de cuerpo esbelto y estatura baja (1,58m), y de tez blanca. Tiene el cabello negro, voluminoso, corto y llevaba las puntas atadas por dos cintas de color celeste. Sus ojos eran grises, considerablemente grandes. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello.

"¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres una escoria! ¡Vienes de la ciudad escoria!" El calvo grito a casi nada del atemorizado rostro de la joven.

"¡Hai! ¡Soy una escoria, señor! ¡Vengo de la ciudad escoria, señor!" La pelinegra respondió en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados 'para ocultar' su nerviosismo.

"¡Error! ¡No dejes que te diga lo que eres o no eres!" Shadis comento con enojo y el ceño fruncido por la respuesta de la chica.

"¡Hai!" La ojigris contesto nuevamente en voz alta, aun con los ojos cerrados.

El tipo de ojos cafés siguió haciendo la misma pregunta y traumando psicológicamente a uno que otro recluta, pero todo lo hacía por el bien de ellos. Aunque había algunos a los que no le preguntaba nada en absoluto debido a que estos ya habían pasado por una situación traumática en el pasado y no tenía ningún sentido que le hiciera lo mismo que a sus compañeros/as. Pero de pronto encontró a su siguiente presa, que sin duda disfrutaría

"¿Quién diantres eres tú?" El calvo exigió al adolescente que tiene frente suyo.

"¡Jean Kirstein, señor! ¡Vengo de Trost, señor!" El joven respondió alto y claro con su puño derecho en su corazón.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Jean Kirstein, es medianamente alto (1,75m), con una constitución enjuta pero musculosa a la vez y de tez ligeramente bronceada. Tiene el cabello corto y de color castaño claro. Tiene cejas largas y finas, sus ojos son marrones claros llegando a tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillentas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color gris claro con botones hasta el cuello.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con un tono extrañamente 'tranquilo'.

El pelicastaño obviamente se sorprendió un poco por lo 'tranquilo' que estaba el instructor al hacerle la pregunta, peor rápidamente salió de su pensamiento para responderle.

"Para unirme a la policía militar y así residir en el centro de la ciudad, señor." El ojimarrón contesto muy alegre.

Irina al escuchar las palabras de su compañero lo miro de reojo con una expresión en blanco, ya que esa respuesta en su opinión era estúpida y un obvio error que en poco tiempo lo pagaría caro. Aunque también sus compañeros y compañeras cercanos escucharon la respuesta del adolescente con una expresión similar a la ojiverde.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que quieres en el centro de la ciudad?" Shadis pregunto todavía con la actitud 'tranquila'.

"Sí, señor." Jean respondió con una sonrisa, aunque de repente este fue sorprendido por el calvo que le dio un cabeza en la frente obligándolo arrodillarse con la cara en el suelo de tierra ya que ese golpe fue inesperado y muy doloroso.

"¡¿Quién te dijo que te podías arrodillar?!", El tipo de ojos cafés exigió con sus manos detrás de la espalda. "¡Nunca te convertirás en un agente de la policía militar si puedo derribarte con solo eso!" Shadis dijo en voz alta con su mirada seria en el joven recluta, que todavía temblaba de dolor en el suelo.

Luego de eso el instructor siguió su camino en busca de otra 'presa' y la encontró rápidamente.

"¿Y tú quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí?" El calvo hizo pregunta tras pregunta a otro recluta, que estaba a punto de morir por la mirada mortífera que le estaban dando el instructor.

"¡Soy Marco Bott, señor! ¡Vengo del sur de la Muralla Rose, del pueblo Jinae, señor! ¡Vine aquí para unirme a la policía militar y ofrecer mi vida al Rey!" El joven respondió con un tono ligeramente nervioso, pero aun así conservo su sonrisa y obviamente como sus compañeros y compañeras puso su puño sobre su corazón.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Marco Bott, sobrepasa un poco la estatura media (1,78m), con una apariencia tímida y de tez blanca. Tiene el cabello corto, dividido a la mitad hacia los lados de color negro, además tiene pecas en ambas mejillas y ojos color café. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello.

"Oh. Que lealtad. Muy noble de tu parte.", El tipo de ojos cafés comento nuevamente tranquilo. "Pero sabes que … al Rey no le importan una mierda los tipos como tú." Shadis dijo con una expresión sombría, que dejo sin aliento al pobre joven de ojos cafés. "¡Próximo! ¡Tú! ¿quién eres?" El calvo pregunto en voz alta, dejando a Marco en 'paz' al ver que este había quedado petrificado en su lugar.

"¡Connie Springer, señor! ¡Vengo del sur de la Muralla Rose, de la villa Ragako, señor!" El joven contesto con los ojos cerrados y su puño derecho en su 'corazón'.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Connie Springer, es delgado y de baja estatura (1,58m), y de tez blanca. No tiene cabello porque su cabeza permanece distintivamente rapada, sus ojos son color avellana y tiene unas cejas muy finas y delgadas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104.

El instructor se dio cuenta del error del joven recluta de poner su puño en el lugar, y sin duda esto lo molesto a un grado bastante peligroso. Ya que de pronto lo levanto de la cabeza como una muñeca de trapo con sus manos. Los demás reclutas al ver esto quedaron horrorizados, porque sin duda el ex comandante es muy aterrador y sádico.

"¡Escucha, Connie Springer! ¡Estoy seguro haberles dicho esto ya! ¡El saludo que hacen es para ofrecer su corazón a la humanidad!", El tipo de ojos cafés gruño con su mirada fija en el recluta que tiene en sus manos, que estaba haciendo una expresión graciosa porque sus ojos estaban siendo estirados por los pulgares del instructor. "¿Acaso naciste con el corazón del lado derecho, imbécil?" Shadis pregunto con los dientes apretado, porque estaba tratando de contener su ira.

Pero mientras esto pasaba una de las jóvenes reclutas estaba al parecer comiendo algo frente a todos los presentes, aunque el ex comandante y los reclutas todavía no se habían dado cuenta hasta que la adolescente le dio otra mordida a su patata. Y esto sin duda alguna dejo con la boca abierta a todos, incluido el instructor calvo que observo con incredulidad a la adolescente que todavía seguía comiendo sin darle importancia de las miradas. Soltando el cuerpo paralizado de Connie, Keith Shadis miro fijamente a la recluta rebelde.

"Tú, la de allá. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con sus manos detrás de la espalda, todavía ligeramente sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

La recluta en respuesta miro hacia su lado derecho e izquierdo, mientras a la vez seguía masticando apresuradamente y al ver que 'no era ella' a la que llamaban le dio otro mordisco a su patata frente al instructor que fue la gota que mato su paciencia.

"¡Te estoy hablando a ti, maldita basura! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?!" El calvo rugió frente al rostro de la adolescente, que en respuesta se quedó mirando la expresión furiosa del instructor gritón y molesto que no la dejaba comer tranquila … pero no le quedo de otra que responder a la pregunta.

"…", La adolescente que comía la patata antes de responderle al instructor trago el alimento que tenia en su boca. "¡Sasha Blouse, señor! ¡Vengo del sur de la Muralla Rose, de la villa Dauper, señor!" La joven recluta respondió en voz alta con su puño derecho alrededor de su patata, que rápidamente puso sobre su corazón.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Sasha Blouse, es de estatura media (1,68m) y de contextura delgada, y de tez trigueña. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño, llevándolo siempre recogido en una cola de caballo, también tenía un flequillo que le cubría la frente más unos mechones que marcan su rostro. Sus ojos son de un tono ámbar. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de su chaleco lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello.

"Sasha Blouse. ¿Qué tienes en la mano derecha?" Shadis pregunto nuevamente con su mirada ensombrecida, pero ahora estaba peor que antes.

"¡Es una papa al vapor, señor! ¡La encontré tirada en la cocina y se veía deliciosa!" La castaña respondió en voz alta y 'seriedad absoluta'.

" _¡_ _Esta chica es de las mías_ _!_ " Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que ambos tenían la misma pasión por la comida.

"¿Entonces la robaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaste que sería una buena idea comerla ahora?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con la misma expresión y su mirada fija en la recluta.

"Las patatas saben mejor cuando están calientes. Pensé que lo mejor sería comerla cuanto antes, señor." La ojiámbar contesto con la misma expresión.

"Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué comerla ahora?" El calvo pregunto con un tono tranquilo o neutral.

"… ¿Me preguntando porque las personas comen patatas, señor?" Sasha dijo con una expresión confusa y el ceño fruncido.

" _¡_ _Wow_ _! ¡_ _Wow_ _!_ _Esto se está poniendo bueno, jeje_ _._ " El ojinegro pensó esta vez empezando a reírse en voz baja, que por el momento 'nadie' se había dado cuenta.

Irina quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta por las palabras 'retoricas' de Sasha. Aunque no era la única porque los demás reclutas tuvieron reacciones similares. El instructor había quedado de piedra y su expresión ensombrecida aumento más que antes, si es que eso era posible. Aunque de pronto la 'chica patata' se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, y eso fue que debía darle la mitad de la papa al ex comandante con la intensión compartir su comida con él.

"… Tome la mitad si gusta, señor." La castaña ofreció entre seria y tímida, la mitad de su patata al instructor.

"¿La … mitad?" Shadis pregunto con sorpresa observando la mitad de la patata que tiene en su mano derecha, ya que sin duda no se esperaba esto.

La ojiámbar en respuesta hizo una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña risa que seguidamente se transformó en una carcajada a todo volumen de cierto pelinegro … los presentes estaban dirigieron sus miradas hacia este último que estaba muy tentado por la situación que acaba de pasar.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Eso fue muy divertido, Sasha!" Naruto comentó entre risas, mientras que a la vez se agarraba el estómago y observaba a la ojiámbar fijamente, y esta última le devolvió la sonrisa igual de divertida.

Hasta que de repente 'el risueño' fue interrumpido en seco por dos puños femeninos diferentes. Y no eran otras que Irina y Mikasa que había silenciado al pobre ojinegro de un solo puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y derecha, cuando ambas retiraron sus puños las mejillas de Naruto estas quedaron con las marcas de los puños de sus amigas al estilo anime y casi al instante el cuerpo del pelinegro cayo de cara al suelo totalmente K.O, sin duda no despertaría por un buen largo tiempo. Ambas habían hecho eso porque no les gusto para nada como el ojinegro miro a Sasha y viceversa.

Kazumi observo con preocupación al cuerpo 'muerto' del pobre de Naruto en el suelo que movió su pierna izquierda, ya que todavía estaba sufriendo el efecto del golpe, pero por otro lado también estaba del lado de sus amigas porque tampoco le gusto como el pelinegro miro a Sasha y viceversa. Los demás reclutas solo observaron con miedo absoluto al par de adolescente, ya que desde ahora sabían que no debían meterse con ellas o si no recibirían una paliza por el dúo … pero había un recluta que eso no le importo y decidió correr el riesgo en un futuro cercano.

"Gracias por silenciar a ese chico. Ackerman. Jaeger." El tipo de ojos cafés dijo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, aunque por otro lado se sentía algo molesto porque le hubiera gustado callarlo con su propio puño.

"¡Señor!" Ambas hermanas aceptaron las felicitaciones del instructor en voz alta, para que seguidamente ellas volvieran a sus respectivas filas dejando al pelinegro que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar.

"En cuento a ti, Sasha Blouse trotaras alrededor del campamento hasta que caigas del cansancio. Tampoco comerás y beberás nada." Shadis dijo con una sonrisa sádica al ver como la recluta palideció.

"¡NOOOO!" La castaña exclamo de forma dramática con lágrimas estilo anime saliendo de sus ojos porque dejarla sin comer es una verdadera tortura inhumana, prefería morir antes de no comer nada de comida.

Incluso Naruto que estaba inconsciente tuvo un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar el grito angustioso de la ojiámbar.

* * *

 **Un Largo Tiempo** **Después**

Sasha aún seguía trotando alrededor del campamento a casi nada de caer inconsciente, ya que había estado corriendo por alrededor de cinco horas y sin duda había sobrepasado su limite físico.

"Miren eso. La chica patata aún sigue corriendo. Nada mal … lleva corriendo cinco horas seguidas.", Irina opino realmente asombrada por la fortaleza física que tiene la ojiámbar. "No le importo mucho que le dijeran que debía correr hasta caer. Pero la traumatizo cuando le dijeron que no le darían comida." La ojiverde recordó observando fijamente como la recluta de cabello castaño seguía corriendo, aunque por otro lado pensaba que esta última se lo merecía por haberle sonreído a 'su' Naruto.

"Dauper es un pequeño pueblo de cazadores en las montañas al sur de Rose, ¿Verdad?" Connie pregunto con su mirada en la 'chica patata', aunque su pregunta nunca fue contestada por nadie de los presentes.

"¿Qué es eso?" La pelicastaña señalo hacia una carreta que estaba transportando a varios reclutas conocidos por ella.

"Los desertores. Ellos pidieron ser trasladados a las áreas de desarrollo." Mina Carolina respondió con un tono algo triste porque ella también tenía algunos reclutas conocidos.

"¿En serio? Pero apenas es el primer día." Kazumi dijo con sorpresa, observando muy triste la partida de sus antiguos compañeros/as.

"Así son las cosas. Los débiles no tienen más remedio que irse.", Irina comento con un tono serio, mientras que los demás (Salvo Kazumi) observaron a la ojiverde con diferentes expresiones. "Ellos prefieren picar rocas y cortar malezas …" La pelicastaña murmuro con una expresión neutral.

"Eso me recuerda. Él no te pregunto de donde eras." Marco recordó con una expresión, para que seguidamente dejara de apoyar sus codos en el barandal que daba hacia el campo de entrenamiento y empezaba a mirar a su compañera de Tropa.

"Esta rubia …", Irina hizo una pequeña pausa porque seguidamente puso su brazo en el hombro de Kazumi. "Naruto, Mikasa y yo somos de Shiganshina. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos mocosos." La ojiverde respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras la ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímida al ser el centro de la atención de sus compañeros/as.

Los otros tres reclutas observaron con sorpresa y al de shock por las palabras de su compañera, ya que no se esperaban que Shiganshina fuera su hogar.

"Oh, ya veo …" El joven de ojos cafés susurro en voz baja, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sacado una pregunta que se desvió a un tema tan sensible.

"Entones ustedes … ¿También estuvieron allí ese 'día'?" Connie pregunto con algo de entusiasmo, restándole importancia que su pregunta hiciera recordar cosas malas a sus dos compañeras.

Marco estaba a punto de silenciar a su compañero con una sola palabra, pero justo fue ganado de mano por su compañera, Irina.

"Si … pero no nos pasó nada gracias a Naruto, además, salvo a mi madre de entre las ruinas de nuestra antigua casa." Irina contesto con una pequeña sonrisa observando al cuerpo todavía inconsciente del pelinegro, aunque también hizo caso omiso a la fuerza sobre humana que había utilizado su amigo para levantar esa pesada viga de madera para salvar a su madre.

"Vaya … ¿Entonces, Naruto es un héroe desde niño?" Mina Carolina pregunto con estrellas en sus ojos, porque había escuchado historias por parte de sus padres de antiguos héroes que rescataban princesas y luchaban contra monstruos.

"¡Hai, es nuestro héroe!" Kazumi se adelantó a su amiga en responder, aunque al darse cuenta que había elevado la voz se dio la vuelta por completo ocultando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Irina, Mina Carolina, Marco y Connie se rieron en voz alta por la extraña reacción de Kazumi, por suerte para esta última ninguno de ellos vio su sonrojo que había sido provocado al nombrar a su amigo. Luego de eso los cinco entraron al gran comedor a cenar y hablar un poco más entre ellos conocerse mejor.

* * *

 **Con Sasha**

La castaña aún seguía corriendo alrededor del campo de entrenamiento y una vez más iba a pasar por al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabello negro que se había divertido por haber comido frente al instructor … sin duda los dos les había ido muy mal. Aunque cuando paso de un salto el cuerpo de Naruto e iba a seguir su camino, una mano 'desconocida' agarro su hombro derecho deteniéndola en seco de su trote y también ocasiono que ella saltara de la sorpresa, pero por suerte tuvo una reacción rápida.

"¡AHHH! ¡Muere pervertido!" La ojiámbar exclamo con horror, para que seguidamente con su pie izquierdo libre diera un fuerte golpe horizontal en la cabeza del 'tipo pervertido'.

"P-Porque siempre me pegan en mi hermoso rostro …" La voz 'desconocida' opino con mucho dolor.

Sasha se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz conocida para ella, porque no era otro que el mismo Naruto que le había parecido divertido su hecho de antes.

"… ¿Tu eres Naruto? ¿Verdad?" La castaña pregunto con un jadeo de sorpresa, al ver a dicho muchacho parado a solo dos metros de distancia.

"Si … o lo que queda de mi …" El ojinegro respondió con su rostro totalmente magullado, en donde además de tener las marcas de los puños de sus amigas en sus mejillas ahora se le había sumado la bota de la ojiámbar en su rostro.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!", Sasha se disculpa una y otra vez con su compañero de Tropa, que en respuesta dijo que no importaba en lo absoluto y ella acepto esta respuesta a medias. "¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ¡Te habrías ahorrado mi 'súper patada anti pervertidos'!" La castaña exclamo con una expresión de puro orgullo, para que seguidamente hiciera una extraña pose parecida a la de un Karateca, demostrando su punto.

El pelinegro en respuesta observo todo eso con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente.

"Bueno eso es porque … los puñetazos que recibí de Irina y Mikasa me impidieron formar palabra alguna, hasta que tu 'patada milagrosa' me acomodo la mandíbula." Naruto explico con su mano derecha sobándose su mandíbula, aun con una expresión claramente dolorosa.

La ojiámbar se quedó mirando fijamente al pelinegro durante unos largo segundos que parecieron eternos e incomodaron un poco a este último. Pero al final ella se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que no habían hecho y esa era una presentación mutua.

"Mi nombre es Sasha Blouse, del sur de la Muralla Rose, de la villa Dauper." La castaña dijo con una agradable sonrisa amistosa.

El pelinegro miro con cierto grado de sorpresa a su compañera, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Naruto sin apellido, de Shiganshina. Es un placer conocerte, Sasha." El ojinegro se presentó ofreciendo su mano derecha, aunque por parte de la ojiámbar se sonrojo levemente al ser llamada 'chan' que no fueran sus padres o amigos cercanos.

"Lo mismo digo, Naruto." Sasha contesto con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente estrechara la mano de su compañero y nuevo amigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente algo incómodos porque no sabían cómo iniciar una nueva conversación, hasta que el pelinegro decidió romper el hielo.

"Dime, Sasha. ¿Te gusta hacer bromas?" Naruto pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

"A quién no." Ella cuestiono con la misma sonrisa que la de su nuevo amigo, observando muy sorprendida que el rostro ya curado de este último, porque milagrosamente las magulladuras habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

"Jeje, entonces esta 'pequeña broma' que haremos juntos, quedara marcada en cada recluta por el resto de sus vidas ... jeje." El joven de ojos negros opino esta vez con un tono 'diabólico' al final de sus palabras.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia** **.**

 **Como vieron Irina y Kazumi están conociéndose de a poco con sus compañeros/as de Tropa.**

 **Naruto y Sasha al parecer han formado una amistad, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas al enterarse de esto?**

 **¿Naruto y Sasha podrán hacer su broma a la perfección sin que el instructor Keith Shadis se dé cuenta?**

 **¿Recibieran un severo castigo después de su 'magnífica' broma?**

 **Todo esto lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo del 'El Espiral Negro'.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5465 Palabras.**


	5. Capitulo 2 (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 2: Restauración De La Humanidad (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Con Irina**

La pelicastaña junto a los demás reclutas conversaban entre ellos sobre los Titanes que había visto en persona en Shiganshina, ella comía tranquilamente su cena y sus compañeros/as la rodeaban alrededor de la gran mesa escuchando con expresiones de miedo, asombro, etc.

"Ya se los dije. Lo vi." La pelicastaña aseguro nuevamente con una expresión algo molesta, porque ya le había preguntado la misma pregunta cuatro veces.

"¿En serio?" Thomas pregunto con evidente asombro en su voz.

"¿Cuán grande era?" Un recluta al azar pregunto con rapidez.

"Aún más grande que la muralla." La ojiverde respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Que? ¡Escuche que se sentó sobre la muralla!" Otro recluta opino en voz alta.

"¡Yo también!" La recluta 1 apoyo al comentario de su compañero.

"¡Yo también escuche eso en mi villa!" Un tercer recluta comento con una expresión seria.

"No, en realidad no era así de grande." Irina contesto nuevamente tranquila, para que seguidamente le diera una sorbida a su cuchara con sopa.

"¿Cómo se veía?" Mina Carolina pregunto con mirada atenta en la adolescente de ojos verdes.

"Casi no tenía piel, y su boca era enorme." La pelicastaña respondió con una expresión desinteresada, mientras que a la vez le daba otra sorbida a su cuchara con sopa.

"¿Y el Titán Acorazado que rompió la Muralla María?" Un cuarto recluta pregunto en voz alta con su mirada igual de atenta que sus compañeros/as.

"Bueno … el es más bajo que el Titán Colosal, pero aun así sigue siendo grande. Además, tiene un exoesqueleto muy duro con el que hizo trizas la muralla María y con el que se ganó el apodo de 'Titán Acorazado', pero en mi opinión personal es un Titán común y corriente." La ojiverde contesto con encogimiento de hombros, ya que no le parecía la 'gran cosa' porque ella misma lo iba a asesinar como pudiera.

En otra mesa cercana, un adolescente de cabello rubio y músculos notables gruño en voz baja algo que iba dirigido a Irina, que por suerte nadie escucho.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo son los Titanes normales?" Nuevamente el segundo recluta pregunto con un toque de miedo.

"Imagínense a un hombre y a una mujer como nosotros completamente desnudos …", La pelicastaña hizo una pequeña pausa observando a sus compañeros/as que se habían sonrojado al imaginarse lo que había dicho. "Sin órganos reproductores, ósea completamente lizos haya abajo …", Irina hizo otra pausa al observar las expresiones de horror y asco de sus compañeros/as. "Con una altura de 5 a 17 metros, más o menos." La ojiverde termino de explicar con el ceño fruncido al recordar a esas porquerías.

"Maldita sea, son monstruos inmundos …" Connie murmuro en voz baja con una expresión ligeramente asustada al imaginarse a esos monstruos con 'apariencia humana'.

"Opino lo mismo." Marco apoyo el comentario de su compañero rapado.

Los demás reclutas presentes asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con los comentarios anteriores.

"En realidad, los Titanes no son la gran cosa. Una vez que aprendamos a usar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, ¡Ellos no serán rivales para nosotros!" La pelicastaña aseguro con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Jean observaba a Irina con una expresión ligeramente aburrida a su comentario, mientras tenia apoyada su mejilla en su mano derecha.

"Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de convertirnos en soldados. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¡Me uniré al Cuerpo de Exploración!" La ojiverde prometió esto último en voz alta, aunque de repente su atención fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

"Linda, ¿Estás loca?" El castaño dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Irina gruñera en voz baja. "¿Dijiste que querías unirte al Cuerpo de Exploración?" Jean pregunto desde su posición, observando con la misma 'sonrisa coqueta', que dirigió a la adolescente de cabello verde.

"Si …", La ojiverde hizo una pequeña pausa, ignorando la 'sonrisa coqueta' que el chico le estaba dirigiendo. "Y tú fuiste el que dijiste que querías unirte a la Policía Militar para vivir una vida fácil." Irina comento con una expresión seria.

"Soy un hombre honesto." El ojimarrón acepto con un guiño, que una vez más dirigió hacia la adolescente de ojos verde.

La pelicastaña frunció el ceño al ver como este chico intentaba llamar su atención, pero de igual manera decidió seguirle el juego para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Por lo que ella se levantó de su asiento ante la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de Jean, para luego dirigirse a paso lento hacia este quedando a menos de un metro.

"Querrás decir un hombre honesto y cobarde." Irina opino con sus brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

"¡Hey deténganse!" Marco dijo en voz baja, ya que tiene algo de miedo que venga el instructor a castigarlos por esta 'pelea' sin sentido.

"Je. Tienes un carácter fuerte y algo agresivo, me gusta." Jean opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos quedándose mirando durante unos segundos a este chico que estaba tratando de seducirla o eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Mientras que, el castaño trago saliva al ver como la 'chica suicida' se cruzó de brazos ocasionando que los pechos de ella resaltaran más que antes, por lo que estaba haciendo lo posible para desviar su mirada.

"¿Qué estas miran …?" Pero de repente la pelicastaña fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe por alguien.

Todos los reclutas presentes se dieron la vuelta con sus miradas en la puerta creyendo que era el instructor, pero rápidamente descartaron esa idea cuando vieron de quien se trataban … No era otro que Naruto, pero este estaba todo lastimado de pies a cabeza bañado en su propia sangre.

"P-Por … favor … a-ayuden …" Pero el pelinegro no llego a terminar sus palabras porque algo desconocido lo agarro de sus piernas arrastrándolo de una manera bastante terrorífica hacia afuera en la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Naruto!" Tanto Irina, Kazumi y Mikasa dijeron en voz alta con expresiones de horror al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo y como este había sido arrastrado frente a sus narices.

Al instante todos los reclutas salieron hacia afuera con miradas bastante preocupada por la salud de Naruto y quien era el que había dejado así a este último. Aunque todos los presentes quedaron petrificados con lo que vieron, ya que al adolescente de cabello negro estaba siendo devorado a solo dos metros de su posición por una caníbal… Que no era otra que Sasha.

 **{Fin De La Imaginación De Naruto}**

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro observaba por la ventana que daba hacia el comedor donde todos los reclutas estaban cenando, se le formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver que esta increíble broma podía resultar tan cual como en su imaginación.

"¿Estas lista, Sasha?", El ojinegro pregunto sin darse la vuelta, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta de su amiga y compañera de bromas se dio la vuelta. "¿Sasha?" Naruto dijo con una expresión confusa al ver que la castaña ya no estaba en donde estaba parada hace un minuto atrás con la bolsa de carne y sangre de animal.

"¿Listo para que recluta, Naruto?" Una voz fría y autoritaria pregunto a espaldas del adolescente de ojos negros.

Esa voz masculina conocida para el pelinegro ocasionó que se le erizaran los pelos de su nuca, ya que sabía que era 'su fin'.

"Oh, mierda." Fue lo único que se salió de los labios de Naruto, porque seguidamente se escuchó un grito de horror de una persona que era torturada sádicamente con objetos contundentes.

* * *

 **De Vuelta Con Los Demás**

"Je. Tienes un carácter fuerte y algo agresivo, me gusta." Jean opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos quedándose mirando durante unos segundos a este chico que estaba tratando de seducirla o eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Mientras que, el castaño trago saliva al ver como la 'chica suicida' se cruzó de brazos ocasionando que los pechos de ella resaltaran más que antes, por lo que estaba haciendo lo posible para desviar su mirada.

"¿Qué estas miran …?" Pero de repente la pelicastaña fue interrumpida por el de un grito de horror de una persona, que identifico al instante como Naruto (Esto hizo que ella se molestara) y casi al instante también escucharon la campana del campamento, la cual significaba una cosa. Debían ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Hey, fue mi error. Olvidemos esto." El castaño dijo con una pequeña sonrisa con un pequeño rastro de coqueteo.

"Bien, hombre 'honesto'." La ojiverde acepto a medias, para que de forma sorpresiva (Ante la expresión incrédula de Jean) le sacara la lengua de forma infantil burlándose a su manera de este chico molesto.

Luego de esto ella se dio la vuelta sobre su pie izquierdo y salió trotando hacia la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de Jean que había quedado cautivado por la belleza de esa chica, tanto fue así que sin notarlo había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta … aunque de repente fue sacado de su estado hipnotizado, por una voz femenina desconocida para él.

"Deja de mirarla, pervertido." Mikasa ordeno con una expresión fría, causando que el ojimarrón se congelara de miedo en su lugar.

"No es …" Pero Jean se quedó callado de repente al ver que la pelinegra siguió caminando sin siquiera escuchar su excusa.

El castaño nuevamente había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver la belleza de Mikasa, principalmente su hermoso cabello negro largo fue lo que llamo más su atención quedando estupefacto. Aunque de repente tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y salir de su estado hipnotizado porque la ojinegra se estaba alejando de su campo de visión poniéndose al lado de Irina, por lo que decidió salir afuera para poder obsérvalas solo un poco más ... pero no se esperaba que esas dos bellas chicas estuvieran por ayudar a ese maldito de Naruto.

"Mikasa, ¿Qué hacemos con Naruto?" La pelicastaña pregunto con una expresión en blanco al encontrar tirado en el suelo a su amigo, el cual estaba todo lastimado con su ropa maltratada.

"Llevarlo con nosotras como siempre." La ojinegra respondió con una mirada sin emociones, para que seguidamente ella agarra la pierna derecha del chico de cabello negro.

"Está bien.", Irina acepto con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras que a la vez ella también agarrara la pierna libre de Naruto. "Por cierto, Mikasa. Creo que deberías cortarte un poco el cabello, puede costarte la vida durante el entrenamiento con el Maniobrador 3D." La ojiverde aconsejo con un tono serio, mientras que su amiga asentía con la cabeza.

"Bien, lo cortare." Mikasa dijo con una mirada pensativa.

Luego de eso ambas adolescentes arrastraron al cuerpo completamente inconsciente del ojinegro hacia el dormitorio de chicas, ante la mirada atenta de cierto chico de cabello castaño. Connie venia caminado tranquilamente tarareando una melodía para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de chicos hasta que de pronto fue interrumpido cuando sintió que la mano de alguien la pasaban por su espalda de una forma extraña.

"¡Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Acabas de limpiar tu mano en mi camisa?" El recluta rapado exigió con un tono muy molesto, observando fijamente al ojimarrón.

"Es la confianza entre las personas y mi fe en la humanidad." Jean contesto con una expresión que podía describirse con solo su propio comentario, decepción y por supuesto celos por Naruto.

* * *

 **Con Sasha**

La castaña empezó a devorar la carne de cerdo sin importarle que esta estuviera cruda, pero sin darse cuenta una silueta se acercó a ella de forma silenciosa y precavida.

"Disculpa, Sasha …" Una voz femenina angelical llamo en voz baja.

"…" La ojiámbar giro su cabeza en dirección de la voz femenina, y cuando la vio no dijo nada al respecto solo quedándosela viendo mientras su boca estaba repleta de carne cruda.

"Etto … mi nombre es Krista Lenz.", La rubia dijo con timidez al darse cuenta del silencio de la otra chica decidió seguir. "Te traje esta pieza de pan y una cantimplora de agua …" La ojiazul se quedó sin aliento al final de sus palabras porque se dio cuenta que la pieza de pan que tenía en su mano derecha junto a la cantimplora de agua que tenía en su mano izquierda ya no estaban.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Krista Lenz (Historia Reiss), es una chica de contextura delgada, de tez blanca y de muy baja estatura (1,45m). Su cabellera es larga y de tono rubio, la cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y suele mantenerla suelta, aunque la suele atar en las expediciones; sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de tono aguamarina. Su vestimenta por lo general consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de esta lleva una camisa de color blanco con botones hasta el cuello, aunque en este momento ella tenía su pijama de dormir.

"Gracias por la comida, Diosa." Sasha agradeció con sinceridad, inclinando su cabeza a la adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"¿Diosa?" Krista pregunto bastante confusa de porque la otra chica la veía como tal deidad.

"Si. Solo una deidad le trae comida a una persona muy hambrienta.", La castaña respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aunque de pronto una vez más casi olvida presentarse frente a la Diosa de buen corazón. "¡Perdone mi falta de respeto, Diosa! Mi nombre es Sasha, Sasha Blouse." La ojiámbar dijo con un tono ligeramente asustado al faltar su respecto frente a una deidad.

La rubia estaba a punto de calmarla y decirle que ella no era tal deidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo otra silueta apareció frente a ellas.

"Hey, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" La silueta pregunto con una inconfundible voz femenina, esto causo que ambas adolescentes fueran interrumpidas de lo que estaban haciendo.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Ymir, es una mujer alta, de tez trigueña, con pecas en las mejillas y de cabellera castaña, la cual casi siempre lleva atada en una cola de caballo. Tiene ojos pequeños de color café claro. Sus cejas son largas y finas, tiene una nariz perfilada y el rostro levemente alargado. Su vestimenta por lo general consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, y debajo de esta lleva una camisa de color gris con botones hasta el cuello, aunque en este momento ella tenía su pijama de dormir.

Sasha fue la primera en reaccionar porque rápidamente empezó comer el pan que le había dado la Diosa junto a la carne de antes y se tomó toda el agua de la cantimplora, todo esto en un rápido intervalo de tiempo, que dejo tanto a Krista como a la otra chica con expresiones sorprendidas. Aunque la rubia al tener una corazón tan bueno y generoso decidió defender a la ojiámbar con un comentario.

"Bueno … ella ha estado corriendo casi todo el día …" La ojiazul defendió a la castaña que ahora las miraba fijamente después de haber terminado de comer, aunque eso no duro mucho porque de repente su cabeza cayo en el regazo de Krista totalmente dormida.

"Supongo que solo querías hacer algo bueno.", Ymir comento con su mirada en la Sasha profundamente dormida, esto dejo con la boca ligeramente abierta a la ojiazul. "¿Lo hiciste por el bien de la chica papa? ¿Tus esfuerzos valieron la pena?", La mujer de ojos cafés pregunto con su mirada ahora en la rubia, pero al ver que esta no sabía que responder decidió seguir con sus palabras. "Como sea. Llevémosla a su cama." La pelicastaña dijo con un tono aburrida, para que seguidamente se agachara para poner el cuerpo dormido de Sasha en su espalda.

"¿También intentas hacer algo bueno?" Krista pregunto con un tono curioso y ligeramente tímido.

"Estoy haciendo que me deba una. Su estupidez puede ser útil más adelante." Ymir explico con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez le daba una pequeña mirada de reojo al rostro dormido de la adolescente que lleva en su espalda.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro había sido dejado afuera del dormitorio de chicas muy cerca de la entrada por parte de Mikasa e Irina en donde durmió toda la noche en el piso de madera ignorando el frio junto a los extraños sonidos de la madrugada, aunque si se veía de cerca el ojinegro estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla.

"Madre … padre ..." Naruto murmuro en su sueño con una expresión entre triste y enojada, mientras inconscientemente en su mano derecha se formaba una pequeña esfera de energía negativa del tamaño de una canica, la cual empezó a hacer un pequeño zumbido completamente extraño que para suerte del pelinegro nadie noto o escucho porque si no se habría metido en graves problemas.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla xD. Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2933 Palabras.**


	6. Capitulo 2 (Parte 3)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 2: Restauración De La Humanidad (Parte 3)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Un Dia Después**

Todos los reclutas estaban listos para hacer la siguiente prueba para poder convertirse en el futuro soldado de la humanidad, ellos estaban parados esperando pacientemente su turno para la prueba de equilibrio para ver si eran dignos de usar el EDM3D y a la vez escuchaban las palabras que le estaba diciendo el instructor.

Irina tenía una expresión muy confiada en que pasaría esta prueba. Kazumi al contrario de su amiga no se tenía tanta fe, pero sin duda lo intentaría.

"Primero, van a tomar una prueba de actitud. Los que no puedan ni siquiera son dignos de convertirse en cebos. ¡Los fracasados serán enviados a las áreas de desarrollo!" Shadis explico en voz alta con un tono frio, que dirigió a sus reclutas ocasionando que casi todos ellos (Menos Naruto) temblaran de miedo.

Un par de soldados de alto rango observaban de cerca el avance de los reclutas y conversaban entre ellos el posible prodigio que tendrían en un futuro cercano, siendo una de estas Mikasa que apenas se balanceaba en la plataforma de madera y esto era debido a que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin duda la adolescente de cabello negro asombro a muchos de los presentes.

"Y así es como se define el talento.", El oficial de mayor rango dijo con un tono serio. "Parece que tenemos muy buena sangre este año." El mismo hombre comento con su mirada esta vez en un adolescente de cabello negro y ojos tan negros como el carbón.

Naruto a diferencia de los demás reclutas no se movía en lo absoluto sorprendiendo y dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes. Mientras que, Irina y Kazumi observaban con asombro al pelinegro debido a que su amigo es muy talentoso en mantener el equilibrio con la plataforma de madera y sin duda seria otro prodigio más en la lista para el top 10, incluso Mikasa formo una pequeña sonrisa por el talento del ojinegro y cuando este término su prueba ellas en respuesta lo felicitaron con aplausos. Naruto en respuesta les dio un pulgar arriba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y de paso le dio unas palabras de suerte a la ojiverde, que agradeció con un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su amigo.

"¿Qué hay de ella?" Un joven soldado le pregunto a su oficial superior.

"Ella es talentosa a su propia manera. A veces, no importa cuanto lo intenten, simplemente no pueden hacerlo." El oficial de mayor rango respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, porque el vio algo que su soldado a cargo no vio.

Mientras que, Irina estaba boca abajo con una expresión bastante perturbada por haber terminado en esta posición.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Irina Jaeger?", Shadis exigió con un tono bastante molesto. "¡Levanta la parte superior del cuerpo!" El calvo ordeno con los dientes apretados, aunque de pronto fue interrumpido por una voz que en este momento no quería escuchar.

"¡Señor, si me permite!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes e incluso los ojos llorosos de Irina se enfocaron en su amigo.

Shadis se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia el adolescente de cabello negro, observándolo con una mueca de completa molestia porque seguramente se dio cuenta de algo.

"Escúpelo, soldado." El tipo de ojos cafés ordeno con las manos detrás de su espalda, aguantando las ganas de golpear al chico en el lugar.

"Quisiera cambiarle mi cinturón a Irina." El ojinegro contesto con una expresión neutral, para que seguidamente le diera una pequeña mirada a la castaña.

Los reclutas observaron con expresiones confusas a Naruto, ya que no entendían a que venía ese comentario. Shadis en cambio entrecerró los ojos en el soldado más molesto que le había tocado en todos sus años de servicio y a la vez gruño en voz baja unas groserías al ver que su plan no iba a salir como tenía pensado.

"Y, ¿Porque quiere hacer eso, soldado?" El calvo pregunto con un tono ligeramente hostil.

"Tengo mis sospechas de que ese cinturón esta defectuoso u oxidado." Naruto respondió con tranquilidad e ignorando la hostilidad que estaba emanando del instructor.

"Bien. Bájenla y cámbienle el cinturón a Jaeger." Shadis ordeno a Thomas que era el que estaba a cargo de subir y bajar a sus compañeros/as de la plataforma de madera.

"¡Si, señor!" Thomas dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente hiciera lo que le ordenaron.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

Luego que Naruto le cambiara su cinturón por el de Irina, esta última fue levantada de nuevo en la plataforma de madera por Thomas. Aunque esta vez la pelicastaña pudo mantener el equilibro balanceándose muy poco y llegando a cumplir el objetivo de la prueba.

"El equipo estaba dañado." Shadis comento con una mueca, ya que su pequeño plan de hacer reprobar esta prueba a la hija del doctor Jaeger fue descubierto antes de tiempo.

"Se lo dije, señor." Naruto dijo con uno ligeramente burlón, mientras a la vez giraba un poco su cuello en dirección del instructor.

"Si, sí. No sigas molestando, soldado.", El calvo gruño con una expresión fría. "Los accesorios de metal en el cinturón estaban oxidados. Nunca antes he visto esta parte oxidada. Tenemos que añadirlo a la lista de cosas que arreglar … me duele admitirlo, pero este tiene muy buena vista." El instructor señalo con su pulgar de su mano derecha al pelinegro que estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

Los reclutas empezaron a murmurar opiniones con respecto a Irina, ya que estaban sorprendidos que ella hubiera estado entrenando con un equipo defectuoso durante varios minutos en donde casi logro mantener el equilibrio.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es su decisión?" La ojiverde pregunto con cautela, observando al instructor con una expresión entre seria y ligeramente nerviosa.

"Eres buena. ¡Entrena duro!" Shadis respondió en voz alta con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Los reclutas observaron con la boca abierta a la adolescente de ojos verdes, ya que ella había podido mantener el equilibrio incluso con la dificultad de su cinturón oxidado.

"¡Si, lo hice!", La pelimarrón exclamo con ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza en motivo de celebración. " _¿_ _Y ahora que,_ _Mikasa? ¡_ _Puedo hacerlo_ _! ¡_ _Puedo pelear contra los Titanes_ _! ¡_ _No necesito depender de ti más_ _!_ ", Irina pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que dirigió hacia la pelinegra y esta le devolvió la mirada sin duda estaba algo sorprendida por la habilidad de su hermana adoptiva. "Gracias, Naruto ..." La ojiverde susurro con su mirada en el pelinegro y seguidamente le saco la lengua a este ocasionando que Naruto quedara con una expresión en blanco.

"No estaba seguro de si ella podría hacerlo ..." Reiner comento con un tono entre sorprendido y algo ... ¿Aliviado? Esto era bastante curioso y misterioso para alguien tan reservado como él.

El joven adolescente (17) conocido como Reiner Braun, tiene una gran fortaleza física de composición robusta y estatura por encima de la media (1,85m), y tez blanca. Tiene el cabello rubio y corto, ojos color café claro, cejas demasiado finas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, que está compuesto por una chaqueta marrón con pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones.

Esto sin duda dejo con mal sabor de boca a su amigo, Bertolt, ya que es raro que viera a Reiner reaccionar de esa manera con alguien en particular ... bueno, tal vez con esa chica llamada Krista una que otra vez. Pero mordiéndose la lengua no dijo nada al respecto y siguió con su mirada al frente, observando como Irina todavía festejaba el pase de su prueba.

El joven adolescente (16) conocido como Bertolt Hoover, tiene fortaleza física por encima de la media de composición algo delgada y estatura bastante alta (1,92m), y tez algo oscura. Tiene el cabello negro al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos son ligeramente verdes y su rostro es alargado. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme de recluta de las Tropas N°104, que está compuesto por una chaqueta marrón con pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones.

"Ella te está retando con la mirada." Kazumi comento con una expresión entre asombrada y orgullosa por su amiga de la infancia.

"No.", Mikasa dijo con un tono neutra, ocasionando que la rubia y los demás reclutas la miraran con expresiones sorprendidas. "Ahora que ya no tenemos que estar separados, se siente aliviada." La pelinegra explico con su mirada fija en la chica de ojos verdes.

"Aunque esto podría sonar loco, en realidad, estoy de acuerdo con las palabras de Mikasa." Naruto apoyo con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la adolescente de cabello castaño, mientras que a la vez obtenía la mirada de las personas alrededor suyo.

Aunque de pronto, el pelinegro fue enviado de un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Mikasa debido a que ella vio que Naruto miro por accidente los pechos de Irina. Esto sin duda causo que la pelimarrón y Kazumi se rieran con nerviosismo con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por sus frentes. Mientras que, los demás reclutas solo observaron con absoluto shock a la pelinegra, porque sin duda ella daba les causaba mucho miedo con solo verla ... hasta Reiner y Bertolt, pensaron por un momento que Mikasa daba más miedo que su compañera Annie.

" _Grisha_ _, hoy tu hija se ha convertida en un soldado_." Shadis pensó con su mirada en la adolescente pelimarrón, que en este momento ya estaba con sus compañeros/as felicitándola por pasar la prueba.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

Reiner y Bertolt caminaron a paso lento hacia un Naruto que estaba en el suelo admirando las estrellas de una noche bastante tranquila, sin darle importancia a la llegada de estos dos jóvenes. El pelinegro había decidido quedarse fuera unos cuantos minutos más antes de irse a dormir al dormitorio de chicos, debido a que tenía algo en su mente que no lo dejaba dormir.

"... Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Naruto?" El rubio pregunto una vez que estuvieron a casi nada del adolescente de ojos negros.

"Si. ¿Quién pregunta?" Naruto contesto con una expresión aburrida, mientras desviaba su mirada de las estrellas hacia el dúo.

"Yo soy Reiner, y este es mi amigo Bertolt. Nosotros queremos hablar contigo en privado." El joven de ojos cafés respondió con una expresión seria, para que seguidamente observara a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza igual de serio.

"... (Suspiro) Espero que sea algo bueno." El pelinegro acepto con la misma expresión, mientras que a la vez se levantaba de su posición acostado y seguidamente empezaba a seguir de cerca a los dos jóvenes hacia el bosque.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de oídos y miradas curiosas de cualquier persona, tanto Bertolt como Reiner se detuvieron en seco y a la vez se dieron la vuelta quedándose mirando fijamente a un Naruto que había hecho lo mismo solo que tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿Y bueno que quieren? Hablan de una vez y no me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo, que estaba muy cómodo hace un rato atrás." El ojinegro comento con el ceño fruncido, aunque de pronto su pregunta fue respondida por el joven más callado y 'tímido' de la guarnición.

"¿Dinos como lo haces?" El ojiverde pregunto tomando por sorpresa al adolescente de cabello negro.

"¿Eh? ... ¿Hacer qué?" Naruto contesto bastante extrañado por la inesperada pregunta del joven de cabello negro.

"¿Cómo haces para que tengas casi toda la atención de las chicas?" Reiner aclaro la pregunta de su amigo de la infancia.

"No sé qué de que rayos están hablando. Que yo sepa, ellas me ignoran la mayoría del tiempo ... bueno, salvo Irina, Mikasa, Kazumi, Sasha y ..." Aunque el pelinegro no llego a terminar su respuesta, porque repentinamente fue interrumpido por el dúo desesperado.

"¡Y te parece poco!" Tanto Reiner como Bertolt exclamaron en voz alta con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza estilo anime, sin duda ambos estaban muy molestos por la respuesta despreocupada de Naruto.

Esas palabras del dúo ocasiono que el ojinegro se los quedara viendo con una gota de sudor cayendo lentamente por su frente al mismo estilo anime.

"...", Antes de contestarles al dúo molesto, Naruto suspiro algo cansado. "Está bien, está bien ... yo les demostrare como se hace para conquistar a una chica." El pelinegro dijo no muy seguro de sus propias palabras, incluso tembló de miedo en solo pensar eso.

"Gracias, Naruto. Te debemos una." Reiner prometió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Bertolt asintió con cabeza rápidamente muy de acuerdo con su amigo.

"Si, sin duda me deben una por esta locura que voy a hacer ... creo que me estoy arrepintiendo." El adolescente de cabello negro murmuro con un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ya que sus instintos le decían que algo malo le iba a pasar por esto.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Naruto estaba parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, todavía podía si quería dar marcha atrás y escapar ... pero ya se lo había prometido al dúo extraño y el nunca iban en contra de su camino ... bueno, eso ultimo ya no importaba. Por lo que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, llevo su mano derecha hacia la puerta y ...

 **{Toc} {Toc}**

El pelinegro se quedó ahí esperando pacientemente que le abrieran la puerta, en donde escucho unos pasos desde adentro y casi unos segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente ... y de ella apareció Annie.

" _Oh, no_ _._.." Naruto pensó con un poco de miedo al ver esos fríos ojos azules mirándolo atraves de su alma.

La adolescente (16) conocida como Annie Leonhart, es una chica de estatura baja (1,53m), con una constitución pequeña, aunque musculosa en relación a su físico. Tiene el cabello notablemente corto, generalmente atado en un moño, con un lado del cabello más largo que el otro (Usualmente el lado más largo le cubre un ojo). Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son azules, tiene una nariz pronunciada y la tez muy pálida. Su cabello parece ser más pálido en comparación al de otros personajes rubios, y cuando no está atado (Como en esta ocasión), este le llega hasta la nuca. A pesar de tener unos ojos de un tamaño considerable, suelen ser bastante sombríos e inexpresivos. Su vestimenta en este momento consiste en un piyama.

Bertolt y Reiner quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron quien era la persona que le había abierto la puerta a su compañero/'maestro'. Annie se lo quedo mirando al chico que tiene frente suyo con la misma expresión fría de siempre, aunque por dentro estaba levemente curiosa del porque había venido a estas horas de la noche arriesgándose de recibir un severo castigo de parte del instructor Shadis. El ojinegro salió de su estado sorprendido, para que seguidamente empezara a aclarar un poco su voz.

"Ehem ...", El pelinegro trago saliva antes de empezar con su siguientes palabras que probablemente le traerían como regalo un golpiza. "No necesito ser matemático para ponerte en cuatro y partirte en dos." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, aunque por dentro estaba rezándole a Kami-sama que se lo comiera algún Titán en este preciso momento y sin duda la misma expresión fría de la rubia no ayudaba en nada.

"Qué bonito ... no sabía que Naruto era poeta." Reiner opino con una expresión de profundo respeto hacia alguien tan valiente como el adolescente de ojos negros, sin duda se lo contaría a sus nietos algún día.

"¡Miren el tamaño de esas bolas!" Una voz masculina desconocida comento en voz alta al escuchar las palabras del adolescente de cabello negro, desde la posición en que estuviera.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Bertolt que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza y 'si pudiera' se habría transformado en un masivo Titán en este mismo lugar para destrozar todo lo que había su vista ... pero sin duda lo gozaría aplastando a Naruto como a una débil hormiga por haberle dicho eso a su interés amoroso, aunque lo siguiente que pasaría sin duda lo dejaría en completo shock y los mismo pasaría con los otros dos (Naruto y Reiner).

La ojiazul se lo quedo mirando un buen rato (En donde Naruto estaba llorando estilo anime por dentro), ya que ella por supuesto que había entendido el doble significado de esas palabras pervertidas del pelinegro y a la vez ignoro los comentarios de los pervertidos de afuera ... pero, después de otros segundos decidió hablar por primera vez con el chico de cabello negro y decirle algo al respecto a sus palabras.

"Bien, entra y no hagas ruido." Annie dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las miradas curiosas de afuera del dormitorio, para que seguidamente y de forma inesperada agarrara al ojinegro de la mano derecha y lo metiera con fuerza dentro del dormitorio de chicas.

"... ¿Eh?", El pelinegro quedo sin palabras cuando escucho la respuesta positiva de la rubia, aunque cuando ella lo agarro de la mano y le metió a la fuerza dentro del dormitorio para chicas lo hizo casi morirse del miedo. "¡No espera!" Naruto exclamo con horror una vez que quedo parado en medio del dormitorio junto a Annie al lado suyo observando con una extraña mirada.

"Dime, Naruto ... ¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de chicas?" Irina pregunto con una sonrisa 'amistosa' en sus labios, mientras que a la vez se tronaba los nudillos con fuerza.

" _Esto se pondrá feo_ ..." El pelinegro murmuro con una expresión de puro miedo al observar las miradas frías/sádicas de Mikasa, Ymir ... entre otras chicas muy enojadas que estaban en el dormitorio preparándose para 'matarlo'.

Ni un segundo después se escucharon gritos de dolor y ayuda de un 'pobre chico', que era ferozmente golpeado por escobadas, zapatos, palos (Con lo que tenían a mano) ... etc. Sin darle tiempo a siquiera pestañear o poder escaparse de sus garras.

"Es un héroe." Reiner comento con lágrimas masculinas deslizándose por sus mejillas al pensar en el adolescente caído, ignorando los gruñidos molestos de su amigo Bertolt.

* * *

 **Un Día Después**

Todos los reclutas al mando del instructor Shadis, empezaron a entrenar finalmente con el equipo EDM3D. Irina era la que más estaba destacando y desenvolviendo en el aire con su equipo, ganándose miradas de sus compañeros/as y por supuesto la del instructor. Mikasa la seguía de cerca por cualquier cosa que le podría pasar a su hermana adoptiva, lo mismo paso con Kazumi que estaba teniendo un poco de dificultades con su equipo, pero puedo mantenerlo bajo control y seguir a sus amigas. En cambio, Naruto estaba cubierto de hojas y ramas (Mas las 'feas heridas' de la noche anterior), porque se había llevado por delante como alrededor de tres arboles más o menos ... pero había llegado a equilibrarse gracias a una ayuda extra, que por suerte nadie lo noto.

* * *

 **Fin De La Tercera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la tercera parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla xD.**

 **Perdónenme si este capítulo fue algo corto, pero la razón es que ya quería terminarlo aquí para poder pasar al siguiente donde estará la verdadera acción y revelar un poco las habilidades de nuestros personajes principales.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3302 Palabras.**


	7. Capitulo 2 (Parte 4)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

El Espiral Negro

Capitulo 2: Restauración De La Humanidad (Parte 4)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Titanes Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Año 850**

Un grupo de soldados con capuchas y capas verdes trotaban sobre el lodo y la intensa lluvia, mientras que su líder los seguía de cerca con su caballo.

"¡Son lentos! ¡Corran, porquerías!", Un Keith Shadis que no había cambiado para nada ordeno con un tono frio a sus soldados, aunque de pronto su mirada se enfocó en una rubia. "¿Eso es muy pesado para ti, señorita? ¿Acaso quieres ser la única que deje su equipamiento?" El tipo de ojos cafés pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Kazumi respiraba con dificultad por la cantidad de esfuerzo al que estaba llevando su cuerpo, ya que en su espalda llevaba una mochila de supervivencia de gran tamaño y esto le estaba haciendo las cosas muy complicadas a la hora de trotar.

"¡Si esto fuera una misión real, ya serias comida de Titán!" El calvo dijo con la misma expresión de antes, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada al frente y empezara a avanzar con su caballo dejando atrás a la ojiazul.

"¡Maldición!" La rubia pensó con una mueca, ya que se sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento cederían al cansancio.

Reiner que observaba de cerca a la adolescente de ojos azules tuvo la intensión de ayudarle con su pesada mochila de supervivencia, pero para su mala suerte alguien se le adelanto y le gano de mano la oportunidad de tener una conversación con la bella chica.

"Haber dame eso, Kazumi." Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras de un rápido movimiento le saco la mochila a su amiga aliviando el peso extra de ella y seguidamente se la puso en su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Pero Naruto, ahora también van a castigarte!" Kazumi exclamo con una expresión preocupada, ya que los castigos del instructor eran muy severos en especial hacia cierto adolescente de ojos negros.

"Je ...", El pelinegro se quedó con su mirada en el caballo de Shadis. "Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, ya que mientras que Irina, Mikasa y tú por supuesto no sean castigadas. Todo está bien." El pelinegro tranquilizo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

" _Naruto_.", El instructor dijo el nombre de dicho soldado en su mente. " _El posee una enorme fortaleza física y aunque es algo inestable en ciertas situaciones siempre se preocupa mucho por esas tres chicas, y en menor medida sus compañeros de escuadrón_." Keith Shadis pensó mirando de reojo a cierto pelinegro, ya que siempre lo vigilaba de cerca por seguridad.

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya dejen de hablar par de tórtolos y sigan trotando!" Reiner comento en voz alta, para que seguidamente pasara entre medio de Kazumi y Naruto.

" _Reiner Braun_.", El calvo dijo el nombre de dicho soldado. " _El posee una gran fortaleza mental y física_. Sus compañeros confían plenamente en él." Shadis pensó con una expresión neutral, ya que no estaba tan impresionado debido a que había visto en otros soldados esa personalidad.

"¿Ah? ¡A que te refieres, rubio!" Naruto exigió desde su posición, mientras ocultaba un pequeño sonrojo con su 'ira' dirigida hacia un Reiner que se estaba riendo entre dientes.

La ojiazul en este momento tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, y la forma de ocultarlo fue con la siguiente acción.

"¡Prefiero morir antes que vivir como una carga!" Kazumi exclamo con una expresión entre sonrojada y decidida, para que seguidamente tomara nuevamente su mochila de supervivencia y con ella de nuevo en sus hombros empezó a correr.

" _Kazumi Arlert_.", El tipo de ojos cafés dijo el nombre de la chica soldado en su mente. " _Lo que le falta en fuerza física, lo compensa con una extraordinaria aptitud académica_." Keith pensó con una mirada bastante interesada por la chica de ojos azules, que sin duda admitía tenía una aptitud digna de admirar.

Naruto observo con sorpresa como la rubia se le adelanto hasta ganarle y no fue el único porque varios compañeros suyos observaron con incredulidad como la ojiazul los pasaba uno por uno.

"¡Así se habla, Kazumi!" El pelinegro dijo en voz alta con una expresión divertida, mientras que a la vez empezaba a correr poniéndose al día con su amiga.

* * *

 **Con Shadis**

En otra parte del bosque, el instructor calvo observaba desde la rama de un enorme árbol como sus jóvenes reclutas entraban con su equipo de maniobras 3D, ya que en su libreta anotaba las cualidades de cada uno de ellos y hubo varios de estos que llamaron su atención ... pero su mirada en este momento estaba en Irina Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.

"¡Allí vienen!" Un soldado encargado de los Titanes de madera le aviso a su compañero, ya que este lo estaba ayudando.

La pelinegra fue la primera en pasar a una increíble velocidad con sus cuchillas preparadas y de dos cortes perfectos derroto al 'Titán' de madera. Y no muy lejos de Mikasa cierta castaña de ojos verdes la seguía de cerca con su atención en su objetivo, por lo que con un rápido movimiento corto la nuca del 'Titán' de madera ... aunque para su frustración el corte no había sido muy profundo.

"¡Maldición! Todavía no corto lo suficientemente profundo." Irina dijo con una expresión bastante frustrante al ver que no había acabado con su objetivo, por lo que con una mirada decidida dio un rápido giro con su equipo de maniobras dándole la vuelta para una revancha contra el 'Titán' de madera.

" _Mikasa Ackerman_. _Su rendimiento es ejemplar en todos los aspectos. Ella es una genio sin precedentes._ ",El calvo dijo en su mente las cualidades de la ojinegra, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia la otra recluta. " _Irina Jaeger_. _Ella ha mejorado mucho sus calificaciones a través de una dedicación excepcional_. _Además, posee un admirable sentido del deber_." Shadis pensó con una expresión calculadora, ya que sin duda los graduados de este año podían sorprender y mucho.

El instructor estuvo evaluando las cualidades de todos los reclutas hasta que fueron a un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos y seguidamente los mando a que entrenaran entre ellos cuerpo a cuerpo por unas dos horas más.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro estaba parado a una distancia de aproximadamente 6 metros con un cuchillo de madera en su mano derecha ... si, se sentía como un estúpido débil con un maldito cuchillo de madera donde lo peor de todo es que a él le tocaba hacer del 'malo' y su contrincante era nada menos que Mikasa.

"¡AHHHH!" Naruto rugió con una expresión 'seria' una vez que empezó a correr hacia la pelinegra que ni siquiera se inmuto con la aproximación de este último, pero eso no significaba que no estaba prepara y atenta para su siguiente movimiento.

Todo paso tan rápido que el ojinegro solo vio un borrón de velocidad atacándolo en un punto preciso y mortal que lo dejo con una expresión en blanco y seguidamente cayó al suelo prácticamente en un estado de inconsciencia soltando el cuchillo de madera que tenía en su mano.

Mientras que, los demás reclutas que estaban entrenando con sus respectivos compañeros habían observado la pequeña pelea entre ambos pelinegros y sin duda todos los hombres presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor mental al ver en donde Mikasa había golpeado al pobre de Naruto.

"Mikasa ... creo que fuiste muy duro con Naruto." Kazumi dijo con una expresión preocupada, ya que el pelinegro aún seguía tirado en el suelo sin mover un solo musculo.

"Solo me defendí." La ojinegra se excusó con una expresión neutra, mientras que a la vez desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado específicamente donde esta Irina y Reiner entrenando al igual que los demás reclutas, aunque estos habían dejado de hacerlo temporalmente para desviar sus miradas al pequeño alboroto que había hecho con cierto adolescente problemático de cabello negro.

"... E-Ese golpe si lo sentí ..." Naruto susurro con una extraña expresión una vez que giro su cuerpo quedando acostado sobre su espalda y sus ojos negros cerrados para disimular su agónico dolor de su ingle, sin duda era un milagro que estuviera consciente.

Kazumi que era la más cercana al ojinegro literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba arrodilla muy cerca de este último empezando a revisar su cuerpo por casi todos lados (7w7) para molestia de Irina y en menor medida por Mikasa, aunque hubo varias chicas que habrían matado por estar en el lugar de la ojiazul. El pelinegro obviamente se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió las suaves manos de la adolescente de cabello rubio y esto lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe muy sorprendido.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?",La rubia pregunto con un tono sin duda muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo y por un segundo sus ojos azules se desviaron a la entrepierna de este porque tenía miedo que ese golpe dejara consecuencias negativas como futuro padre. "¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Puedo acompañarte?" Kazumi hizo pregunta tras pregunta a una gran velocidad sin quitarle en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos negros de su amigo.

El ojinegro se sintió algo abrumado por todas esas preguntas que le estaba haciendo la rubia porque su mente estaba dividida en varias cosas desde lidiar con el dolor hasta alejar sus pensamientos pervertido que tenia de Kazumi ... hasta que de repente sacudió mentalmente su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos lujuriosos de lado en lo más profundo de su cerebro, por ahora, y en su lugar decidió responderle a la chica que lo miraba con una expresión preocupada.

"Está bien, Kazumi.", Naruto acepto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que a la vez aceptaba la ayuda de la ojiazul para poder levantarse del suelo hasta que estuvo completamente de pie. "¿Crees que habrá algo de comida en la enfermería?" El ojinegro pregunto con algo de inocencia, mientras que a la vez caminaba con algo de dificultad.

La rubia se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos ya que obviamente no había comida en la enfermería, pero para no quitarle la ilusión a Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios y ella en ningún momento quito su brazo izquierdo que tenía envuelto alrededor de la cintura del ojinegro por qué sin duda estaba disfrutando el momento al máximo debido a que podía sentir los músculos de este último con su mano.

* * *

 **Con Irina Y Reiner**

La castaña de alguna manera había logrado derribar al tanque humano rubio de una fuerte patada en el estómago seguido de un barrido de su pierna izquierdo que lo termino haciendo caer al suelo completamente derrotado.

"¡Ouch!" Reiner se quejó con una mueca de dolor cuando su cuerpo pesado toco el suelo de tierra.

"Lo siento por eso, Reiner. Soy algo mala conteniéndome." Irina explico con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en un intento de ocultar una pequeña risita algo divertida suya, mientras que a la vez le ofrecía su mano derecha para ayudar a ponerse de pie a su compañero de entrenamiento.

" _Se nota_ ...", El rubio pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor estilo anime deslizándose por su frente, para que seguidamente aceptara la ayuda de su compañera y por un momento quedo maravillado por la suavidad de la mano de esta, aunque rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento de lado. "Te toca jugar al malo." Reiner dijo con una expresión seria mientras que a la vez le ofrecía el cuchillo de madera a la pelicastaña, aunque por un lado hizo una sonrisa extraña porque se divertiría un poco haciendo del bueno en esta pequeña batalla.

La ojiverde se quedó mirando fijamente el cuchillo de madera durante unos largos e interminables segundos hasta que fue sacada por la voz de su compañero de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El rubio pregunto con una expresión algo curiosa por el silencio de la adolescente de cabello castaño y a la vez dejo de lado su postura de defensa.

"Es solo que-" Irina nunca llego a terminar su respuesta porque escucharon el alboroto que había a unos cuantos metros de su posición y también escucharon la voz de cierta rubia. "¿Y ahora que les paso?" La castaña pregunto a nadie en particular, mientras que a la vez se cruzaba de brazos sin duda estaba molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

"Maldita sea ...", Reiner murmuro con un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral al ver el motivo de que Naruto estuviera en el suelo sin moverse. "¿No crees que Mikasa se pasó un poco?" Reiner pregunto con un toque de miedo en su voz a su compañera de entrenamiento, mientras que por instinto se alejaba un paso de esta solo por precaución ya que obviamente no quería recibir un golpe de esa magnitud en su entrepierna.

"Bueno ... tal vez un poco." La ojiverde admitió con un toque de preocupación, ya que al igual que su amiga de la infancia Kazumi, ella también estaba preocupada por el golpe de Mikasa dejara consecuencias negativas en Naruto como futuro padre ... sin duda a veces Mikasa se pasaba un poco de la raya en donde posiblemente tendría una charla seria con ella y Kazumi por razones igual de importantes con respecto a Naruto que las involucraba a ambas ...

* * *

 **Fin De La Cuarta Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la cuarta parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2315 Palabras.**


End file.
